


Nothing, but the Truth

by EpicLinkSam



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona 4, Persona Series, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Humor, Kyouko replaces Yu, Mystery, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLinkSam/pseuds/EpicLinkSam
Summary: After her Grandfather passed away, Kyoko moves in with her Uncle in Inaba. Everything seems to be peaceful in this quiet town. That is, until someone is murdered. Kyoko, having been raised to be a detective all her life, decides to try finding this killer, and this will lead her into a new world, where sinister secrets are revealed.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. A Kirigiri in Inaba

**Author's Note:**

> Currently transferring all work from FF.net.

There was a small rumble of a motor as a long limousine was driving down the road. Where the road led, no one knew. The headlights barely penetrated the fog. The interior of the vehicle seemingly belonged to a rich person. Which was believable, considering it was a limousine. There was a small bar containing drinks and glasses, as well as a small television. There was a light that shone light blue over everything, or perhaps everything was already blue.

There were two people, sitting around the table at the back of the limousine. The first was a very old man, who was also very thin. He was balding, with the exception of wispy white hair at the back and sides of his head. What stood out the most was his long, pointy nose. The other was a woman white white hair and a long blue dress. She had yellow eyes and was holding onto a thick book.

"Welcome... to the Velvet Room." The man said. "It appears we have a guest, with an intriguing destiny."

He chuckled.

"Please forgive me if I'm rude, but who are you, and where am I?"

"My name is Igor... I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter."

"A place within the spiritual mind..."

"It is a room where only those bound by a 'contract', may enter."

"A contract?"

"It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"...my name is Kyoko Kirigiri."

"A wonderful name. Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?"

Igor held his hand out and a deck of cards with strange designs appeared out of thin air.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?"

"...no."

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different." The man continued. "Life follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

"Well, that is true..."

Looking at the cards, Igor hummed in thought. "The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent."

Kyoko crossed her arms at the news as Igor continued to look at the cards.

"The card indicating the future beyond that is..."

He flipped over a card.

"The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'… Very interesting indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost."

After that small monologue, Kyoko put her hand to her chin in thought.

"My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen."

"I suppose that would be only natural, due to my minimum knowledge of this subject. But who is the woman next to you?"

"Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

"My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you throughout your journey."

"We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell…" Igor said.

Kyoko could feel her consciousness fading away. She wanted to ask more questions, but found herself unable to.

* * *

Kyoko opened her eyes as she sat upright. Looking out the window, she could see the countryside pass rapidly. She must have fallen asleep.

_But that dream... was that real...?_

Pushing those thoughts away, she pulled out her phone to see a message from her uncle.

'Meet is outside the Yasoinaba station at 4PM.'

Looking at the time on her phone, it was only a while until it reached the time. A message came on the train's intercom, saying she needed to move if she wanted to get on the train to Inaba. Kyoko stood up and grabbed her bag, before transferring onto the train that would take her to Inaba.

Sitting down, she kept thinking about the dream that she had. But as she thought longer, she could only feel a growing pain.

Suddenly, she saw a woman screaming and being assaulted. She quickly tensed up, but realized that no one was there.

"...I'm probably just tired, and my brain is creating hallucinations due to my lack of rest."

Seeing the train finally arrive, she once again grabbed her bag. She stepped off the train and out of the station, looking around for her uncle.

"It's much emptier than I thought. I don't see anyone."

"Hey! Over here!"

Turning her head, Kyoko saw a man. Walking over to him, he held out his hand. Kyoko hesitated for a second, before taking it and shaking hands.

"Am I right to suppose you're my uncle?"

"Yup, that's right. Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you. Let's see… I'm your father's younger brother… and that about sums it up."

He noticed Kyoko had a pained look on her face, but it quickly disappeared.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Heh, you probably don't remember, but we've met. I've changed your diapers before, you know."

Kyoko sweat-dropped at the comment, and slightly blushed as well. She then shifted her notice to see something quivering behind him. Dojima put his hand behind him to push out a little girl. Kyoko hadn't noticed her yet, because she was trying to hide herself behind him.

"This here's my daughter. Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin."

"...'lo"

She then quickly hid back behind Dojima. He chuckled.

"What are you so shy for?"

Nanako smacked the back of his legs, causing him to laugh.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Kyoko reassured. "It's only natural to be nervous around new people, even if they're family."

"Yeah, I can see that. Well then… Let's get going. My car's over there."

Kyoko followed her uncle to the car, wondering what was in store for her in her new town.

And yet, she couldn't throw off this feeling of restlessness.


	2. First Case

Kyoko looked out the window as Dojima drove. The town of Inaba seemed to be a quiet place, and Kyoko could see how peaceful it was. It was completely different from how it was back in the city, at Hope's Peak Academy.

She was brought out of her thoughts as the car stopped. They haven't reached the house yet, and stopped for gas.

And looking at Nanako, a bathroom break. Kyoko got out of the car to observe more of the area. It felt very rural, as if it was on the verge of advancing. Compared to the city, it was less developed.

Nanako slightly dashed towards the bathroom, and Dojima walked off to the side to smoke.

"Are you in high school?"

Kyoko was brought out of her thoughts by the gas station attendant. Kyoko was surprised by the man's voice, as it was somewhat feminine, but she brushed it off.

"Yes, I am."

"Does it surprise a city girl to see how little there is out here? There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part time jobs. Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now. Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student."

She stuck his hand out, and Kyoko looked at it for a while, before shaking it.

"Oh, I should get back to work."

Nanako came back, and Kyoko could feel a headache. She almost blacked out, but stuck an arm out to lean against the car.

"Are you okay? Did you get carsick?"

Kyoko thought to herself. Was it exhaustion from the long trip? She does feel somewhat dizzy.

 _Was it that man...?_ Kyoko thought. Looking back to see him moving some gas containers. _...no. Even if it was a disease of some sort, it wouldn't take into effect this instantly. Perhaps I really am just tired._

* * *

They arrived at the Dojima residence. Her uncle and Nanako walked in ahead of her, as she stayed back and looked.

Kyoko was surprised at the size of the building. It wasn't as large as her home back in the city, but it was fairly similar in design. Perhaps her uncle did share the same tastes as her late grandfather.

So this would be her home for the next year. It wouldn't be a problem for her to feel at home.

She walked in, closing the door behind her. Dojima and Nanako were in the kitchen, cleaning up.

"Hey." Dojima said. "It's almost dinner time, so leave your stuff in the room we gave you. Upstairs on the right."

"Thank you."

Kyoko walked up the stairs and down the hall until she found the room she was given. There we boxes stacked throughout the room, as well as a chest of drawers and shelves. There was an old TV too, as well as a couch and small coffee table. A desk was in the corner, and there was a window that she could use to see outside. She dropped her bag on her desk and took off her coat, before walking back down, where the table had already been set. Dojima and Nanako were already sitting around the table.

"Come on, sit down."

Kyoko sat down with them, as Dojima raised his glass.

"All right, let's have a toast."

They raised their glasses, before drinking.

"So... Kyoko... your father is busy managing Hope's Peak Academy. I understand that you're grandfather, my father, passed away recently, but is there a reason you asked to transfer here?"

"...I decided to pursue the family business. Hope's Peak Academy didn't really suit my tastes."

Dojima was confused at that. From what he had heard, Hope's Peak Academy provided the best of the best for their students, who were all prodigies. Though he did understand that perhaps living with a detective would help, he couldn't help but feel a little curious. He decided to not press on the issue, since it was only Kyoko's first day.

"Is that so? I know it's only an year, but I hope you'll enjoy your stay. Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having someone you around. So long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Uncle Dojima." Kyoko said.

"C'mon, there's no need to be so formal!" Dojima said with a grin. "Look, you're making Nanako all tense."

Kyoko turned to the young girl in question, who was staring at her.

"Anyways, let's eat."

But just before they could, Dojima's cell phone started ringing. He let out an annoyed sigh.

"Ugh... Who's calling at this hour?"

He pulled out his phone, before speaking into it. "Dojima speaking." He stood up, before walking slightly off to the side. "Yeah? I see… So where is it?"

...

"All right, I'm on my way."

And then to himself, he muttered. "Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze.

He hung up, and turned to the two girls.

"Sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me. I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you help her out, okay?"

"...okay."

"Uncle Dojima, if you want, I could-"

"No. Thanks for offering, Kyoko, but it's still your first day. You should get some rest. But on the chance we do need help, you'll probably be the first one we turn to, alright?"

"...I understand."

Dojima nodded, before leaving. But he soon called back. "Nanako! It's raining out, what did you do with the laundry!?"

"I already brought it in!" She called back.

"Alright. Well, I'm off!"

Kyoko could hear the car starting as it drove away. Nanako turned on the TV, which put on a weather report saying that heavy rain would come in the upcoming days.

"...let's eat."

Kyoko didn't raise any objections as she picked up her chopsticks.

Aside from the sounds from the TV, there was no conversation. The silence was heavy, and Nanako thought that she should break it. But it was hard, as she had to admit that Kyoko was... slightly intimidating.

"U-um..."

Kyoko looked up at her.

"Can I ask you something?"

Kyoko could see how intimidated that Nanako was, and gave her a small smile. "It's fine. You can ask me anything."

"Okay, um... how come you have a different last name? Daddy explained how it works to me, so I'm kind of confused."

Kyoko's smile slightly faded.

"Oh, that's because my father took my mother's last name instead." She explained. "I never truly understood why though."

That was a lie. Kyoko knew that her father had only changed his last name to try and distance himself from his lineage, and detective work. But she didn't want to brood about it in front of Nanako. Thankfully, the TV changed the subject.

_"City council secretary Taro Namatame is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter. His wife, enka ballad sensation Misuzu Hiiragi, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages. In response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances. Until allegations of an affair with Mr. Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of the public eye."_

Kyoko couldn't help but be interested in the story. Though it was not necessarily crime based, it was somewhat intriguing and-

"This is boring."

Nanako pressed the remote and changed the channel. It switched to a commercial for Junes, a department store. At any rate, it made Nanako happier, as she sung along to the commercial. Kyoko quickly finished her meal, as she left Nanako to watch the TV. She walked up the stairs, ready to go to bed.

Before she went to sleep however, she noticed there were several text notifications on her phone.

Looking at the sender, she saw that it was Makoto Naegi, one of her friends back at Hope's Peak Academy.

It was a picture of Makoto, Byakuya, Hajime, Chiaki, Kaede, Shuichi and the rest of her friends.

At the bottom was a message.

_We're sad you had to go, Kyoko, but best of luck from all of us! Hope for the best!_

Kyoko smiled. Though she did have to leave, she knew her friends would always be with her. She laid down on the futon and soon fell asleep.

But her dreams were somewhat strange. She was seemingly stuck in a strange world, with a short sword in her hands. Fog obscured her vision, almost completely. She could only hear a single disembodied voice.

**Will you seek the truth?**

* * *

Kyoko opened her eyes to sunlight, as she remembered that she had school today. Quickly getting dressed as well as gathering her school supplies, she went downstairs to see Nanako had already prepared breakfast. There were eggs, bacon and toast.

"Good morning."

"Did you cook all of this?"

Nanako nodded. "Yeah. Dad can't cook, so I do, and I also order dinner sometimes."

Kyoko gave Nanako a warm smile. "You're a big girl for your age."

Nanako giggled. "Anyways, you're starting school today, right? My school's on the way, so… let's go together."

Kyoko nodded, as they started their breakfast. She noticed that Dojima wasn't around, and presumed that he was investigating a scene. She sighed as she continued to eat.

* * *

It was heavily raining, so Nanako and Kyoko had brought umbrellas.

They walked down the flood plain together, until Nanako stopped and pointed.

"You keep going straight from here." She said, turning around. "My school's this way. Bye."

Kyoko nodded, and kept on walking until she reached the intersection in front of the school. She could see other students walking towards the school. As she continued to walk, from behind her was a student trying to bike and hold an umbrella up at the same time. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't keep his balance and crashed.

Walking behind him, she saw him clutching his... family jewels and groaning in pain.

Remembering the many times that she had seen several of her male friends back at home suffer from this type of incident, she decided to leave him be.

Kyoko continued on her way, until she arrived at the front gates of the school. She wondered what kind of student life awaited her here.

* * *

The classroom was a lot more lively today. Somewhat understandable, since it was around the start of a new term. There was a lot of chatter, mostly complaining about the current teacher, or about a new transfer student.

A short-haired girl with a green jacket overheard all the talking.

"A transfer student from the city... Just like you, huh, Yosuke?"

A brown-haired boy with headphones was facedown on his desk, unresponsive.

"...Huh? You look dead today."

"Yeah, um... I don't wanna talk about it..."

The shxort-haired girl didn't push on it, and began talking to her friend.

"Awright, shut your traps!"

In walked in the teacher; Mr. Morooka. He was wearing a blue suit and checkered orange and yellow tie. What was somewhat jarring was his tremendous overbite. Following him was a purple-haired girl. She wore the usual Yasogami outfit, but also had on studded gloves.

"I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward!"

But his introduction wasn't finished, as he started to rant.

"First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be as pure as the driven snow!"

The entire class silently groaned.

"Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student. This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And she's just as much of a loser here as she was there, so you guys better not get any ideas about hitting on her! Tell em your name kid, and make it quick."

The purple haired girl stepped up.

"My name is Kyoko Kirigiri. I'm a transfer student from Hope's Peak Academy. I hope to get along with you all."

"What's that look you're giving the guy back there by the window!? You thought I wouldn't notice!? Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even think of getting involved with the guys here, or they'll probably take advantage of you."

"Then I will stay far away from you, Mr. Morooka." She said, stepping towards the empty desk next to the short-haired girl.

Most of the class was in awe that Kyoko had insulted the teacher like that, in fact, Mr. Morooka's jaw dropped, but for some reason he didn't linger too long on the fact, and just went into another rant.

"He's the worst, huh?"

Kyoko turned to see the short-haired girl talking to her.

"Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class... Well, we'll just have to hang in there for a year."

Kyoko nodded, before turning back to the front. She could hear the whispers of the class, talking about how she had 'punked King Moron'. Mr. Morooka yelled to try and calm everyone down, before getting into another rant.

Kyoko's life at Yasogami High had begun.

* * *

School seemed to finish up pretty quickly. Kyoko was putting away her belongings as the intercom started.

_"Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice."_

King Moron groaned. "Hrnh. You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise."

And with that, he stormed out, and the chatter started up again. Sirens seemed to only make the chatter louder, as many students could hear the loud sirens coming from outside. Kyoko tried to tune it out as she got ready to leave at a moments notice, wondering if her Uncle investigating something.

 _"Attention, all students."_ The intercom started. _"There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home."_

The intercom continued, but no one seemed to care, instead talking about what could have happened. Most of them decided to check it out, despite being told against it. Kyoko stood up to leave, before two girls approached her. She recognized the short-haired girl was the one sitting next to her.

"Hey, are you walking home by yourself? Why don't you come with us?"

"That would be fine by me, but what are your names?"

"Oh, nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I sit next to you, right?"

"Of course. Having something simple like that slip my mind would be ridiculous."

"Well, nice to meet you!" Chie said, before turning to the girl next to her. She had long black hair and a red sweater.

"This is Yukiko Amagi." Chie introduced.

"Oh, nice to meet you... I'm sorry this is so sudden..." She said.

"C'mon, don't apologize like that. It makes me look like I got no upbringing. I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all."

The three of them started to walk out the classroom, before they ran into another student. Kyoko recognized that he was the one that had crashed his bike earlier. He was sweating, looking very nervous.

"Uh, umm, Miss Satonaka...?" He said, holding up a DVD case.

"This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see..."

Chie looked confused until he bent down, holding it out.

"And... I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck!"

Chie took the DVD case, as the student quickly stood upright. "Seeya thanks!"

He started to quickly walk off.

"Stop right there! What did you do with my DVD?!"

Chie ran towards him and kicked him...

Kyoko could feel nothing but pity, since it was the second time today for the boy. Chie opened up the DVD case and yelled in shock and anger.

"What the!? I can't believe this! It's completely cracked! My _Trial of the Dragon_!"

"I think mine's cracked too... Critical hit to the nads..."

"Um, a-are you alright?" Yukiko asked him.

"Oh, Yukiko-san... Are you worried about me...?" He asked, smiling slightly through the pain.

"He's fine, Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home." Chie said, clearly annoyed.

They left, and Kyoko followed suite, as once again, experience showed her that leaving people be was sometimes the best option.

* * *

They had only walked a little bit outside of the school before they were stopped again. This time by a strange looking student.

"You're Yuki, right?" He asked. "Do you want to go out somewhere?"

"What...?" Yukiko asked. "Who are you?"

A few students saw and started to gossip about it. Kyoko overheard something along the lines of 'Amagi Challenge'.

The strange student continued. "Um, s-so... are you coming or not?"

"I-I'm not going..."

The strange student seemed to be offended at that. "Fine!" He said, running away.

"Wh-what did he want from me?" Yukiko said, curiously.

"What did he want...? Obviously, he was asking you out on a date." Chie said.

"Huh? Really?"

"I don't know if your feigning ignorance or not. But it's an effective strategy, none the less." Kyoko commented.

"Yeah. It was way over the top. Pretty creepy how he called you Yuki all of a sudden." Chie added.

"Yo, Yukiko-san. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh?"

The boy from earlier walked up next to them with his bike. He seemed to be doing well from when Chie gave him critical damage.

"Man, you're cruel." He added. "You got me the same way last year."

"I don't recall doing that." Yukiko said, confused.

"Whoa, you serious?" Yosuke said, enthusiastic. "So then, you wanna hang out sometime!?"

"...I'd rather not."

Yosuke's mood dropped. "That'll teach me to get my hopes up. Anyways, you two better not pick on the transfer student too much." He said, biking off.

"We're just curious, is all!" Chie called after him.

"Um, I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Yukiko apologized.

"Once again, it's fine."

"C'mon, let's go! Everyone is staring!" Chie said.

* * *

They were walking back to their homes as they talked.

"So you transferred here from a prestigious school... just because?"

Kyoko nodded. "I though the change in scenery would help me."

Chie felt that Kyoko was hiding something, but didn't want to try prying into her business on the first day.

"Well, there really is nothing here, huh? I mean, that is what makes it nice, but there's nothing much we can show to people from outside. There is something from Mt. Yasogami... I think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous."

"I think it's perfectly fine." Kyoko said. "It's very quaint here."

"Oh! Right! There's also the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it! It's the pride of Inaba!"

"Huh? It's... just an old inn."

"Oh, no way, it's been in all sorts of magazines as a hidden treasure." Chie said.

"I do recall reading several articles about it before I came here." Kyoko said.

"It's a great inn! It's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday. The inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going."

"...I don't think that's entirely true." Yukiko said. "And I'm not sure about-"

"Hey, what's that?"

Chie pointed to the corner of a street, where there were several police cars, pylons and tarps covering the ground. They could hear the excited chatter between the civilians.

"So that high schooler left school early, and as she came down this street..."

"Wow. Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?"

"I wanted to see it too."

"Uh, you got here too late. The police and fire department took it down just a moment ago."

"Well, I think it's terrifying! I can't believe a dead body showed up around here..."

Chie and Yukiko looked shocked, but Kyoko's expression didn't change.

"Wait, what did she just say? A dead body!?" Chie said.

Kyoko then noticed who was by the scene. He turned and walked over.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Dojima asked.

"We were just passing by, then we noticed the situation." Kyoko answered.

"Huh. I should have figured that'd happen." Dojima said, looking annoyed. "That damn principal. We told him not to let them through here..."

"You know this guy?" Chie asked Kyoko.

Kyoko nodded.

"I'm Detective Dojima, her guardian." He said, introducing himself to Chie and Yukiko. "Uhh... Well, how should I say this... I hope you get along with her."

"Uncle Dojima. What exactly happened?"

"Well, I'd tell you, but this isn't exactly the appropriate time. We haven't even gotten an autopsy report yet. I'll tell you when we get the information."

"I understand, Uncle."

Dojima nodded, before going back to the scene. A young detective came running right past him though, and heaved in the corner.

"Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office!?" Dojima yelled.

"I-I'm sorry... Nngh..."

"Go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information."

"Was this what that announcement was about...?" Chie realized.

"What do they mean... it was hanging from the antenna...?" Yukiko wondered.

Kyoko simply put a hand on her chin, not sure what to make of the information.

"Well, we're taking off." Chie said. "Starting tomorrow, neighbor, let's do our best!"

"Take care." Kyoko said to them, as they walked off. She turned back to the crime scene. Just wondering what in the world had transpired.

* * *

Kyoko soon found herself sitting in front of the television with Nanako. There wasn't a lot of talking between them. Kyoko was hoping that the television would bring up some information about the case.

"I wonder if Dad's not coming home again tonight..."

Kyoko wondered if she should try comforting Nanako, but then the news changed topics.

_"Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb. Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba."_

Kyoko turned all of her attention to the TV, as it cut to the school zone. Could this be the incident that she came across earlier?

_"The deceased has been identified as Ms. Mayumi Yamano, a 27-year-old announcer at the local television station. The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's investigation have revealed..."_

"Ah! The Inaba Police Department! Th-That's where Dad works!"

Nanako looked concerned about this, so Kyoko decided to try to reassure her. "It'll be alright."

"...I know. That's his job, so this stuff happens."

_"The body was found hanging from a large television antenna atop a local resident's roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the death is an accident or a homicide."_

_Unknown cause of death?_ Kyoko put a hand on her chin. _Did the a_ _utopsy provide no information?_

_"A thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow."_

Kyoko leaned back in thought as the report finished. The death of Mayumi Yamano... Her affair with Taro Namatame was brought to light only a few days ago. It couldn't have been a coincidence.

"They found her on the roof? That's scary..."

Nanako's mood immediately lifted as the Junes commercial popped up. Kyoko couldn't help but feel that the commercial just jumped in at the wrong time. She didn't complain though, as Nanako sang along to the advertisement. Nanako sang along to the short jingle.

"Do you like that song?" Kyoko asked her.

"Yep! It's popular at school too."

Nanako continued to sing to herself over and over again. While Kyoko did have to admit that the song was somewhat irritating, Nanako seemed to be happier, forgetting all about the scary story.

Kyoko left Nanako to sing, going upstairs to sleep, tired of adjusting to her new environment. She wondered how tomorrow would play out. No doubt that the school would be talking about the death.

She put these thoughts out of her mind as she laid down on her bed.

* * *

Kyoko's question about what would happen tomorrow was answered. On her way to school, the same male student from early rode by. Kyoko tried to recall his name, before he crashed. Walking over, she remembered that his name was Yosuke. He was stuck in a trash can, rolling around.

"S-Someone..." He said, begging for help.

Kyoko decided to help him. She put her foot down on the trash can to stop it from rolling, and let the boy crawl out.

Essentially, he wasn't stuck much at all. He seemed to unintentionally act stuck. Perhaps the panic from the crash, or the damage he suffered yesterday was still lasting.

"Whew, you saved me. Thanks!" He said, getting on his bike. "Umm... Oh yeah, that's right. You're that transfer student, Kyoko Kirigiri."

"Yes. It seems you already know my name. I've only met you in passing, so I haven't been formally introduced to you."

"Well, I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Nice to meet ya."

"It's nice to meet you too." Kyoko said. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He reassured her. Kyoko couldn't help but think that he was checking her out, and crossed her arms defensively.

"Say, did you hear about the incident form yesterday? They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna! You think it was some kinda warning? There's no way something that weird could've been an accident."

"Well, I'm not sure about it being a sort of warning. But what I'm positive about is that this is connected to the scandal the announcer was in earlier."

"Oh, really? What makes you say that?"

"The close timing of these two incidents is no coincidence. There must be some sort of connection."

"Yeah, I guess it makes sense. Huh, you're sorta like a detective, huh?"

"I do come from a long line of them, yes."

"Whoa, even cooler!"

Kyoko gave a small smile. While she wasn't normally the type to do so, she couldn't help but feel a sense of pride.

"But damn, dangling a dead body over a roof like that... That's just messed up." Yosuke said. "Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place."

"You'd be surprised at the type of people you can find." Kyoko said, completely serious.

Silence passed between the two, before Yosuke looked at his watch.

"Oh crap, we're late!" Yosuke said. "Um..."

"Yes?"

"You want a ride? It's a little squeaky, but we should be fine." Yosuke offered, blushing slightly.

Kyoko gave a deadpan stare at him, but sighed, knowing there was no other option.

"Don't try anything funny." She said, getting on.

"Yes Ma'am." Yosuke said, with a slight smirk.

* * *

After Morooka's lecture, Kyoko started to pack away her things. Yosuke walked up to her just as she finished cleaning up.

"So, you getting used to this place?" He asked.

"Quite well in fact."

"Wow, that was fast." Yosuke said. "There isn't much to do here compared to the big city, but there is that certain... something you can't get anywhere else."

"What exactly?"

"The air's clean, the food's great... Oh, you know about the local delicacy?"

"No." Kyoko responded.

"It's grilled steak! Like that's anything special, huh?" He said, as if it was a joke.

"I see."

 _Man, just single sentence answers, huh?_ Yosuke thought. "I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come? You helped me out this morning, so it's on me."

"...did you just ask me out?"

"Wha-no!" Yosuke said, stammering. "It's not that, it's just that I think that I owe you one for saving me. It's not a date, ha ha... Unless?..."

"What about me, huh? No apologies?"

Chie walked up to the two, clearly annoyed.

"My 'Trial of the Dragon.'" She clarified, though both Kyoko and Yosuke had already guessed.

Yosuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You always come around when I'm talking about food..."

"How about it, Yukiko?" Chie said, turning to her friend. "Don't you think he should treat us, too?"

Yukiko, who had been silently gathering her possessions, stood up. "I'll pass... I don't want to gain any more weight. I need to help out at the inn today, anyway."

"Wow, Yukiko-san!" Yosuke said. "You started training to take over the business?"

"It's not like that!" She said, almost defensively. "I'm just helping out when it gets busy. Well, I should be on my way."

She left the classroom, and Chie turned to the other two. "Oh well. We should get going too."

"Huh? Do I seriously have to treat two people...?" Yosuke whined.

"It appears so." Kyoko said.

"I didn't need a confirmation..."

* * *

"THIS is the cheap place you were talking about?! They don't have grilled steak here."

They were at the Junes food court. Yosuke walked up to the table and placed a tray of food down.

"Yeah, well, once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my plans." Yosuke said, sitting down.

"Still, that's no reason to take us to your place." Chie said.

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything."

"What exactly do you mean by 'your place?'" Kyoko asked.

"Oh, right. I haven't told you yet, huh?" Yosuke said. "I moved her from another city about six months back. This location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it. So our entire family came out here."

"I see."

Yosuke took one of the drinks, and held it up. "Here, this is to welcome you to town."

Kyoko wordlessly took one of the drinks.

"Satonaka, yours is on me too." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, I know." She bluntly responded, before they gave cheers, then started to talk. "It's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much since. A lot of stores there started closing, and... Oh, uh..."

"...You can't blame it all on Junes, can you?" Yosuke asked, before sighing.

"Well, it's only natural." Kyoko stated. "New and improved is what today's society wants. Even if Junes sells the items at a higher price, many will still buy it. The wide variety of objects also helps."

"Kirigiri-san, I don't know if you're complimenting the place or confirming Chie's thoughts." Yosuke said, as his gaze shifted away.

"It's just my thoughts on the matter."

Yosuke leaned back, before he noticed someone familiar. "Hey... It's Saki-senpai! Sorry, be right back."

"Who's that?" Kyoko asked curiously, as Yosuke got up.

"Oh, that's Saki Konishi." Chie answered. "Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district. I think she's working her part-time though."

"And I'm guessing that Yosuke went over there because he likes her?"

"Bingo!" Chie said, with a smirk. "Though I'm pretty sure that he'll never have a chance with her."

"You'd be surprised at the types of relationships people can have." Kyoko said, slowly taking a sip from her drink.

Chie's sweatdropped, wondering _who_ Kyoko was talking about. Thankfully, Yosuke and Saki came over, breaking the awkward silence.

"Are you the transfer student?" Saki asked. "Oh, did you hear about me already?"

Kyoko nodded, as she put down her drink.

"It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to, huh?" She asked. "I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the other guys much."

"N-Not necessarily." Yosuke said.

"He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you two get along well." She said. "Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you."

"I don't consider him to be annoying. I consider him a good friend already."

Yosuke and Chie couldn't help but notice that Kyoko's words were a little cold. Saki didn't seem to notice and just chuckled.

"I know, I'm just kidding."

"C-C'mon, Senpai. There's no need to worry about something like that." Yosuke said.

"Well, my break's just about over. Back to work I go. Laters." She said, walking off.

"Oh, uh, Senpai!" Yosuke called, but it she didn't seem to hear him. He sat back down. "Heh, Saki-senpai says I'm annoying, but she's even nosier than me. She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same way."

"Ohh, you don't want her treating you like a brother, huh?" Chie teased. "Oh, I get it. So that's how it is."

Chie struck a dramatic pose and started to speak like a narrator. "The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain. The flame of forbidden love!"

"Wha-?! Dude, it's not like that."

"Your blush says otherwise." Kyoko said.

"You too? It's nothing like that."

"Oh, is that so? Well, I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart." Chie said. "You ever hear of the Midnight Channel?"

The two stared at Chie, clearly not knowing what she was talking about.

"You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While, you're stating at your own image, another person will appear on the screen. And they say, that person's your soulmate."

"What? For a second, I thought you were actually going to say something useful." Yosuke snarked. "How can you get all excited over such a childish urban legend like that?"

"Childish, huh? You don't believe it, do you!?" She said, angry.

"It is somewhat hard to believe." Kyoko said, though she does know for a fact that several of her former classmates would listen to Chie.

"Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out- then you'll see!"

"Try it out-? Wait, you haven't even tried it yourself?" Yosuke asked. "Wow, I'm trying to remember the last time I heard something this stupid."

Chie crossed her arms and pouted.

"All that aside... you know that "incident" yesterday? You guys think it was murder?" Yosuke said, with a serious tone, before the mood whiplash came. "Ooh, what if the culprit behind it was still lurking around...?"

"Sheesh, you shouldn't joke about stuff like that." Chie said, almost scolding him. "Now who's the childish one? All I am saying is, you guys better try it out tonight. I'm sure Kyoko will. Right?"

Kyoko had her chin on her hand, deep in thought.

"Kyoko?"

"Ah... Yes?"

"You seemed to be thinking a lot. What is it?" Chie asked.

"I was thinking over the facts of the incident yesterday."

"Oh, that's right." Yosuke said, turning to Chie. "Kyoko didn't tell you yet, but she comes from a long line of detectives."

"Really? That's cool." Chie said, in awe. "So, what are your thoughts on this?"

"There's not enough information for me to make a clear judgement yet, but it's safe to say it was a homicide case."

"No, not the murder, the Midnight Channel!"

"...it seems like a very foolish idea."

"Hey!"

"But to humor you, I will try it out."

"Thanks! See Yosuke, Kyoko's rational!"

"I don't think you realize that she's pitying you..."

* * *

Back at the Dojima residence, Kyoko was having dinner with Nanako, but Dojima was nowhere to be found. Nanako looked down, somewhat disappointed.

"Did your father call?" Kyoko asked her.

"No... He always says he will..."

The two sat in silence before the sounds of the front door got their attention.

"Oh! He's home!"

Dojima walked in, clearly tired.

"What a day..." He sighed. "I'm back. Did anything happen while I was out?"

"No. You're late again." Nanako said.

"I'm sorry... Been busy at work." He said, sitting down on the couch. "Could you put the news on for me?"

Nanako looked annoyed, but listened to her father. She pressed a button on the remote, bringing the television to life.

_"Next, more details in the developing story on the incident in foggy Inaba. Announcer Mayumi Yamano's dead body was found hanging above a house in this isolated rural town. It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Taro Namatame, husband of enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi."'_

_Another report about the incident...?_ Kyoko thought.

_"The police plan to investigate this relationship and question any personnel involved with them. In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with the local student who found Ms. Yamano's body."_

"An interview with the kid?" Dojima said, yawning. "Where the hell did they find her?"

It cut to an image of a student. While her voice was distorted and her face was blurred, Kyoko couldn't help but feel that she recognized her from somewhere.

_"What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face? Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?"_

_"Huh? She was killed?"_

_"Oh, err... So did you see anyone suspicious around her?"_

_"No, not really..."_

_"We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?"_

_"Huh? That's..."_

"Personal information." Kyoko finished.

"Honestly... what the hell is wrong with that reporter?" Dojima said, annoyed.

"He's clearly unprofessional. Just from the way she was responding, you could tell he was making her uncomfortable." Kyoko said, though she still couldn't shake the feeling that she recognized her.

The report continued to give more information about the case. Though none of them were very solid. Most were just opinions on what kind of effects it would have on the community. Eventually, the Junes commercial came up, and once again, Nanako started to sing along with it.

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako sang. "Hey Dad, can we go to Junes together sometime?"

Dojima's snores answered her.

"...No?"

Dojima just snored louder.

"Jeez..."

* * *

In her room, Kyoko had changed out of her school uniform. She was sitting on the couch in a lavender t-shirt, and white shorts. She still wore her gloves. Outside, rain was heavily pouring down. She ignored it, and was texting on her phone to a friend.

_So how is it there?_

_It's a quiet place._

_Still, I'm surprised that you decided to leave right out of the blue._

_I sometimes surprise myself, Makoto._

_Well, I hope that you stay safe. Everyone at Hope's Peak Academy heard about the murder that happened. Maihru was about to take a train there to get the scoop._

_I see._

_Anyways, it's been really busy, with the annual play being several months away, everyone's working hard. Hifumi, Gundham and Kokichi are planning the story, while Sayaka, Ibuki and Kaede were recording songs._

_I'm sorry I'm not there to help._

_It's alright. Maybe you can drop by for the play or something._

_I'll put it into consideration. Good night, Makoto._

_Night._

Kyoko put her phone down and sighed. She could feel her eyes closing, and though vaguely of moving towards the futon.

But something made her eyes shoot open. She remembered what Chie had said earlier, and looked at the small television in her room.

 _It's a ridiculous rumor..._ She thought. _But..._

She stood up and moved to the TV. Staring at it for a while, nothing popped up, even though the clock struck twelve. She gave it a few more seconds, before turning away.

"As I thought. Nothing."

Nothing, until the television turned on.

Kyoko whipped around to see faded images on the television. They kept on cutting from the image to static, frustrating her. She saw a teenage girl seemingly in panic... just what was it?

_**I am thou...** _

Kyoko clutched her head, feeling a sharp pain pinging through.

_**Thou art I...** _

The pain was unbearable, as she stumbled. Her legs feeling as if they could give away at any moment.

**_Thou art the one... who opens the door..._ **

Kyoko fell to her knees, gloved hand over her face. She felt very sick, and waited for the pain to pass. Breathing heavily, she looked up at the television, which had stopped the strange program.

She stood back up and stared at the television. Her curiosity pushed her, and she stuck and hand out towards the television.

Upon touching the screen, white ripples expanded from the point she touched. Almost immediately, she withdrew her hand. Gathering more courage, she stuck her hand out again, and this time, her hand phased though the screen.

Before she could react to this, she felt something grab her arm. Panic seized her as she was dragged into the screen. Without hesitation, she pulled back as far as she could. She broke free from whatever had grabbed onto her and fell backwards, smashing her head against the corner of small table.

Biting her lip, she held her head, trying to neutralize the new pain her head was experiencing. Tears from both the trauma and shock threatened at the corner of her eyes. She could barely make out any of her surroundings, and only registered Nanako's voice after the pain had faded slightly.

 _"Are you okay?"_ She heard Nanako's voice call.

"I'm fine." Kyoko said, wincing. Of course, she was in pain, but she didn't want to trouble Nanako at this time of night. "Did I wake you up?"

 _"I heard a really loud noise..."_ She said. _"...Well, good night."_

The footsteps becoming quieter indicated that she had returned to her room. Kyoko turned back to the television, sweating and trying to calm herself down. Looking at her hands, she saw that there were a few tears in her gloves. From a few of the rips, she could see the ugly burn scars on her hands. She felt as if they were new again, as if her hands had once again suffered from a blazing inferno.

She took off her gloves, before putting them away and looking for her spares. Finding some perfectly new ones. She placed them on top of her school bag. Before she went to sleep, she gave the television one more long stare.

"What just happened...?"

Some mysteries could never be answered.

But for this one, Kyoko was determined to find it.


	3. Awakenings

Kyoko was at her desk, putting away all her supplies as she overheard students. They were all talking about the body that was found. She couldn't help but scoff slightly. These girls didn't know how terrible these sorts of things really were. She was brought out of her thoughts as Yosuke walked up to her. His expression was troubled.

"Yo, um…"

"Yosuke?"

"It's, uh, it's not really that important, but…"

"Nothing is unimportant, Yosuke." She reassured. "Everyone has their priorities."

"Thanks. Well, yesterday on TV, I…"

He trailed off, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Oh, uhh… Never mind. Look, I'll tell you later. Ahaha…" He said, trying to brush it off.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow at the behaviour, as Chie walked up.

"Yosuke, did you hear the rumor?" She asked. "Saki-senpai's supposedly the one who discovered that body."

"I wonder if that's why she looked so down… She doesn't seem to be at school today either." He noted.

Kyoko remembered the news report, and how they only censored her eyes and the voice changer wasn't really well done. _That_ was why she seemed so familiar, she realized. She was so deep in her thoughts, that that she didn't notice Yukiko stand up to leave.

"Huh? Hey Yukiko, are you helping out at the inn today too?" Chie asked her friend.

"Things are really out of hand right now." She said. "I'm sorry."

She then left the classroom, expression downtrodden.

"Is it just me, or does Yukiko-san seem way stressed out today?" Yosuke observed.

"I guess they're running her ragged…" Chie said, somewhat sad at her friend's problems. But that expression soon changed. "By the way, did you see… it… last night?"

"Huh…?" Yosuke said, almost surprised. "Uh, well… What about you?"

"I did! I seriously saw a girl!" Chie exclaimed. "But… my soulmate's a girl? What's that supposed to mean?"

"…are you a lesbian?" Kyoko asked. Yosuke held a laugh in at Kyoko's blunt statement.

"Wha- no!" Chie said, face red as she started to describe what she saw. "Besides, I couldn't tell who it was, but it was a girl for sure… Her hair was brown, about shoulder length. She was wearing our school uniform, and…"

Yosuke's eyes widened. "Hey… I think that's the same person I saw. I couldn't make out much detail, though. The image I saw was much blurrier…"

"Wait, so you saw it too!? And we saw the same girl…? Does that mean… we have the same soulmate?"

"How should I know?" Yosuke said.

"I thought you said you weren't lesbian?" Kyoko asked Chie.

"I know! I just said… ugh, never mind."

Yosuke turned to Kyoko. "How 'bout you? Did you see it?"

Kyoko's expression grew grave. The two looked at her in anticipation.

"Well… yes I did. I did see the same girl that Chie described, but… there was something strange. I heard a voice and I felt as if I had a migraine. The voice told me to reach into the TV and I did… and my hand went straight through the screen, and something tried to drag me in. I pulled away until I broke free and struck my head against the table in my room. It was then I decided to go to sleep."

"…well, it sounds like we all saw the same person." Yosuke said. "But weird voices aside, what was that about getting sucked into your TV…?"

The disbelief in his voice was apparent, and Kyoko couldn't help but feel annoyed.

"Were you that tired last night? You must've just fallen asleep in front of your TV." He guessed.

"That'd be one interesting dream though." Chie said. "I like the part where you got stuck 'cause your TV was too small. That's pretty realistic. Well, if it had been bigger, the—Ohhh, that reminds me. Our family's been talking about buying a bigger TV."

The sudden change of topic surprised Kyoko.

"Oh yeah? Well, flatscreen TVs are definitely in these days." Yosuke said. "Wanna go check 'em out on the way back? We're beefing up our electronics department this month."

"Oh, definitely! My parents don't know anything about electronics, and I've just gotta see my Kung-fu movies on the big screen! Hwa-taaaa!" She yelled, striking a pose.

"We've got some pretty big ones in stock. I bet they'd be big enough for you to fit into, hehe."

Kyoko was irritated at their disbelief, but she didn't stay too mad. After all, such an outlandish story would be hard to believe. But, there was one way to make them believe her…

* * *

Kyoko stood in front of one of the large flatscreen TVs as Yosuke was showing her and Chie the TV selection. Earlier, the two tried to phase through the TV, but to no success. They laughed it off, but all that did was make Kyoko even more determined to show them the truth.

_What I saw wasn't a dream. I know it. And to prove it..._

She stuck her arm out towards the screen... and her hand touched glass. For a split second, she felt like a fool, and doubted herself… until her hand phased through.

"Oh yeah, Kyoko." Yosuke said, turning to face her. "What kind of TV do you-"

The words died in his throat as he saw what the girl was doing.

"Huh? Something wrong, Yosuke?" Chie asked.

She turned to see what Yosuke saw, and was equally as shocked.

"I-Is her arm… in the TV…?"

"Whoa… Uhhh… Is that some kinda… new model? L-Like with a new function?" Chie asked, voice shaky.

"Hell no!"

The two ran over to Kyoko, who had not moved, nor changed her expression from an intrigued one.

"You gotta be kidding me… Did you really stick your hand through the screen?" Chie said in disbelief.

"Well, I am doing so, am I not?" Kyoko asked her.

"Oh man… This is for real… That's some magic trick, Kyoko! So how's it work, huh!? What's the magician's secret!?"

"I'm no Ultimate Magician. I don't know magic tricks." Kyoko said. "But perhaps…"

Kyoko took her arm out, before leaning forward and sticking her head into the TV. Like her hand, it phased right through.

"H-Hey, don't do that! What're you doing!?" Yosuke yelled, panic rising in his voice.

"Oh my God!" Chie said, putting both hands on her cheeks.

"Not the time for that, Chie!" Yosuke said. "Well, yes to the expression, but… never mind."

"It's very odd." Kyoko said from the TV. "It's only empty space inside."

"Wh-What do you mean, "inside"!?"

"Wh-What do you mean, "empty space"!?"

"It seems quite spacious in here." Kyoko said, ignoring their freak outs. She had grown used to them when working on cases with those that weren't prepared. While she herself was very surprised, she hid it quite well.

"Wh-What do you mean, "spacious"!?"

"I mean, what's going on!?"

Yosuke then held his stomach. "Holy crap… I-I think this is all too much for my bladder…"

"What the-?! Are you gonna pee your pants!?" Chie yelled, taking a step back.

"I've been holding it in all day! I-I haven't had a chance to go…" He whined. "Aarrgh! Can't… hold it… anymore…!"

He ran off… only to come rushing straight back.

"Shit! Customers! They're coming!"

Chie began to panic more as well. "What!? But we've got a girl half stuck in a TV here! Wh-What're we gonna do!?"

"It's fine." Kyoko said. "I'll just take my head out and-"

The sudden bump from behind caused her to fall forward. In that moment, she realized that in Yosuke and Chie's panic, they must have run into her. All she could feel was open air as the three of them fell through the TV.

* * *

Kyoko didn't know how long they fell. All she knew was that upon hitting solid ground, they were all still alive.

"Ow, I landed right on my wallet…" Yosuke groaned.

Chie sat up and looked around. "Where are we? Some place in Junes?"

"No, we fell into a TV… I think…"

They all stood up, observing their surroundings. There were a few objects here and there, but all they could see was fog everywhere… as far as they could see.

"Haa… So… uh… We're still alive… right?" Chie asked.

Kyoko put her fingers to her neck, checking for a pulse. "I believe so. Are you two alright?"

"I think my butt's cracked now..." Yosuke groaned.

"Of course it is!" Chie said.

Instead of snapping back, Yosuke looked around. "Whoa!"

"Wh-what now?" Chie asked. "Did you wet your pants?"

"No, stupid! Look around!"

While mostly everything was covered by a thick fog, they could make out a few steps. Some wire, grated pillars and lights.

"Is this... a studio?" Chie wonders aloud. "All this fog... Or is it smoke? There's no place like this in Inaba, is there... ?"

"Hell no..." Yosuke said. "But man... this place is huge..."

"What're we gonna do...? Chie asked, panicking slightly.

"Let's look around." Kyoko suggested. "There's no answer if we just stay here."

"Huh? B-But... Look, we need to get home and-!"

She turned around, and the words died in her throat.

"Huh? Wait a minute... Which way did we come in from? I don't see a way in... or out!"

"What? That can't be right! H-How could that be!?" Yosuke said.

"I don't know! Don't ask me!" Chie said, hands on her head. "I can't take this anymore! I wanna go home!"

"Okay... so how!?" Yosuke snapped.

"Both of you, calm down." Kyoko said. "Panic will make things worse."

"Y-You're right. Okay... okay." Yosuke said, taking a deep breath. "Let's calm down and think about this. All right, so we need to find a way out."

"Is there really a way outta here...?" Chie asked.

"That's why I suggested we look around." Kyoko said.

"Yeah. We got in... so we must be able to get out _some_ how." Yosuke deduced.

"That's true, but..." Chie started.

"If there's no exit, we're trapped, so let's cross our fingers and look around." Yosuke said.

They nodded, and walked through the fog. Unbeknownst to them, something had picked up on their presence.

* * *

They walked for what felt like an eternity, before stopping.

"What is this place...? It feels different from where we were before..." Chie said.

"It looks like we're in some kinda building." Yosuke said, straining his eyes. "But damn, this fog's so thick, I can hardly see."

"Are you sure we're not wandering _farther_ away?"

"I can't be positive, but we've gotta trust our instinct a little."

"I know, but..."

"Let's just keep moving." Kyoko said. They kept walking... until Yosuke noticed something.

"Hey, is it me or is the fog lighter here?"

Kyoko looked around. Indeed, it felt somewhat clearer, and she could make out more details through the fog. Yosuke pulled out his phone and, as he guessed, no service.

"Can't you guys slow down a little?" Chie said, catching up. "It's hard enough to see where you're going..."

She trailed off, as the two noticed something behind her. Confused, Chie turned around and joined them in their shock. "Huh? What the...!?"

They were in a room of some sort. The details were still clouded by to fog, but was clearing up slightly. There were torn posters all over the walls. There was also a bed and chair.

"It's a dead end! There's no exit!" Chie said.

"It keeps getting creepier and creepier the further we go..." Yosuke said.

His hands went to his stomach. "Aargh! I can't hold it any longer! My bladder's gonna explode!"

Yosuke ran to the corner of the room, and the two girls heard unzipping. Kyoko merely turned away, while Chie was shocked.

"Yosuke!? What're you doing!?"

"I gotta let it out before I piss my pants!"

"You're going here!? Oh, you have got to be kidding!"

Yosuke looked back, an irritated expression on his face. "T-Turn around! I can't go if everyone's watching!"

"Already done." Kyoko said, her back to him.

After a few more minutes, Yosuke groaned. "Aaaaargh.. I can't do it! It's all your fault if my bladder bursts!"

"Like I care..." Chie said.

Yosuke zipped up his pants before rejoining the two.

"Anyways... what's with this room?" Chie asked, looking around. "Check out these posters... Their faces are all cut out... Somebody must really hate this person..."

Yosuke noticed what was in the middle of the room. "Dude... this chair and rope... That kind of arrangement is never good." He put a hand on his chin. "It's tied in a noose... Is this a scarf?"

"C'mon... Let's go back to where we came from, and look somewhere else for an exit..." Chie said nervously.

Yosuke and Chie walked to the door, but Kyoko was observing the torn posters.

"Kyoko?" Yosuke asked. "What's up?"

"I believe I've seen this poster before, but I can't exactly recall where."

"Oh, really? Huh... now that you mention it, it looks awfully familiar..."

"Who CARES!?" Chie yelled. "Let's go! I am sick of this place! And... I'm not feeling so good..."

"Now that you mention it, me too..." Yosuke said, hand on his forehead.

Kyoko noted that her body felt heavy... but then recalled that she had felt like this earlier as well. Could it be this place's oppressive atmosphere? But if so, what had caused her sickness earlier?

"Alright, let's go back. I'm seriously starting to feel sick..." Yosuke said.

They walked out of the room and through the fog again. They didn't know how long they had walked, but they made it back to the studio.

"Whew. We finally made it back here..." Chie said, before looking around. "Wait... What's that...?"

Yosuke and Kyoko looked up, before taking a quick step back. "Th-There's something over there!" Yosuke said.

They heard footsteps, as something walked out of the fog. As it came into view... it was...

"What is this thing?" Chie asked. "A monkey? A bear...?"

Some strange cartoonish animal stood in front of them. It was dressed similarly to a clown, but was seemingly a bear.

"What in the world...?" Yosuke stammered.

 _Cute..._ Kyoko thought to herself.

"Th-That's what I wanna know! Who are you guys...?"

Chie gasped. "It talked!" She quickly composed herself. "Uhh... What are you!? Y-You wanna fight!?"

It took a few steps back, cowering. "D-Don't yell at me like that..."

Kyoko stepped forward, taking a softer approach. "I'm sorry my friend scared you. But we need to know; what is this place?"

"This place is what it is." The bear said, no longer cowering. "It doesn't have a name. It's where I live."

"You... live here?" Yosuke asked.

"If I was you guys, I'd hurry back to the other side." Teddie said. "Someone's been throwing people in here. It's a big headache."

"Huh? Throwing people in? What're you talking about?" Yosuke asked, confused.

"I dunno who's doing it!" The bear said, comically stamping its feet. "I just want them to think before they go doing things like that!"

"Hey, what's your problem?" Chie yelled, making the bear cower again. "What gives YOU the right to yell at us like that!? What ARE you!? Where are we!? What the heck's going on here!?"

The bear ran behind Kyoko, almost as if for protection.

"I already told you... A-Anyways, you should hurry back."

"What it comes down to is, you want us to get outta here, right?" Yosuke deduced. "Well, so do we! We just don't know how, dammit!"

"Urrrrgh! That's why I'm saying I'll let you out!" The bear said, stamping its feet again.

"Like I keep saying, we don't know where the frickin' exit- Wait, what?"

The bear tapped its feet twice, and a stack of TVs popped up out of nowhere.

"What the hell!?" Yosuke said, stunned.

"Wh-Where did these TVs come from!?" Chie stammered.

They walked around to the side where the screens were, still confused.

"Okay, now go, go, get outta here! I'm a busy bear!"

The bear pushed them towards the TVs.

"What's going on now!? Whoa! Hey, what're you doing!?" Chie yelled.

"S-Stop pushing!" Yosuke complained.

But a few shoves later, and they were through the TV.

* * *

"Huh? Is this...?" Chie said, looking around.

"Did we... make it back?" Yosuke asked.

They stood up. Sure enough, they were back in Junes. Right in front of the TVs where they had entered. The intercom boomed.

_"Attention shoppers. Our daily limited-time sale will now begin at the side dish area on the first floor. Why not try the delicious, fresh produce Junes picked for you this morning as your side dish for dinner tonight? All ages are invited to take advantage of this incredible bargain!"_

"Crap, it's already that late!?" Yosuke noticed.

"Looks like we were in there for quite awhile." Kyoko said, looking at her watch.

"That's right..." Yosuke realized. "Now I remember where I saw that poster before!"

He pointed to the wall. "Look over there! That's the poster we saw!"

Chie was confused, as Kyoko looked to where Yosuke was pointing.

"You're correct, Yosuke." Kyoko said. "It was hard to be certain because the posters were missing the face, but now that we see the original... it's unmistakably the same."

"Well, she's been all over the news lately." Chie added. "Something about... her husband having an affair with that announcer lady who died the other day."

"Hey, so does that mean...?" Yosuke noted. "That weird room we saw... Could it be related to that Yamano lady's death...? Now that I think about it... there was that creepy noose hanging from the ceiling..."

He shook his head. "Yaargh, stop! No more! We gotta stop talking about this. I'm gonna wipe what happened today from my brain. I don't think my poor heart can take anymore."

"I'm feeling a chill too..." Chie said. "Let's go home... I wanna lie down and rest."

The two walked away, but Kyoko stayed for a bit, looking at the TV. She had to admit, she did feel slightly faint, but her curiosity was pushing that feeling down.

Just what was that other world...?

"Yo! Kyoko! Hurry up before the store closes!"

She took one last look, before walking away.

* * *

Kyoko entered the Dojima residence, walking in to see her uncle and Nanako sitting at the table, waiting for their cup ramen to cook.

"Hey, welcome home." Dojima said.

Kyoko only nodded and sat down, feeling tired from the events that transpired today.

"Uh-Hmm... Well, I doubt you'd know... Actually, you probably do." Dojima said. "But have you heard anything about a student named Saki Konishi?"

"Saki Konishi? Well, she wasn't at school today. I do know she was the one that..." She looked at Nanako, who's eyes were glued to the TV screen. "...discovered what happened a while ago."

"Oh. I see..." Dojima said, in thought. "Well, to be honest... we got a call from her family. She disappeared. We've got people looking for her, but she hasn't been found yet..."

Kyoko's eyes widened as Dojima sighed.

"Work just keeps piling up..."

The TV continued on with the news report.

_"And now, more on the case still casting a shadow over the foggy town of Inaba. Not long ago, texlevision announcer Mayumi Yamano was found dead in the small town. Up until now, her whereabouts prior to her death had been unknown. But the police investigation has found that she had been staying in the region's famous Amagi Inn."_

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. The Amagi Inn... the one that Yukiko's family runs...

_"She had apparently been staying there alone. Perhaps she was taking a vacation to recover from her ordeal...?"_

_"Oh yes, the Amagi Inn! Their hot springs are first-rate! The manager's teenage daughter also works there, and it's rumored that she'll take over the inn this spring. If that happens, she'll be one of the youngest managers on record! I should book another trip there!"_

_"Uhh... I-I see... Moving along, it's time for the weather report. The rain has begun to subside. From now until morning, heavy fog warnings will be in effect in the Inaba region. Visibility will be severely reduced, so please be careful if you pan on driving in the area..."_

The news continued, but Kyoko tuned it out. So Mayumi Yamano had been staying at the Inn... why did that give her a bad feeling? Not only that, Saki was missing...

"Is the ramen ready now?" Nanako asked.

"Give it some more time." Dojima said.

"Tch-choo!" Kyoko sneezed into her sleeve. She felt a slight chill.

"Are you sick?" Dojima asked. "You're probably still adjusting to the new environment."

He turned to his daughter. "Nanako, could you get her some cold medicine?"

Nanako nodded before standing up to get it. Dojima turned back to his niece.

"You should get to bed after you take it."

Kyoko nodded before feeling another sneeze. "Good idea. Tch-choo!"

* * *

Kyoko walked down the next morning to see her Uncle grab his coat.

"Ah you're up. Well, I'm off."

He left the house without saying another word.

"...Dad has to go do something. He got a call, so he left." Nanako said.

Nanako looked worried for her father, but Kyoko was more concerned about something else. That uneasy feeling she had earlier didn't go away.

 _What happened now?_ She wondered.

* * *

Kyoko stood in the gymnasium. The principal had called some sort of assembly. Standing by Yosuke and Chie, she recalled her walk, overhearing gossip and police sirens. Was this related to what had happened?

Chie closed her phone. "Yukiko said she'd be here after lunch..." She turned to Kyoko and Yosuke. "I wonder why they're holding a school assembly all of a sudden... Hey, what's wrong Yosuke?"

He looked up at the two. "Oh, it's nothing."

It was clear that something was bothering him however. Before Kyoko could ask, the teachers asked for total silence. The principal walked onto the podium.

_"I... regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for all of you. One of our third-year students, Ms. Saki Konishi of Class 3..."_

Yosuke looked up, eyes wide. Kyoko saw his expression, one of concern and fear.

_"...has passed away."_

The chatter started up once again.

"Passed away...?" Chie said.

Yosuke winced, and looked down with a pained expression.

_"Ms. Konishi was found deceased early this morning... The reasons behind her passing are currently under investigation by the police. If they ask you for your cooperation, I urge you students of this school to provide only the facts."_

Everyone kept talking.

_"Alright, please quiet down... I have been assured by the faculty that there's been no evidence that bullying was involved in the incident. So mind what you say, not only to the police, but to anyone who asks..."_

"Found dead? How could this happen?" Chie wondered.

Yosuke's expression was still downtrodden.

Kyoko didn't know what to say as the principal continued on.

* * *

After the assembly, Kyoko and Chie were walking down the hall, when they overheard a few other students.

"She died the same way as that announcer, right? That's so creepy..."

"Well, last time, it was from an antenna, but this time she was hanging from a telephone pole. It's gotta be a serial murder case..."

"Someone said the cause of death was some unknown poison."

"Unknown...? C'mon, this isn't some sci-fi drama. Oh, but the way, did you hear? Someone saw a girl that looked like Saki on that Midnight Channel thingie. They said she totally looked like she was in pain. Isn't that scary?"

"Haha, sounds like someone had a nightmare. The media's been brodcasting their interviews nonstop, so maybe they just had Saki on the brain."

They walked away, still chattering. Chie scoffed. "Sheesh, it's easy to toss around theories if you're not personally involved."

Yosuke walked up behind the two. "Hey... Did you guys check out the TV last night?"

"Yosuke! Not you too!" Chie said, exasperated. Kyoko held out a hand in front of Chie.

"Let him continue. What was it, Yosuke?"

"Well, something kept bothering me, so... I watched it again, and..."

...

"I think the girl on the screen... was Saki-senpai. There's no mistaking it. Senpai looked like... she was writing in pain...And then... she disappeared from the screen."

"What...?" Chie asked.

"You heard Senpai's body was found in a similar situation as that announcer's, right...? Well, remember that guy you told us about? How he was all excited that his soulmate was the announcer? Maybe... Just maybe, but..."

"You're guessing that Ms. Yamano might've been on the Midnight Channel before she died as well." Kyoko deduced. Yosuke nodded in confirmation.

"What's that supposed to mean...?" Chie asked. "Hold on... are you saying...? People who appear on that TV... die...?"

"I can't say for sure." Yosuke said. "But something tells me... I just cant dismiss it as coincidence."

"I agree Yosuke. There's too many factors that add up." Kyoko added.

Chie was still speechless.

"Plus, remember what that bear thing said? How that place was dangerous, and we should leave before the fog clears?" Yosuke added. "It also said that someone's been throwing people in there. And that room with the posters on the wall... It has to have something to do with the announcer's death. I mean... don't you think there's some kind of connection there? Couldn't that world in the TV have something to do with Senpai and the announcer's death!?"

He turned to Kyoko. "Well...? What do you think...?"

"I agree, but I have a feeling what you might say next."

"Yeah. If the room with posters were related to the announcer's death, there should be something related to Senpai's."

"Yosuke." Chie said. "Don't tell me..."

Yosuke nodded. "Yeah... I'm thinking about going in again. I want to find out for myself."

"D-don't do this." Chie tried to argue. "You should just let the police handle this, and-"

"You think we can rely on the police!?" He snapped. "They haven't made any progress on the announcer's case. Besides, even if we told them about the world inside the TV, there's not way they're gonna believe us!"

"Well, I could always just show them, but then I'd be taken into custody." Kyoko said, looking at her gloved hand. "They'll want to figure out how I'm able to do this, and then make less progress on the case itself."

"Yeah!" Yosuke said. "Look, if I'm completely off-base with this, that's fine... It's just... I need to know Senpai had to die like this."

"Yosuke..." Chie said.

"After what I've seen and what I've put together, there's no way I can ignore it now..." He turned to Kyoko. "Sorry... but you're the only person who can help me. I'm gonna go get ready. I'll be waiting for you at Junes."

He quickly ran off, as Chie turned to Kyoko. "I can kinda understand how he feels... but we can't be sure we'll be able to get out safely again. What should we do...?"

Kyoko thought, before turning to the school exit.

"I'm going with him." She said.

"Y-You serious...?" Chie asked.

"I'm the one that can enter the TV. Being a detective also has some perks as well."

"Ah... well, anyways, let's go."

They ran after him.

* * *

Entering the TV department, they saw Yosuke standing there waiting for them, holding a few supplies. A golf club, a rope tied around him and medical kits.

"You guys came!" He said.

"Well, we can't really stop you." Chie said. "But still... you really shouldn't do this. It's too dangerous."

"I know." He said. "But we were able to come back once, right? If we go in from the same location, maybe we'll meet that bear again."

"'Maybe' isn't good enough!" Chie said, stamping her foot.

"Look, I can't just act like everyone else and pretend this has nothing to do with me."

"That's true, but..."

"Chie, please stop." Kyoko said. "You won't be able to convince him." She turned to Yosuke. "I'll be going with you. I can't leave this alone."

"Yeah... I thought not, being a detective and all." Yosuke said. "I'm glad to know you're that kinda girl."

Yosuke turned to Chie. "Don't worry, I'm not going in without a plan. Chie, I'm leaving you in charge of this."

He handed her an end of the rope. "We'll go in with this tied to me, so I want you to hold on to this and wait here."

"Wh-what? Then is this a lifeline? C'mon, wait a sec..."

"Here, Kyoko, this is for you." He held out the golf club and medication, and she took it in her hands. "I thought it might be better than going in empty-handed."

"I understand." Though she felt uncomfortable holding the golf club, she held it tightly. She put the medical kits in her pockets.

"Alright... Let's go. There's no use wasting any more time. Chie, whatever you do, don't let go of the rope."

"Hey! I said wait!"

The two plunged into the TV. After awhile, Chie pulled on the rope, only to see that it had been severed. "See...? I knew this wasn't gonna work... Now what...?"

* * *

"Owww..."

The two of them landed where they had started the last time. The studio.

"It appears we've made it." Kyoko said, looking around.

"So it's the same place as last time, so they are connected from place to place!" Yosuke noted.

"Y-You guys... Why'd you come back...?"

The strange bear walked up to them again, right out of the fog.

"Oh, now I get it! You're the ones behind this!"

"You're that thing from last time!" Yosuke said. "Wait, what the hell did you just say!?"

The bear turned around. "Lately, I can tell someone's been throwing people in here. It's making this world more and more messed up..." He turned back around. "This is the second time you guys came here. And I don't think anyone forced you in. That means you're the most suspicious! You guys must be the ones throwing the people in here, raaaawr!"

"Soundless logic." Kyoko said. "But that's all still a theory, so until it's proven, don't label us."

"What're you talking about, 'throwing people in'!?" Yosuke said. "If someone was thrown in here and they couldn't get out, they might die! Who would do such a-"

He stopped, realizing something.

"Wait a sec... All this talk about someone throwing people in here... Does he mean... Senpai and the announcer? Did that 'someone' throw those two in here? H-Hey... What do you think?"

"There's a lot of unknown factors, but I want to say that's the most likely answer." Kyoko affirmed.

"Yeah... I agree."

They turned back to the bear. "Let's assume he's telling the truth. Could it be that someone's throwing people in here, intending to kill them? If that's the case..."

"What're you guys mumbling about?" The bear asked. "Why'd you come here anyways!? It's a one-way door! You can't get out once you're in!"

"But you let us out the last time." Kyoko remembered.

"Yeah, whatever." Yosuke said, smirking. "We don't need your help this time! This time we got a life...line..."

His words trailed off as he held up the broken rope.

"Whaaaaat!?"

"I had a feeling that would happen." Kyoko said.

Yosuke changed his tone. "H-Hey! You better let us out once we're done investigating here!"

The bear stomped its feet. "Grrrrr! _I'm_ the one who wants to investigate! I've lived here for a long time! But it's never been noisy like this till now. Do you have proof!? Prove to me you're not throwing people in here!"

"I'm afraid that it doesn't work that way." Kyoko said. "If the accused are giving proof, it could be false. You'd need a third party to give proof."

"See! So it is you guys!"

"That's not what I said."

"For the last time, it's not us, so we've got nothing to prove to you!" Yosuke yelled. "Hey, you better answer our questions. This isn't like last time, when we came in by accident. We're dead serious! Listen up, 'cause people have died in our world. Every time the fog appears, a dead body shows up with it. It has to be related to this place somehow! If you know something, tell us!"

The bear looked confused. "A dead body? Whenever the fog appears? Well, I know that if it's foggy on your side, the fog lifts here. It's really dangerous when the fog lifts. That's when the Shadows get violent."

Kyoko and Yosuke looked at eachother, unsure what the bear meant about the shadows. On the bear's side, he got an idea.

"Aaah... I get it..."

"Huh? If you get it, then explain it to us, dammit!" Yosuke demanded. "If it's foggy on our side, it isn't in here...? Shadows get violent...?"

"That's why I said to hurry back! It's dangerous when that happens!" The bear said. "Okay, no more questions. I know you guys did it! You better stop right now!"

"I've told you and told you, we're not the ones doing it!" Yosuke said, clearly having enough. "I've about had it with you. Why the hell won't you listen to what we're saying!?"

"I-I'm just saying, you might be the culprits." The bear stammered. "I'm just making sure..."

"What...?" Yosuke said, face in his palms. "Man, this bear's driving me nuts."

"What is this place, anyways?" Kyoko asked, looking around. "It looks like a TV studio. Is something being filmed here?"

Yosuke realized something. "H-Hey, don't tell me... Is that weird show being filmed here!?"

"Weird show? Filmed? What does that mean?" The bear asked.

"Uh... I'm asking if someone's been filming the people that get thrown in here."

"...I don't get it." The bear said. "This world has always been like this. No one has ever done that filming thing here."

"Always been like this? What do you mean?" Kyoko asked.

"Only me and Shadows are here! I told you before!"

"Ugh, we don't know what these Shadow things are! Or what you are either, for that matter!" Yosuke said, exasperated. "You keep telling us to prove our innocence, but you're the most suspicious thing here! Maybe _you're_ the real culprit!"

"Yosuke." Kyoko said. "I don't think-"

"And what's with that stupid costume!?" Yosuke yelled, ignoring her. "I'd say it's time you showed your face!"

He went over to the bear, grabbed the head and pulled it off with a pop. To their surprise, it was empty. The bear suit was completely empty.

"Wh-What the hell are you...?" Yosuke stammered. "It's empty inside..."

The bear suit managed to grab it's head and popped it right back on, as if nothing had happened. "Me...? The culprit...? I wouldn't do such a thing. I just live here. I just wanna live here peacefully."

The two of them were silent, until the bear spoke up again.

"Okay, I'll believe you two aren't the culprits, but I want you to find the real guy who did all this. You have to stop him. Promise me, or else I'm not gonna let you guys outta here."

"You little-!" Yosuke started.

"This can't keep going on! My home will become a mess, and..."

The bear started crying.

"Wh-What're you crying for all of a sudden?" Yosuke said, confused. "Geez, this thing's really weirding me out..." He turned to Kyoko. "Hey, what should we do?"

Kyoko brought her hand to her chin in thought, and recalled the words that Igor had told her...

_It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you..._

Could this be the mystery that will be thrust upon her? What was that contract that Igor spoke of? Could finding the culprit and solving the case be part of this promise? In any case there's no other option for them to leave...

"You're the only ones I can ask. Will you promise me...?"

"I promise. On my honor as a detective."

"Th-Thank you!"

"Damn bear... Practically holding a gun to our heads..." Yosuke groaned. "But, it's true that we came here to figure things out. So far, we're completely in the dark."

He crossed his arms. "Look for the culprit, huh? Bring it on! You got my word too. Might as well introduce ourselves."

Yosuke pulled off the rest of the rope that was around him. "I'm Yosuke Hanamura, and this is my friend, Kyoko Kirigiri. You got a name?"

"...Teddie."

"Heh. Figures. But how are we supposed to find the culprit in the first place?"

"I dunno. Oh! But I know where the last person came in."

"The last person...?" Yosuke said. "You mean Saki-senpai!?"

"I mean the person who came in and disappeared last time. I dunno the name. I'll take you there. You might find clues."

"Alright then, take us there, Teddie." Kyoko said.

"Oh, one thing first." Teddie said. "You two should put these on."

Teddie pulled out two pairs of glasses, and gave one to Yosuke, and one to Kyoko.

"What're these glasses for?"

Kyoko put them on, before taking a step back in surprise. "Yosuke, put them on."

The teen looked confused, but listened. Once he did, he saw what caused Kyoko's shock. Everything was much clearer now, literally. The glasses made it seem as if the fog was almost non-existent.

"Whoa! The difference is like night and day. With these on, it's like the fog doesn't exist." Yosuke said.

"They'll help you walk through the fog." Teddie said. "Well, I've been here for a long time. So you can rely on me! But... uh, I can only show you where the place is. You guys will have to defend yourselves."

"What happened to relying on you!? Th-There better not be any monsters! You understand!?" Yosuke said, his pitch an octave higher. "We brought weapons, but I mean... they're more for show!"

"Well, the golf club maybe, but I actually brought a real weapon." Kyoko said.

Yosuke looked confused as she handed him the golf club. Kyoko reached into her coat and pulled out something. Yosuke thought it was something like a pen, until she clicked a button on the side and it unfolded into a long black knife. The length however, made it more akin to a short sword.

"Wh-Whoa, what the hell?! Where did you get that?!"

"It was a gift from one of my friends back at Hope's Peak Academy." Kyoko said. "I never thought I'd have to use it, but I brought it just in case."

"Whoa, do you actually know how to use that thing?" Yosuke said, awed.

"Well, I did receive self-defense training from a couple of my friends as well." Kyoko said.

"...dude, you gotta tell us some stories about your friends later."

"I'll keep that in mind." She said.

"Very good!" Teddie said. "You two can defend yourselves! I can also support you from a distance, how does that sound?"

"Dude." Yosuke said. "Can you really not fight?"

Kyoko walked over and gently pushed Teddie. Almost immediately, he fell over, struggling to get back up. "N-Noooooooo..."

"I-Is this thing for real?" Yosuke asked, laughing. "This is so lame..."

 _Soft..._ Kyoko thought.

"We swore to find the culprit, and this is all the backup we get...?"

"Oh yeah. Can I ask you something?" Teddie asked as he stopped struggling. "Who's this Saki-senpai person? Someone you know?"

The same pained expression made it's way onto Yosuke's face. "That doesn't matter right now. Anyways, at least now we know that Senpai might have been thrown in here."

"Let's get moving then." Kyoko said. "We might find more information."

"W-Waaaaait!" Teddie said, struggling again. "Don't leave meeeeee!"

* * *

Eventually, they made to where Teddie had said he had sensed Saki had been.

"What is this place?" Yosuke said. "It looks just like the shopping district. What's going on here?"

"Some weird places have appeared her recently." Teddie said. "Things are getting so tangled, I dunno what to do..."

The turned around to see that Teddie was purposely lagging behind.

"Uh, by the way, why are you standing so far from us?" Yosuke asked. "You better not be planning to high-tail it if something does come up."

"Of course not!" Teddie said, sounding offended. "I mean uh, I can't stand too close. I'd get in your way..."

Yosuke groaned, but continued to look around. "Man, they really went all out on this. But of all places in town, why'd they replicate this one?"

"How should I know? This is reality for the one who's here." Teddie said.

Yosuke sighed. "As usual, nothing you say makes any sense. But if this is our shopping district, we're not far from Saki-senpai's..."

Yosuke turned and ran. Kyoko and Teddie followed him.

"Yosuke! What is-"

"I knew it! This is the liquor store that Senpai's parents run." He said.

They stood outside the store, where there was a strange red and black entrance.

"Does this mean... Senpai disappeared here?" Yosuke said. "What could have happened?"

Yosuke walked forward, but Teddie shouted. "W-Wait a second. Th-They're here!"

"What?"

"Shadows. I had a feeling they were going to attack!"

From the red and black entrances were some strange faces. They drooped out out, creeping towards them. They took form of some strange creatures resembling floating mouths.

"Wh-wha-what is this?!" Yosuke yelled falling backwards.

Kyoko held up her knife, heart pounding in fear, but almost dropped it. Her head was pulsing again, as she heard a female voice.

_I am thou, thou art I! The time has come, open thine eyes and call forth what is within!_

Kyoko opened her eyes, and in her hand was a strange tarot card, like the one Igor had. It began to glow. The words came to her immediately, though she didn't really know what she was saying.

"Per... so... na!"

Blue flames erupted from the card, which she crushed. She shouted as the blue flames surrounded her and subsided, as behind her now stood a specter like-figure, garbed in a black coat and holding a strange lance.

"Whoa... Kyoko... what...?" Yosuke stammered.

"Alright!" Teddie said, seriously. "Stay calm and listen! Some shadows have weaknesses. I can tell this one has a weakness too! If you can pinpoint that weakness and take advantage of it, the battle will be a lot easier! Try stuff out and see what works!"

Yosuke was stunned at how serious Teddie was. Kyoko however, brandished her knife, holding it at her side. She held up a card before smashing it again.

"Izanagi! Zio!"

The spiritual guardian zapped the shadow with a blast of lightning, knocking it down. Kyoko realized that it must have been weak to it. She blasted it with lightning yet again, vaporizing it.

"Kyoko! Look out!" Yosuke called.

In her distraction, the other shadow snuck up on her, striking her with its tongue. Partially disgusted the saliva, she felt it burn. She deduced that it probably had some acidic properties, as it had left small burn holes in her clothing. She smashed another tarot card, having Izanagi blast the shadow with lightning.

"Now, cleave it!"

Smashing yet another tarot card, Kyoko felt her health drop slightly, as Izanagi slashed the last shadow to pieces. Izanagi faded away into a tarot card, which landed in Kyoko's hands.

"Whoa... Kyoko, what was that!?" Yosuke said, running up. "Did I hear you say 'Persona'? What was it-? I mean, what did you do!? Hey, you think I can do it too?"

Kyoko fell to one knee. Yosuke dropped to her level. "Hey! Are you alright?"

"Sorry, a little tired." She said. Yosuke noticed that there was burn on her leg, and pulled out some of the bandages he had brought.

"Good thing I brought this, huh?" Yosuke said. "Don't worry, I know I thing or two about first aid."

Kyoko nodded, as he went to work bandaging her leg. "Man, that was awesome though. So how did you-"

"Calm down Yosuke, you're troubling Sensei." Teddie said, waddling over.

"S-Sensei?" Yosuke repeated, pulling the bandage tight, causing Kyoko to wince slightly.

"Gosh almighty! You're amazing, Sensei! I am one impressed bear! I can't believe you were hiding such an amazing power! No wonder the Shadows were scared of you!" Teddie gasped. "Are you the one who's able to bring people into this world?"

Kyoko nodded, as Yosuke helped her stand up. "Yes, I am Teddie."

"Hah!" Teddie said. "That's what I thought! This is really something. Don't you think so, Yosuke?"

"Dude, you call her Sensei and then don't show me any respect!?"

He pushed Teddie over with just enough force that the bear was able to roll back onto his feet again.

"Sorry..." Teddie said, sheepishly.

"W-Well, your support wasn't bad, though." Yosuke complimented. "I gotta give you some credit for that."

"Huh? R-Really? Heehee." Teddie chuckled, blushing. Though how a bear suit blushed would be a question no one can answer.

"All right, you two keep it up, and I think we'll be fine from here on out." Yosuke said. "Now let's get back to the investigation!"

They walked back in front of the store, stopping right before entering.

"Man... I wonder what could have happened to senpai here."

Voices began to echo from somewhere. They all looked around, but couldn't pinpoint the source.

_"I wish Junes would go under..."_

_"It's all because of that store..."_

"Wh-What the...?" Yosuke said.

_"Oh, I heard that Konishi-san's daughter is working there."_

_"Oh my... How could she, with her family's business suffering like it is...?"_

_"I heard their sales have gone downhill because of Junes."_

"S-Stop it..."

Kyoko turned to Yosuke. She had never seen this side of him before.

_"That poor father... to have his own daughter working for the enemy."_

_"What a troublesome child..."_

"Hey... Hey, Ted!" Yosuke said. "You said that this place is reality for those that are here, right!? So... does that mean this was Senpai's reality when she wandered in here...?"

"I... only know about what's over here." The bear meekly responded.

"Fine. Whatever's going on here, we'll find out ourselves."

They ran into the liquor store, not knowing what awaited them.

Yosuke in particular couldn't prepare for what would happen next.

* * *

Running inside, they found that the place seemed a lot more spacious than what the outside would have you believe. While the voices stopped for a short while, they started up again once they got inside. They heard a man yelling.

_"Saki, how many times do I have to tell you!?"_

"I-Is this... Senpai's dad...?" Yosuke wondered aloud.

_"You know what the neighbors say about you, right!? Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You're the eldest daughter of a family who's owned this store for generations. Is it the money? Or did you meet some guy there? Just tell me why you have to work THERE of all places!"_

Kyoko looked around, seeing the bottles and barrels of liquor. It appeared that the store wasn't the only thing passed down through generations.

"I... I can't believe this... She seemed like she had fun at work... She never said anything like this to me... You're telling me THIS was how Senpai really saw things!?"

They ran over to a desk near the back.

"These photos... Hey... Is this...?"

Yosuke picked up one of the photos.

"It's the photo we took the other day with the other part-timers at Junes... Wh-Why's it cut up like this...?"

He handed the photo to Kyoko, who saw that the scrap was of Saki Konishi smiling. Yosuke is standing right next to her.

_"I... never had the chance to say it..."_

"Is that... Senpai's voice!?" Yosuke said, looking up.

Kyoko looked around. For some reason, Teddie was gone. Not only that, the atmosphere seemed to grow thicker.

"Yosuke, I believe we have to lea-"

_"I always wanted to tell Hana-chan..."_

"Huh...? Me...?"

_"...that he was a real pain in the ass."_

Yosuke's arms dropped to his sides.

_"I was nice to him just because he was the store manager's son, that's all. But he takes it completely the wrong way and gets all enthusiastic, what a dip."_

"P-Pain in the ass...?"

_"Who cares about Junes, anyway? Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hare me, the neighbors talk behind my back... I wish everything would just disappear."_

"I-It's a lie... This can't be... Senpai's not like that...!"

"Yosuke..." Kyoko said.

_**"It's *sniff* so sad... I feel so sorry for myself... Boo hoo..."** _

The two of them whipped around. Standing there, was Yosuke.

Wait, what?

Kyoko looked at the Yosuke next to her, then the one that was standing further away. Two Yosukes? What was going on? Looking closer, she saw some sort of malevolent aura surrounding the second Yosuke, and that his eyes were an unnatural shade of yellow.

**"Actually, I'm the one who thinks everything's a pain in the ass. Hahaha..."**

Teddie ran up to them, and voiced Kyoko's thoughts. "Huh? Two Yosukes...?"

"Who are you!?" Yosuke yelled. "I-I wouldn't think that..."

**"Hahaha... Yeah, right. How long are you going to keep deluding yourself? Screw the shopping district, and Junes too! You're sick of everything, especially living out in the sticks!"**

"What're you saying...?" Yosuke said, stunned. "That's not true, I-"

**"You put on a good show of being carefree and happy-go-lucky 'cause you're so terrified of being alone. The more the merrier, right? You've gotta be surrounded by people to block out the pain of isolation. And what's this about checking out this world for Saki-senpai's sake? Hah! I know the real reason you came snooping..."**

"S-stop it!" Yosuke said, covering his ears.

**"Hahaha! Why so panicked? I thought I was just spouting bullshit! Or maybe... I DO know everything you're thinking! Why's that...? Because I AM you!"**

Yosuke just covered his ears, hoping to block out the voice of his double, but every word was like a knife penetrating through him.

**"You just came because you thought it sounded like a good time! What else is there to do out in this shithole? A world inside the TV-now _that's_ exciting! You didn't have a single other reason for coming here, did you!?"**

Kyoko's eyes were just shadowed by her hair. Her grip on her knife tightened. She knew what was probably about to happen, so kept ready. Still, if what that other Yosuke was saying was true... she couldn't help but feel some slight disgust to Yosuke.

"That's not true... Stop... Stop it...!"

**"You're just trying to act like a big shot... If all went well, hey, maybe you could even be a hero! And that Senpai you were so sweet on? Her death was the perfect excuse!"**

Yosuke's expression was one of outrage. "That's not true! What are you!? Who are you!?"

The copy just chuckled. **"I already told ya. I'm you... Your shadow... There's nothing I don't know about you!"**

"Screw that!" Yosuke yelled. "I don't know you! You can't be me, you son of a bitch!"

The shadow began to laugh. **"That's right! Say it again!"**

"You're not me, you're nothing like me!"

**"Humph. That's right. I am me now. I'm not you anymore, see?"**

The shadow kept on laughing, as dark energy spewed, revealing it's transformation. Yosuke took several steps back and fell on his posterior. Kyoko protectively ran in front of him as the energy faded away.

Standing there was a strange monster. It resembled a centaur, having a human torso and arms on a quadrupedal creature's body. The bottom was all colored in green camo, while the top was garbed in black leather, with a red scarf, huge yellow gloves, and eyes shaped like stars. The walls fell over, revealing several metal support beams from similar to the TV Studio from earlier.

 **"I am a shadow... The true self... I'll crush everything that bores me... starting with YOU!"** It declared, pointing at Kyoko.

It slammed down into the ground, sending a burst of wind that knocked Kyoko into a wall, causing glass bottles to shatter and spill around her. She crumpled to the ground.

"Stop! Leave her out of this!" Yosuke demanded, standing up.

**"You shut up, I don't need you anymore!"**

It swung at Yosuke and he braced himself, but thankfully he had a savoir. In a flash, Izanagi appeared in front of Yosuke, blocking the strike with its weapon. Kyoko was back on her feet, covered in alcohol as well as a few cuts, but she was fine.

"Sensei! Be careful! This one's much stronger than the last type! Be careful! Whenever you feel threatened, just defend yourself!" Teddie advised.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kyoko said, brandishing her knife.

**"Oh, you wanna act big too? Try this on for size!"**

Yosuke's shadow swung out at her, but Izanagi unleashed a small burst of electricity, shocking the shadow (both figuratively and literally) and knocking it down. She followed up by slashing it with her knife.

**"You pain in the ass!"**

It held its arms up, trying to defend itself.

"Izanagi!" Kyoko called. "Rakukaja!"

In a burst of light, Kyoko felt herself get tougher. Shadow Yosuke unleashed another burst of wind, knocking her back, but not as far this time. A pillar of light surrounded Shadow Yosuke, before it got ready to attack again. Kyoko ran up and jumped, attempting to slash again, but the shadow grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against one of the steel support beams, causing her to spit up blood on impact.

**"Gotcha now. DIE!"**

"No! Let her go, dammit!"

Picking up a glass bottle, he ran up and stuck the shadow. The bottle shattered, but the shadow was unaffected.

**"Pathetic, you can barely do anything. But I know you. I know everything about you."**

"Shut up, shut up-!"

The shadow struck him, knocking him onto his back. Thinking quickly, Kyoko flipped her knife into reverse-grip and stabbed it into the shadow's hand. It shrieked in pain, as he let go of her. Dropping to the ground, Kyoko called back Izanagi, who swung its blade at the shadow. Shadow Yosuke jumped back to avoid the strike.

**"You bitch. I'll kill you for that!"**

"I said stop! Please!"

Yosuke was on his knees, eyes shut and hands over his ears.

"Please... just stop...you're wrong..."

**"You want me to stop? Then just admit it!"**

Izanagi dove at the shadow with its blade, engaging in a duel against it. It deflected the strikes from the weapon, before knocking it out of the Persona's hands.

"ZIO!"

The familiar burst of lightning shot at Yosuke's shadow, but it blocked it with his hands.

"You're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong!" Yosuke cried. "You're not me! You're not!"

**"YOU'D BE BETTER OFF DEAD!"**

"IZANAGI!"

CRACK!

SMACK!

Izanagi had punched the shadow in the face, while at the same time, Kyoko had slapped Yosuke across the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Kyoko! What the hell?!"

"Yosuke, you liked her, right?"

"Huh?"

Despite the wounds she had sustained, and the fact that her Persona was still fighting against the shadow, she smiled at Yosuke.

"I mean Saki."

"...yeah." He nodded. "Actually, I loved her."

"Then isn't that enough?" She said, shakily holding out her hand.

"...yeah...you're right." He gently pushed her hand away. "It's fine, I can get up by myself and you're hurt."

He turned to his shadow, which was still fighting Izanagi. "I probably knew that deep down, but I couldn't bring myself to actually to believe it. I wanted so desperately to try fit in, I pretended things were cool. Sometimes even I think I'm a pain in the ass."

Yosuke pulled a movie ticket out of his coat. "But no matter what, my feelings for Saki were real."

He put it away and walked towards the shadow, which had knocked away Izanagi.

"So that's a part of me, huh? I guess if I'm gonna be honest, all of this is a part of me."

Despite the shadow lacking a face, it looked stunned. **"Huh?! What is this bullcrap?! I'll kill you-"**

In that one moment of vulnerability, Izanagi struck. It launched a huge burst of electricity, frying the shadow and causing it to transform back into resembling Yosuke. He crumpled and fell facedown, fizzling with something resembling TV static.

Kyoko pushed up her glasses, as she fell to her knees, exhausted.

"Sensei! Are you alright?" Teddie asked in concern.

"I'm fine." She said, looking at Yosuke, who had knelt down to his shadow, and put a hand on its shoulder. It looked up at him.

"You are a part of me." Yosuke said. "And I'm a part of you."

His shadow smiled and nodded, as it began to glow blue. It transformed into a humanoid similar to Izanagi, except its traits were from the berserk from of the shadow earlier. It had a long red scarf, ninja stars on its hands, and a black head with two appendages, almost bearing resemblance to a certain cartoon mouse. Yet at the same time, it resembled more of a frog. It faded away, transforming into a tarot card which landed in Yosuke's hands.

"So this... is my Persona. Jiraiya, huh..."

He crouched down. "When we heard Senpai's voice... I wonder if that was something Senpai had been keeping down inside... Haha... "he was a real pain in the ass," huh? What a way to find out... Geez, this is so embarrassing."

Kyoko slowly got up and walked over to him, smiling.

"If you weren't here, I don't know what woulda happened." Yosuke said. "Thanks, Kyoko."

She simply nodded. Yosuke stood up.

"Hey, Teddie. Could Senpai have been attacked by her other self here? Like how it just happened to me?"

"I think so." He responded. "The Shadows here were originally born from humans. Sometimes the fog clears. Then they all go berserk. And you saw what happens next. A strong-willed Shadow draws others to it. And the big mass of Shadows kills the host."

"So that's why people die when it gets foggy in our world..." Kyoko realized.

Yosuke groaned in exhaustion.

"You two are pretty worn out. This world isn't made for humans. It's not comfortable for you here." Teddie said. "I don't hear any more voices. I think we're done with this place. Let's go back."

They nodded, and between Yosuke's exhaustion and Kyoko's wounds, the two were supporting each other on the way out.

"Man, you reek of alcohol." Yosuke said.

"Don't remind me." Kyoko said.

* * *

They made it back to the TV studio, where Yosuke asked a question.

"Hey, Teddie. You said that this place is reality for people who enter, right? So that shopping district, and the weird room we saw before... Did they exist because the ones who died entered this world, and it became their reality? I guess what I'm trying to ask is, did those places form because of the people who entered this world?"

"I dunno." Teddie answered. "It's never happened before. But that's probably where they were when the Shadows attacked them."

They were silent.

"The fog does lift here sometimes. The Shadows get really violent then." Teddie continued. "I always get so scared. I have to hide when it happens. I sensed people here twice before. But both of them disappeared after the fog lifted..."

"So let's get this straight." Yosuke said. "Senpai and that Yamano lady were thrown in here, and since they couldn't get out, they wandered around. After a while, that Shadow thing came out of them. The fog cleared, it went berserk, and it ended up killing them. Does that sound right?"

"I believe that summarizes what we know." Kyoko said.

"So if I'd been here until the fog cleared, I woulda been in much deeper trouble?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure." Teddie stated. "You were lucky. Sensei and me were here with you..."

"Dammit..." Yosuke stuck his fists in his pockets. "Senpai and that announcer... They were stuck here all alone... No one could save them..."

"Yosuke..." Kyoko said.

"They disappeared when the fog lifted. But they were safe before that. No Shadows attacked them." Teddie said. "They attacked us, though. Maybe they're keeping a close eye on us. They might see people who investigate this place as enemies. It'll be dangerous, but we might be able to fight them! We might save people!"

"Are you saying, if anyone else gets thrown in here, we can save them before they disappear!?" Yosuke said, expression brightening. "Like how you guys just saved me!?"

"That appears to be the case, Yosuke." Kyoko said. "With that, not only do we save people, we'll be on the trail of whoever's throwing people in."

"Yeah." Yosuke crossed his arms. "If we save them, we'll eventually catch up to the bastard doing this."

"U-um, hey, can I ask something too?" Teddie asked. "If Shadows are born form humans, what was Teddie born from?"

"You don't even know where you came from!? How should we know?" Yosuke said.

"I know _some_ things. Mostly about this world, but I don't know anything about myself. To be honest, I never thought about it until now..."

"You serious?" Yosuke asked. "No wonder we couldn't get a straight answer out of you..."

"Will you guys... come back here?" Teddie asked, a downtrodden expression on his face.

"Of course. We made a promise." Kyoko said, smiling at Teddie.

"You'll keep you word?" Teddie asked.

"Well, you're the one who said you weren't letting us out unless we do." Yosuke said, chuckling a bit.

"Oh! Th-That's right!" Teddie said, almost slapping himself in the face. "Okay, I'll let you out. But there's one thing. I'll be waiting for you guys here. You need to come in from the same place every time, so we can meet up."

"So I can guess that entering from a different location in our world will result in a different location here?"

"Yep." Teddie said. "You might show up somewhere I couldn't get to you. Then you'd be doooomed... Got it?"

"Well, pretty much." Yosuke said, ignoring Teddie's little attempt at humor. "Alright, can you show us the way out?"

"Roger that! One exit comin' right up!"

Teddie tapped his feet, creating the stack of TVs.

"Cool. First we need to make sure there aren't any employees milling around out there..." Yosuke said.

"Okay! Go go go! Squiiiish!" Teddie said, shoving them.

"Argh! Hey! Stop squeezing, you little-Whoa!"

* * *

They landed back in the TV department. Chie, who had been sitting there the whole time, sobbing, jumped back in surprise.

"Y-you guys came baaack...!" She cried.

"Chie? Are you alright?" Kyoko asked.

She responded by throwing the rest of the rope at Yosuke's face.

"Ow! Why me...?"

"The nerve of you two! You're such morons! I can't believe this! You guys suck!" She was wiping her eyes. "The rope got cut off... and I had no idea what to do... I was so worried... I-I mean scared stiff, dammit! I hate you both!"

She ran off, tears in her eyes.

"I... I think that might've kinda sorta been our fault." Yosuke said, standing back up. "Maybe we did go a little too far. Let's apologize to her tomorrow-oh, right! Your wounds! We should-"

It was at this point the two noticed Kyoko's state. Her clothing was completely undamaged, and all the wounds had sealed up, no evidence at all of even been there in the first place. Not even the alcohol stains from earlier remained.

"Whoa, you're completely fine!"

Kyoko looked at herself, checking for any damage, finding none. She was still exhausted however.

"Maybe anything bad that happens over there just stays over there." Yosuke thought. "Well, I dunno."

He yawned. "I'm completely wiped out... I'm gonna go home, soak in the shower for a while, and get some sleep. I'll... probably sleep well tonight."

"I might as well do the same." Kyoko said, stretching slightly.

"Heh. Well, see you in the morning!"

The two went their separate ways, a smile on both of their faces.

* * *

Kyoko was walking down the flood plain with the umbrella in her hand, hearing the rain splatter against it. She had forgotten that they had gone to Junes during school hours (then again, school was cancelled thanks to the incident), and as a result, she was heading home the same time she usually does.

"Oh! Kyoko!"

A voice called out to her. Turning, she saw that sitting under the gazebo was Yukiko. She walked over and sat down next to her, closing her umbrella.

"It's nice to see you, Kyoko." She said with a smile.

"Likewise. I'm surprised by your outfit, though."

"Oh, I'm wearing a kimono because I'm filling in for my mother at the inn we run." She answered. "I was just sent out on an errand, and I'm taking a quick break."

"I see."

Trying to make conversation, she continued. "Um, are you getting used to your new town and school?"

"To be honest, I like it here."

"Really?" Yukiko said, surprised. "But... It must be difficult, moving to a place you know nothing about."

"I've grown used to it." Kyoko said. "I've been around many places."

"Well, I've never been out of Inaba, so I wouldn't know what it's like to transfer to a new school." Yukiko said. "Oh! Are you getting along with Chie? i mean, I always leave early, so... Umm..."

"She's quite a handful, to say the least." Kyoko said, smiling.

"I see. She's always full of energy. She's very supportive, you know. It's always her who gives me the little extra push I need." She said, talking about her friend. "We had homeroom together last year too, and I still remember how we'd cut class sometimes."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. Yukiko? Cutting classes? Seemed unlikely.

Yukiko checked her watch. "Oh... I should get going. I need to make tomorrow's arrangements with our head chef. Our inn can't function without me right now."

She stood up and grabbed her umbrella. "Um... I'll see you at school, then."

"Mmm." Kyoko nodded.

Yukiko walked off, thinking to herself. She turned back to see Kyoko walking away.

_Kyoko's hard to read, but... I can tell she's a good person underneath. If only I had more time to talk with her..._

* * *

After arriving at the Dojima residence, Kyoko had sat down with Nanako in front of the TV.

"Dad's late." Nanako said, as the news continued.

_"Our next story is an update in our ongoing report on the bizarre murders occurring in Inaba. At around 7:00 A.M., local high school student Saki Konishi was found dead in Inaba's residential area. Since the body was positioned similarly to the last victim, and since Ms. Konishi was the one who discovered that body., police are proceeding under the assumption that this may be a serial murder case related to the death of Mayumi Yamano. The coroner's report has established Ms. Konishi's time of death at around 1:00 A.M. last night. The body went unnoticed until this morning as a result of the heavy fog blanketing the area."_

"Another incident..." Nanako muttered. "Dad won't be coming home tonight."

Kyoko looked at her younger cousin, wondering what to say to comfort her. Nanako saw Kyoko's concerned expression.

"I'll be okay. Can you help me do some stuff around the house?"

Now that, was something Kyoko knew how to do. She was still surprised at how reliable and hard working Nanako was, despite her age. The TV continued, showing another report.

_"…Amagi Inn, located upstream of Samegawa River, is the town's oldest historical landmark. Vacationers are known to travel surprising distances in order to visit its open-air, radium-rich hot springs. After the incident with Ms. Yamano, the manager has stepped aside, leaving her daughter Yukiko to fill her shoes."_

Kyoko looked at the TV, seeing Yukiko on-screen, still wearing the kimono.

_"In other words, she's a manager who's still in high school. Now that has a nice ring to it… Let's see if we can interview her. Excuse me!"_

_"_ _Hm…? Um… Are you speaking to me?"_

_"We've heard that you're the new manager. Is it true that you're still in high school?"_

_"Oh, well, I'm only filling in temporarily…"_

_"Someday, though… That aside, wow! You're looking gorgeous in that kimono. You must have a lot of male visitors."_

_"Huh? No, um…"_

The reporter's rambling kept going on and on. Kyoko balled her fists. She'd go down and arrest the reporter, it wasn't for the fact that by the time she'd get there, he'd be gone.

"This is boring." Nanako said, standing up. "Oh, I need to do the dishes."

Kyoko stood up and followed her. Thanks to the extra help, the housework was done in half the time. Nanako sat back down to watch the TV. Checking her watch, Kyoko saw she still had some time left before midnight.

 _I have some time._ She thought. _I may as well wash up._

* * *

She walked into her room, towel around her hair. She was wearing a white t-shirt and light-purple shorts. She had just put her gloves back on. Unwrapping the towel, she looked outside to see it was raining again. Looking at the clock, there were only a few minutes until midnight.

The TV was already on, talking about the heavy for that's expected for throughout the year.

She walked in front of the TV, switching it off and waiting for it to turn on by itself.

Nothing appeared for a bit, until it glew yellow. The same static was shown again, and Kyoko saw a silhouette.

Kyoko strained her eyes, but could barely make out the details. She thought she saw them wearing a kimono, but it was so blurry and out of focus it was hard to make out.

Curiosity rose, and she reached out. What would happen if she touched the image? Would she be able to touch the person on the screen? She phased her hand through, and the image disappeared.

...

_I had better speak to Yosuke and Chie about this tomorrow._

Kyoko yawned, deciding to go to sleep. She folded the towel and placed it on the table. She then took off her gloves, folding them and placing them on top of the towel.

She looked at her hands, which were still covered with the ugly burn scars from years ago. After today however, she felt them begin to hurt again.

She shrugged it off, and went to sleep.

* * *

Opening her eyes, she found herself in a familiar blue leathery room. Sitting at the back were Igor and Margaret.

"Welcome." Igor said. "Do not be alarmed. you are fast asleep in the real world..." He assured. "I have summoned you, within your dreams."

"Why have I been brought back here?"

"This is a space that only those who have, in one way or another, entered into a contract may enter. In your daily life, you subconsciously heard the call to awaken, and you chose to follow the destiny of your inner voice. Thereby, enacting your glorious awakening to your power." Margaret answered.

"Hold on to this." Igor said.

A blue key floated down to Kyoko, who grasped it.

"A key...?"

"From this night forth, you are our guest in this Velvet Room. Your destiny will require you to hone your power, and for that, you will inevitably require our help. There is but one price for this assistance."

"And that is...?"

"You must abide by your contract and assume responsibility for all decisions you may make."

"... I understand."

"Very well." Igor said. "The Persona you have acquired… It is a side of yourself that shows itself when you face the world around you. Perhaps you can think of it as… a facade of determination you wear to face various difficulties in life. You Persona ability, however, is that of the wild card… Compared to that of others, it is very special. It is like the number zero… empty, yet holding infinite potential within itself."

"Special...?"

"The Persona ability is the power to control one's own heart… And the heart is strengthened through bonds. As you form bonds by becoming involved with others, your own Social Links will gradually develop. The power of these Social Links is what will determine your Persona's abilities."

"Control one's heart...?"

"Social Links are necessary for more than strengthening your Persona." Margaret said. "At times, they will help light the way to the truth you are searching for."

"Where will your awakened power of the wild card take you…?" Igor wondered. "I look forward to traveling the road of your destiny together…" He chuckled. "'Til we meet again…"

* * *

Kyoko was walking to school the next morning, when she heard a bicycle bell ring. Turning around, she saw Yosuke riding towards her.

"Yo! Morning!" He said, stopping his bike.

"Good morning Yosuke." Kyoko greeted. "Sleep well?"

"Better than ever, actually. Ever since I got all that stuff off my chest. Anyways... You saw what was on last night, right?"

"I did."

"I couldn't tell who it was, but if someone's shown on TV, we can't ignore it. Let's go check it out after school. Maybe Teddie can tell us something."

"I was considering that as an idea as well."

"Yeah... Even if it is something about that place that's killing the victims… If someone's using that world as a weapon, that's unforgivable." Yosuke said. "We need to find the culprit… no matter what it takes!"

"I agree. We're the only ones that can solve this case."

"There's no way the police can do it… Who'd believe that the murderer kills people by throwing them into the TV?"

"...I know several people who would."

"I want to say that you're joking, but seeing how serious you are, you aren't." Yosuke said. "But yeah. We got to bring an end to this."

"Yes. It has to be us." Kyoko said, a determined expression on her face.

"Hehe… Cool. It's reassuring to hear someone else say it." Yosuke said, grinning. "You know, I tried sticking my head inside the TV last night, the way you did, and it actually worked."

"Oh? I'd guess it's because you also have a Persona now."

"Yeah, I guessed that too. Feels like we got this gift from someone specifically so we could solve this case. Then again, you managed to go inside the TV and get your Persona first… I feel like, as long as you're with me, I can find the culprit and crack this case."

"Is this because I'm a detective?"

"No, more than just that. You saved my ass back then, when I couldn't even fight. This time, I'll be watching your back."

Kyoko smiled. "That's very reassuring."

Yosuke held out his hand. "Well, let's do our best!"

Kyoko took the handshake, on the inside very impressed at Yosuke. Even with so much mystery swirling around, Yosuke is trying his hardest to move on. She felt a friendship bloom between them.

She heard the sound of shattering glass.

_Thou art I... And I am Thou..._

_Thou has established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana..._

Kyoko recalled Igor's words.

_"The Persona ability is the power to control one's own heart… And the heart is strengthened through bonds. As you form bonds by becoming involved with others, your own Social Links will gradually develop. The power of these Social Links is what will determine your Persona's abilities."_

Social Links... Is this bond with Yosuke what Igor was talking about...?

She smiled. _Friendship... bonds... just like back at Hope's Peak Academy..._

"Oh, crap." Yosuke checked his watch. "We're gonna be late at this rate. We'd better jet. Wanna-"

Kyoko had already hopped on the back.

"...that was fast."

"Well, you said we were going to be late, right?" Smirk on her face. "Let's go."

"Heh heh. At her majesty's command." Yosuke chuckled.

Yosuke biked them both to school, both of them having an even stronger bond than before.

 _So there really is a serial killer._ Kyoko thought. _It'll be difficult to chase them down, but..._ She smiled. _At least it won't be alone._


	4. Amagone

It was early in the morning at school, and Kyoko was talking with Yosuke. From the corner of her eye, she saw Chie almost rush into the room. The girl approached them, a concerned look on her face.

"Uh, Chie!" Yosuke said, the events of yesterday still fresh in his mind. "About what happened, we're sorry that we worried you."

"Oh-, nevermind that. Is Yukiko still here?"

Yosuke raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. "Huh? Yukiko-san? Um... no...? At least, I haven't see her today."

"I don't recall seeing her either." Kyoko said.

"Oh man... What should I do...?" Chie groaned. "Hey, is that stuff you were talking about for real?"

"About what?"

"You know, all that about how people showing up on the Midnight Channel is related to that other world."

"Oh, we were just talking about that." Yosuke said. "We're thinking of checking it out later-"

"The person on TV yesterday..." Chie interrupted. "I think it was Yukiko."

Yosuke and Kyoko's eyes widened.

"That kimono looks like the one she wears at the inn, a-and she wore it during the interview a few days ago too." Chie continued. "I got worried, so I emailed her last night, but she hasn't responded... and I called hear earlier in the evening though, and she said she'd be at school today... I-I..."

"Chie." Kyoko said. "Right now, take some deep breaths."

"Yeah, calm down." Yosuke said. "We get the picture. And you still haven't heard from her?"

"No..."

"Chie, listen to me. What I'm about to explain will be somewhat confusing." Kyoko said.

She explained everything that Teddie had told her and Yosuke, on what he knew about the TV World.

"What's that supposed to mean...? Wait, are you saying..." Chie pieced the info together. "Yukiko was thrown in there?"

"We don't know yet for sure." Yosuke said. "We should check to see if she's safe first. Give her another call."

Chie nodded, before pulling out her phone and dialing Yukiko. They waited, and Chie sighed, closing it. "No good... Her voicemail picked up... She's not answering..."

"Are you serious...?" Yosuke said, hand on his forehead. "Then is Yukiko-san inside that place...?"

"It's too early to say that, Yosuke." Kyoko said. "Think for a moment. We know Yukiko is constantly busy, working at her family's inn. It's possible that she had to run some errand of sort."

"Oh! That's right!" Chie said. "She wouldn't be able to answer her cell if she was working at the inn."

"Yeah, but would she skip school for that?" Yosuke said.

Kyoko decided not to say that Yukiko told her that she and Chie used to skip classes. Instead, she turned to Chie again. "Try calling the inn."

"Oh, uh, okay." She flipped her phone open again. "I've got the number her somewhere..."

She put it to her ear. "C'mon, Yukiko... Pick up..."

_Riiiing_

_Riiiing_

_Click!_

"Oh, is this Yukiko!? ... Thank god, she's there!" Chie said, a look of relief spreading onto her face. "Uh-huh... uh-huh, I see... Hm? Oh. Nah, it was nothing. I'll email you again later..."

She hung up the phone, letting out a breath she had been holding in. "She was over at the inn. She said they had a big group reservation and she had to help out. Now that I think about it, this has happened before, too. At least once a year. She said she'll be at the inn tomorrow, too."

She stepped forward, a look of irritation on her face. "Oh for crying out loud, Yosuke! You got me worried over nothing! She was totally fine! And you were all 'Is Yukiko-san inside that place?' Hmph..."

"S-Sorry... But there _is_ a reason we thought that." Yosuke said.

"Oh yeah...? What?" Chie said.

"Well... we thought people show up on the Midnight Channel because they're already over in that world." Yosuke said. "I mean, it makes sense, right? People show up on TV because they're inside the TV. But Yukiko-san's still here, in our world. We might want to see what this is about. Let's meet up at Junes after school."

* * *

At Junes, Kyoko explained what had happened last night in detail, once again for Chie. Yosuke was wincing as Kyoko described what had happened regarding his shadow.

"O-Okay, I think that's more than enough about my sorry escapades." Yosuke groaned.

"If I hadn't seen the place first hand... I'd never have believed a story like that." Chie said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Yosuke said. "Anyways, we need to know what's going on inside-"

He stopped himself, looking around.

"How? By talking to that Teddie guy?" Chie asked.

"Yeah. Too bad there's so many customers around... I forgot there's a sale in the electronics department today..."

Yosuke put a hand on his chin in thought. His eyes brightened, as if a lightbulb in his head went off. "I got it! C'mere a sec." He said, gesturing to Kyoko.

Yosuke and Kyoko walked towards the TV.

"Try sticking your hand in and calling him over." Yosuke said. "I bet that bear's wandering around the entrance anyway."

"Good idea." Kyoko said. "And you and Chie can make a wall, to hide my arm from view."

"Yeah." Yosuke said. "Chie, stand over here. Make a wall with me."

Chie nodded, getting in close. With them in the way, it was difficult to for any outsiders to see Kyoko put her hand through the TV, unless they decided to care and look at the random teenagers.

"Teddie?" Kyoko gently called. "Teddie-"

**CHOMP**

Kyoko quickly drew her hand back, letting out a small gasp of pain.

"Wh-What's wrong!?" Yosuke asked.

"Something bit my hand." Kyoko said, rubbing it. She saw that the bite had torn some of her glove.

"Shhh! Not so loud!" Chie said, leaning forward to see Kyoko's hand. "Whoa, I can see a bite mark! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." Kyoko said.

Yosuke noticed that there was something else on Kyoko's hands, aside from the teeth marks. Through the torn gloves, he saw something that looked like... scars? Before he could look any further, Kyoko stuck her hand in her pocket.

"That's good... Sheesh, that stupid bear must've done it..." Chie leaned forward, whispering. "Hey, you! We know you're in there!"

_"Ooh ooh, is this a game?"_

"No, it's not a game!" Yosuke said, annoyed. "Can you sense anyone inside there right now?"

 _"Who is this 'anyone'? I'm a lonely little bear like always."_ Teddie's voice said. _"This land feels so bear-ren... heh heh."_

"Shut it!" Chie said, slightly groaning at the pun. "So there's no one inside? You're sure?"

_"I'm not lying! My nose is running as good as ever!"_

Chie was silent, concerned. She turned to the two. "I'm gonna go warn Yukiko anyway." Chie said. "Since she's busy this weekend helping out at the inn, I doubt she'd go anywhere alone, but still..."

"Better safe than sorry." Kyoko said.

"Yeah." Yosuke added. "You'll walk with her to school on Monday, right?"

Chie nodded. "Sure. I'll go pick her up at her house."

"Got it." He turned to Kyoko. "Maybe we'll find out more on tonight's Midnight Channel. Cross your fingers that this is all just a misunderstanding."

Kyoko nodded. "That's the best we can hope for."

"Oh yeah, what's your cell number? I'll call you when I watch it tonight."

Kyoko pulled out her phone, as she exchanged numbers with Yosuke. This was normal for her, thanks to all her friends back at Hope's Peak Academy, as well as those she has worked together with on several cases.

"Alright. Don't forget to watch tonight... though I probably don't have to remind you." Yosuke said.

They walked out of the Junes. Kyoko kept her mind on what had transpired. Was it truly Yukiko who appeared last night?

She briefly brought her hand out of her pocket to stare at her torn glove, as well as the hideous burn scars underneath them.

_If it is the worst case... I won't let it happen. Not after what happened... to her..._

* * *

Kyoko opened the door of the Dojima residence and walked in. Smiling at Nanako's welcome, as she took off her shoes. Dojima wasn't around. She assumed that he was hard at work on the case.

She walked up to her room, to get ready to watch the Midnight Channel, before her cellphone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Kyoko! Sorry for calling this late."_

She smiled. "It's fine. What is it, Makoto?"

_"Well, news of what happened in Inaba had reached us here. We were worried about you, and wanted to see if you were okay."_

"I'm fine right now." Kyoko said, as she entered her room. She sat down on her couch. "Is that all you wanted to ask?"

_"Well, we also wanted to know how you were doing. Is it alright there?"_

"I suppose it's somewhat of a step-down compared to Hope's Peak Academy, but it is nice here."

 _"Ah, okay, that's good. Well, again, sorry I called this late."_ Makoto apologized.

"Makoto, I said it's fine." Kyoko said, almost about to laugh. "It was good to hear from you again."

_"Yeah, talk to you later Kyoko. Bye!"_

Kyoko closed her phone, before leaning back on the couch. She did miss her friends back at Hope's Peak Academy, but knowing they still thought of her made her feel happy.

She looked at the clock, seeing there was still at just over an hour to go before midnight. She grabbed her towel and headed to the bathroom. Perhaps a shower would help her clear her head, in preparation for what she was about to see.

* * *

Kyoko walked back into her room, drying her hair. Looking at the clock, she saw that there was only a few minutes left. She quickly opened the crack of her curtain to see that it was raining. She walked over in front of the TV, unraveling her hair from the towel, wondering what to expect.

She was brushing her hair as she watched the tv.

Three minutes...

Two minutes...

One minute...

Zero.

Kyoko put the brush down on her table, and turned back to face the screen, arms crossed.

The screen lit up, showing Yukiko Amagi. Kyoko's eyes widened, before they narrowed again. But something was different, Yukiko was wearing a pink princess dress, complete with a small crown. In her hands was a pink microphone.

_"Good evening! Tonight, Princess Yukiko's has a big surprise! I'm gonna go score myself a hot stud!"_

"...what?"

_"Welcome to; 'Not a Dream, Not a Hoax!' Princess Yukiko's hunt for her prince charming!"_

Kyoko couldn't tell if her jaw dropped open, as she was too busy trying to process and watch at the same time.

_"And I came prepared! I've got my lacy unmentionables on, stacked from top to bottom!"_

_I did not need that image in my mind tonight._ Kyoko thought, slowly moving her hand to the side of her face, slightly blushing.

_"I'm out to catch a whole harem, and the best of the lot is gonna be all mine! Well? Here I go!"_

The scene zoomed out to show that it was in front of a castle, which Yukiko ran into, her steps echoing. The screen then faded to black, turning off.

Kyoko needed several minutes to register what she had just seen. That definitely was Yukiko, without a doubt. But at the same time, it was very hard to believe, considering what she just saw. Yukiko acting and talking like that? A complete contrast to her normal stoic composition.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard her cellphone ring. She snatched it off the table, flipping it open to see Yosuke was calling. She picked up.

_"H-Hey, did you see that?!"_

"I did. There's no mistake; that was Yukiko."

_"_ _But didn't the stuff she was saying sound weird!?_ _And she looked like she was on some low-budget TV show… Was it like this before, too?_ _What's going on…?"_

"Yosuke, calm down. Try contacting Chie."

 _"Oh yeah, good idea. We don't have Yukiko's number, but Chie does."_ He said. _"Alright, I'll tell her to contact Yukiko as soon as I can. Let's meet up at Junes tomorrow, alright?"_

"Agreed. Good night."

She hung up, before looking at the screen for a while. Eventually, she decided to go to bed, hoping that she could erase from her memory what she had just seen.

* * *

When Kyoko came down the next morning, she saw Nanako was already awake, sitting at the table in front of the TV. She realized that Dojima wasn't around at the moment. Nanako saw that she was already dressed up.

"Good morning. Are you going somewhere?" She asked.

Kyoko thought for a second. If she left now, Nanako would be left alone. But on the other hand, she had important business with Yosuke...

"I'll be fine by myself." Nanako said.

It unnerved Kyoko, how Nanako was used to this. She knew Dojima couldn't really do anything, but it still didn't feel right. Part of her wanted to stay, but it was very possible that Yukiko was in danger.

She left the house, but not before giving one last glance at her younger cousin. She only hoped that Yosuke had a plan in mind.

* * *

Kyoko was starting to wonder if staying home with Nanako was the better idea.

Yosuke had the brilliant idea to bring realistic looking weapons to the food court and swinging them around wildly. As expected, he got arrested, and if it wasn't for Kyoko's connections, it would have undoubtedly gone on his permanent record, and keep him detained at the station much longer. Instead, he got a stern lecture from Dojima, and the fake weapons were confiscated. Overhearing police officers talking about Yukiko, their concern grew, and they decided to leave to decide their next course of action.

As they left the station, they bumped into a young detective carrying a cup of coffee.

"Whoa! Pardon me." He said, before his face changed from surprise to recognition. "Huh? Aren't you the kid staying at Dojima-san's place? The kid detective, Kyoko Kirigiri, right?"

"That would me, yes." Kyoko answered. "And I believe that you were the detective that threw up when the body was first found."

"Ha ha, that's me, yeah." He said with a chuckle. "But... don't remember me for that, please? The name's Tohru Adachi."

"Oh uh, can we ask you something?" Yosuke said.

Adachi raised an eyebrow.

"It's about Yukiko-san... I mean, Yukiko Amagi of the Amagi Inn. Did something happen to her?"

"Huh? Oh, umm... Am I allowed to say...?" Adachi wondered.

"You have a detective here too." Yosuke said, gesturing to Kyoko with a grin.

Kyoko just stared at him.

"What?" Yosuke asked, defensively.

"Well, if you're friends with Ms. Amagi keep this between us, okay?" Adachi said. "We got a call from Ms. Amagi's parents yesterday evening saying they couldn't find her anywhere."

Kyoko and Yosuke shared a quick look as Adachi continued.

"Since it was the weekend, the workers at the inn were extremely busy, and no one saw Ms. Amagi around that time. Oh, but that doesn't necessarily mean this is a case just yet! But, people've been turning up dead on foggy days… So we're really sensitive to stuff like this. By the way, did she say anything to you guys about maybe going through some hard times?"

"Uhh, hard times?" Yosuke asked.

"Well, that announcer, Ms. Yamano, was staying at the Amagi Inn before the first murder. Seems Ms. Yamano had some harsh words for the manager about the staff's attitude towards guests. The stress of it caused the manager to collapse. And with Ms. Amagi being the manager's daughter… She must've felt pretty strongly about the incident, y'know."

"This is new information to me." Kyoko said. "What else is there?"

"Well, um... Oh yeah! Something I'll ask you, since you're her friends. Did Ms. Amagi ever hint that she might be leaving the house?" Adachi asked. "Because if not, there's been some theories floating around that she's laying low for some reason or another…"

Adachi trailed off, before stopping.

"…Crap, I think I've gone too far. You didn't hear that, okay?"

"I'll try to argue in your defense if anything gets out." Kyoko said.

Adachi smiled. "Thanks. A lot of reports on you say you're cold, but you're a pretty good kid."

"Adachi, what the hell are you chatting with civvies for!? And where's my coffee!?" Dojima yelled from down the hall.

"S-Sorry! I got it right here!" He called back, before whispering to the two. "Psst! Forget I said anything! Please!"

He quickly walked off to give Dojima his coffee.

"Poor guy." Yosuke said. "Is being a detective that hard?"

"Only for some people." Kyoko said.

The two of them walked out into the main lobby of the station. They didn't say anything yet, but Yosuke decided to break the silence. "So... does that detective guy think that Yukiko-san-"

"There you are!"

The two saw a familiar face. Chie was standing there, waiting for them as they ran up to her.

"Sheesh, what're you guys doing!?" She yelled. "I've been looking everywhere!"

"Uh, well, there was a slight misunderstanding… We'll tell you about it later." Yosuke said.

"He brought weapons to a crowded area." Kyoko said.

"What?!"

"Not now, please!" He begged her. "Anyways, something's up with Yukiko-san."

"Huh? You know already!?" Chie said. "I kept calling her cell, but she didn't pick up… So I went to her house, and it turns out Yukiko really did disappear…!"

"I guess we've got no choice but to go now." Yosuke said. "But that aside, the cops are saying some weird stuff. They think Yukiko-san's hiding to 'lay low'…"

"Lay low?" Chie asked. "What do you mean?"

"Apparently, Yukiko-san's mom collapsed because that announcer's lady bitched her out." Yosuke explained.

"They think that gives her a motive." Kyoko said. "The fact that the announcer died right after makes her even more suspicious."

"What!? They think Yukiko did it!? What the hell is wrong with them!?" Chie yelled.

"Dude, don't snap at me!" Yosuke said. "Yukiko's the victim here, dammit, not the suspect…"

"Both of you, calm down." Kyoko said. "Nothing good will come of acting up."

"Yeah, you're right." Chie said. "So... what're we gonna do?"

"With the cops totally on the wrong track, we've gotta handle it ourselves." Yosuke said.

Kyoko nodded. "There's no other way."

"I'm going too!" Chie declared. "And that's final! I'm going to save Yukiko no matter what!"

"Are you gonna be all right?" Yosuke asked.

"It's always better to have a larger group." Kyoko said. "Safety in numbers."

"Yeah, you're right. But man… They just confiscated our weapons. We can't go in empty-handed." Yosuke said. "Well, aside from your knife."

"Weapons?" Chie asked, before her face brightened. "I know just the place! C'mon, follow me!"

* * *

"I can't believe Chie knew where to get this stuff." Yosuke said.

They had just walked out of Daidara's Metalworks. They had weapons and armor and all sorts of other items ready to buy. Yosuke had bought a pair of kunai, along with some chainmail. Kyoko already had a weapon, so she picked up a kevlar vest. Chie had already bought her weapons and armor.

"Alright, so where next? To Junes?" Chie asked.

"I dunno, Chie." Yosuke said. "I still think it's too dangerous. I know how you feel, but-"

"You don't!" Chie snapped. "You don't know shit about how I feel… Yukiko might die from this, for crying out loud! I'm going, and that's that!"

"Yosuke, there's no way to convince her." Kyoko said. "Just like how we were unable to convince you on going into the TV last time."

"Well, I guess so. As long as she stays behind us." Yosuke said, before another concern came up. "If we wear this stuff around town, we'll just get caught by the cops again. But it's not like we can waltz into Junes with a sack full of gear and expect no one to notice, either…"

"Why not conceal them beneath our school uniforms?" Chie suggested. "No one would notice!"

"Alright, let's try that." Yosuke said. "Let's split up for now. The store'll be crowded until the afternoon sale ends, and if we walk around together the cops might get suspicious."

"Then I'll see you guys at the Junes food court!" Chie said.

* * *

After a quick trip to the Dojima residence to change into her school uniform, Kyoko decided to go down to the flood plain's gazebo to kill time until later. Being alone with her thoughts would help her a lot.

_So the police are assuming that Yukiko's the culprit, just because she went missing. Disappointing. They'll try to find anyone to blame if the connections are loose enough. Saving Yukiko will have to be our top priority-_

"Kyoko? Is that you?"

Kyoko was so deep in thought that she didn't realize there was someone already sitting in the gazebo.

The girl had red rounded hair, and wore an olive-green school jumper. Underneath it was a white school uniform shirt with a plaid white-and-orange tie around the collar. Hanging from a strap around her, was a camera.

"Mahiru Koizumi?" Kyoko said.

"Yup! I knew you were living around here now, so I was bound to run into you at some point." The Ultimate Photographer said with a grin. She patted down on the picnic table bench next to her, and Kyoko sat down.

"So how has it been here?" She asked. "I know it's pretty different from Hope's Peak Academy, but it looks pretty nice here."

"Makoto called me earlier." Kyoko said. "He asked the same question."

"Oh really? And your answer?"

"The same. It's nice around here. Quite quaint as well. But what are you doing here?"

"Ah well..." Mahiru sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "I heard of what had happened around here and... you know me. But I arrived a little too late, and the next train isn't for a while, so I decided to take photos of Inaba."

"I see."

"Oh, I have an idea!" She pulled out her camera. "How about a photo? Everyone's been wanting to know how you're doing. I think they'd love it!"

Kyoko was aware of the fact that she was wearing her school outfit, with a kevlar vest underneath. Despite Yosuke's reassurance, she sincerely hoped that it wouldn't stick out.

She stood up and pushed the hair out of her face. Mahiru took a few steps back, and aimed her camera.

"Alright. Just need to focus..." She said. "Okay, I think I got it. Give me a big smile!"

Kyoko was stone-faced for a few seconds, before she gave a small one.

"...alright, that works."

_SNAP!_

"Alright, I'll send you a photo once I get back!"

"Shouldn't I see now?" Kyoko asked.

"Not yet!" She said. "I want it to be a surprise."

"...I'd be surprised by a photo of myself?" Kyoko deadpanned.

"Not exactly." Mahiru said. "I'm not gonna explain though."

"Very well, I shall trust this 'surprise' of yours." Kyoko said, before looking at her watch. "I need to go now."

"Oh, okay. It was good to see you." Mahiru said. "I'll tell everyone how you're doing."

 _I'm sure Makoto has told them already, but I guess this really shows how much they care._ Kyoko thought, as she nodded and held out her hand.

Mahiru took her hand shook it. While she didn't hear it, the moment they did, Kyoko heard the shattering of glass.

_Thou art I... And I am Thou..._

_Thou has established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hope Arcana..._

Kyoko was surprised. Was this a bond with Mahiru? ... no, this feels different from how it was with Yosuke.

She brushed it off for now. There was a bigger problem at hand, she remembered as she broke the handshake and walked away.

"See ya, Kyoko!" Mahiru said with a wave.

Kyoko acknowledged her goodbye with a wave back.

Mahiru sighed and sat back down on the bench. She looked back as Kyoko was walking off and smiled. "She really has changed."

* * *

After her chat with Mahiru, Kyoko went to the food court, where Yosuke and Chie were waiting for her. They looked around at the many people surrounding them.

"We really stick out, huh?" Yosuke noted.

"Well, we _are_ wearing out school uniforms on a Sunday." Chie said.

"Well, the sale should end soon, so that'll get rid of some of the people wandering around here." Yosuke said. "Let's get going."

He and Kyoko nodded to each other, before he turned to Chie once more. "Chie, it's not too late to-"

"I'm going!"

Yosuke just sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Fine, but don't push yourself, alright?"

Looking around to check for any watchers, they made their way towards the electronics department. Yosuke made a quick sweep once they were in front of the television.

"Coast is clear. Alright, here we go."

Yosuke entered first, followed by Chie. Kyoko looked around one last time just to make sure no one was watching. After making sure they weren't seen, Kyoko went in as well, the only thought being how they would rescue Yukiko.

* * *

Coming onto the familiar TV set-like area, they saw that Teddie was in the corner, mumbling to himself.

"Whoa, it really is that bear from last time..." Chie said.

"Yo, what're you doing?" Yosuke asked.

"Can't you tell?" He responded. "I'm thinking about stuff."

Kyoko put a hand on her chin. It looked like Teddie had been thinking about himself for quite a while. Perhaps the whole time since she and Yosuke left.

"I've been deli-bear-ating over it for a long time now." Teddie said, before perking up. "Heeey, that wasn't a bad joke! Hee hee!"

Yosuke groaned at the joker and put a hand over his face. "Anyways, did you figure anything out? ... Though it's probably useless to think about it too much. After all, the inside of your skull is empty."

Teddie turned around and ran up to Yosuke. "How rude! Though you are right though. I try and try, but nothing comes out of my head."

"Will you two quit it?" Chie said. "Now's not the time for stupid jokes!"

"Chie is right." Kyoko said. "Teddie, was someone in this world yesterday?"

Teddie looked surprised. "Wow Sensei, did your nose become better then mine?"

"Teddie, that's not..." Kyoko sighed. "Nevermind."

"Ooh, who's your lady friend?" Teddie asked.

"I'm Chie." She said. "Can you tell use more about the "someone"?"

"I think it happened a little after I talked with you guys." Teddie said. "After that, it felt like someone was here."

"Is it Yukiko-san?" Yosuke asked, concerned.

"I dunno. I haven't looked."

Teddie turned slightly and pointed. "The presence is over that way. That's probably where they are."

"Over there, huh?" Chie said, turning to that direction. "Is everyone ready?"

Yosuke nodded. "Yeah."

"Let's go." Kyoko said.

They ran in the direction Teddie pointed.

* * *

They arrived at their location. The huge castle that Kyoko remembered that she saw back when Yukiko was on the television.

"What is this...?" Chie asked. "A castle?"

"This was the same castle that showed up with Yukiko." Kyoko said.

Yosuke turned back to Teddie. "You're positive that no one's behind a camera for that bizarre midnight program?"

Teddie looked confused. "Program...? I don't know. Maybe people on your side can see stuff in this world. It might be that."

"And you also mentioned the only beings here are yourself and the shadows." Kyoko remembered.

"Right!" Teddie said. "There's none of this uh... "camera" stuff going on. This world has been like this from the beginning."

"Yeah, _that's_ what we don't understand." Yosuke said. "What do you mean by "from the beginning"?"

"I dunno." Teddie said. "Can you guys explain everything about your world? Cause I've never seen this "program" thingy before. So I don't know."

"Well... is that really what's happening? Are we really looking into this world?" Chie asked. "Because the first time Yukiko showed up on that channel was before she disappeared. Doesn't that seem off? And she said stuff like "score a hot stud." Yukiko would never say anything like that!"

"Score? Stud?" Teddie said, confused by the words.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either." Yosuke said. "Yukiko-san would never say anything like that..."

Yosuke was silent, before his eyes widened. He quickly turned to Kyoko who nodded in confirmation.

"I've reached the same conclusion, Yosuke."

"I wonder... Is this kinda like what happened to me last time?" Yosuke said.

"There's a lot of stuff I still don't get." Teddie chimed in. "But after hearing your story, I think that "program" or something happens because of the person who appears on it. Or something like that..."

"So... Yukiko is producing that show herself?" Chie said, raising a brow. "Ugh, I don't get this at all!"

She looked up at the huge looming castle. "Hey, do you feel Yukiko's presence from inside?"

"I'm pretty sure." Teddie said. "So, um, what's this "scoring with a hot stud" thing...?"

They pretended to not hear him, as Chie turned to the castle. "Yukiko's here... I'm going on ahead!"

She ran into the castle by herself, catching both Kyoko and Yosuke off guard.

"Hey, wait! Don't go alone!" Yosuke yelled. "Oh, what the hell, Chie!?"

"Urk!" Teddie suddenly cried out, putting his paws to his head. "There are a lot of Shadows in the castle! It'll be dangerous for a girl by herself..."

"Dude, you serious?!" Yosuke yelled. "Why didn't you tell use before!?"

"The urgency of finding her just got worse." Kyoko said, frowning. "Let's go."

They ran after Chie, into the huge foreboding castle.

* * *

Upon entry, they observed the castle. The floors were navy blue and black, with a red carpet going down the middle. Large curtains were on the walls, but they didn't seem to open up. Bronze was scattered everywhere, the walls, the carpet, and it comprised the pillars that supported the whole place. There were a few chandeliers hanging from the ceiling as well.

"Man, if it wasn't for the fact that both Chie and Yukiko were in danger, I might have asked for a tour here." Yosuke said, looking around.

"She hasn't gone that far yet." Teddie said, sniffing around.

"Alright, got it. Let's go!"

"Wait a sec!" Teddie said. "The Shadows have gotten aggravated ever since you two got here!"

"So they'll attack on sight." Kyoko deduced, pulling out her knife.

"That means we can get the drop on them if we see them first!" Yosuke realized, pulling out his kunai.

"Regardless, we should proceed with caution." Kyoko said.

They slowly walked through the halls, keeping a wary eye out for any enemies.

Opening a large set of wooden doors on the left, they saw something move around the corner. Taking cover, they saw that it was a shadow. It looked like some odd flying fish.

"Alright, let me show this!" Yosuke said, smashing a tarot card. "Jiraiya! Garu!"

Yosuke's Persona blew a gust of wind, knocking the shadow on its back.

"Let's go, Kyoko!"

"Right!"

The two ran at the shadow and finished it off with a few slashes of their weapons, causing it to burst into dust.

"Heck yeah, we did it!" Yosuke whooped.

"Don't get too arrogant, Yosuke." Kyoko said. "That was only the first."

Though she herself couldn't help but have a small smile.

"Wowee, Yosuke!" Teddie said. "You've sure gotten strong!"

"Heh, thanks." Yosuke said. "I suppose this means you can call me "Sensei" too now?"

"Nope!"

"Oh, come on!"

They continued on through the castle, opening doors and fighting shadows. The shadows weren't too much of a threat now that they had to deal with two of them. Either Yosuke would use Jiraiya to knock them down, or Kyoko would shock them with Izanagi, setting them up for easy kills.

But what truly baffled Kyoko however, was that there were treasure chests scattered around the castle. It made sense, since they were in a castle, after all. But what surprised her was that the items held within were available in Inaba. Teddie had no idea what to make of it.

"You know, it's kinda like an RPG." Yosuke said as they opened their fourth chest.

"A what?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh, its a video game genre." Yosuke explained. "In a lot of them, you can find random items scattered throughout dungeons and places like that."

Kyoko did remember her friend Chiaki Nanami talk about it, but video games never really interested her.

Eventually, the found a set of stairs and made their way up to the next floor. They found it looked identical to the previous one.

"This freaking place is like a maze." Yosuke said, gripping his kunai.

"Ooh! I sense her!" Teddie said.

"Who? Chie or Yukiko?" Kyoko asked.

"It's the Chie girl!" Teddie said, sniffing the air. "She's on this floor! But there are a lot of Shadows too!"

"We'd better hurry up then." Kyoko told Yosuke.

He nodded and the two ran through the long halls. Yosuke clenched his teeth.

_We'll be there soon. Just hang on Chie! Then we'll save Yukiko together!_

* * *

"Atchoo!"

Chie wiped her nose and looked around.

_Weird, this place isn't that dusty or anything..._

Turning around, everything looked the same. All of the halls were borderline identical.

 _Crap. I'm starting to think running ahead wasn't the best idea..._ She thought, wincing.

Chie kept walking, until she opened up a door that let into a large empty room. There was a chandelier on the ceiling, shedding light on the whole place. It seemed like a ballroom of sorts. She stopped in the middle of the room to take a look around.

"There's nothing here."

_Chie... Chie is my best friend._

"Huh?! Yukiko?"

Chie whipped around, but didn't see her friend anywhere.

_I could have sworn I heard Yukiko's voice..._

She looked up at the ceiling.

_What was that...?_


	5. Kickoff

Yosuke blasted away the last Shadow with Jiraiya's wind spells.

"I think that's it for now." Teddie said. "I don't sense any other active Shadows on the floor."

Yosuke wiped his brow. He and Kyoko had been fighting Shadows non-stop, on their way to find Chie. Honestly? He found the experience to be pretty exhilarating, albeit exhausting.

"Man, this feels like we've been at it for forever." He said. "How you holding up, Kyoko?"

Kyoko merely put away her knife and brushed her hair behind her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Yosuke."

Yosuke breathed out and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, Ted. Can you sense Chie yet? Or uh, smell her?"

Teddie put his nose up, where it twitched as he sniffed the air. You could almost see a loading bar above his head, which was completed.

"Ah! Yeah! I found her!"

Both Yosuke and Kyoko looked up at that, as Teddie began to run off. They quickly followed him down the halls. The lack of Shadows made it a lot less tedious, but they couldn't help but feel constricted in the castle's huge halls.

Eventually, they came to a stop at a huge set of double doors.

"Is this it, Ted?"

"Mmhm!" Teddie said. "I defiantly smell her!"

"Yosuke, we should probably proceed with caution." Kyoko told her friend.

"Yeah, I know." Yosuke said.

"You'll watch my back?" She asked, putting her hands on one of the doors.

"We've got each others." He replied with a thumbs-up.

They pushed back the two doors, which creaked open. The room inside was like a huge circular ballroom, lit up by a chandelier on the ceiling. Standing in the middle was...

"Chie!"

The blond girl had their back to them as they ran up.

"Yo! Are you alright?" Yosuke asked her. "...hey, Chie?"

Chie didn't respond. It seemed as if she didn't hear Yosuke.

"Chie." Kyoko asked. "Is something wro-"

_She said red looks good on me..._

Yukiko's voice echoed throughout the room, and Yosuke looked around.

"Yukiko-san?" Yosuke realized. "That was her voice just now..."

Kyoko put her hand on her chin in thought. "Wait... this is just like back then..."

_I hated my name... Yukiko... "Snow"... Snow is cold and it melts quickly... It's transient... worthless... But it's perfect for me... Apart from inheriting the inn, I'm worthless... Still... Chie told me that red looks good on me._

"Are these... Yukiko-san's inner thoughts? I remember hearing Saki-senpai's, too..." Yosuke noted.

"Yeah." Teddie said. "This castle is probably here because of this Yukiko person."

"Yukiko..." Chie muttered, breaking her silence.

_Chie was the only one who game my life meaning... She's bright and strong, and she can do anything... She has everything that I don't... Compared to Chie, I'm... I'm..._

Chie could only make a face of shock, not knowing any of this.

_Chie protects me... She looks after my worthless life... And I... I don't deserve any of it... Chie is so kind..._

"Yukiko, I-I..." Chie stuttered.

"To think that she relies on you that much." Kyoko said. "Yukiko must truly-"

_**""Chie is so kind," huh? What a joke."** _

Chie took a step back. That voice... it sounded just like hers. "Wh-What...!?"

Stepping out of the Shadows was a perfect double of Chie. Right down to the blonde hair and green jacket. Side-by-side, it was hard to tell the difference.

But the eerie golden eyes and malevolent aura was a dead giveaway for the copy.

"Oh man... Is that...!?"

"I would assume so, Yosuke." Kyoko said, hand slowly going towards her weapon. "Be careful."

"She lost control over her suppressed self... Now it's a Shadow!" Teddie said.

 **"Oh, are we talking about THAT Yukiko!? She says that I'm protecting her!?"** The Shadow laughed. **"She says she's worthless! That's how it should be, right?"**

"Wh-What're you saying?" Chie asked it, nervously.

"You should know full well, Chie." Kyoko said in a low voice, eyes Shadowed by her hair.

 **"Miss Detective here has the right idea."** The Shadow said. **"Lemmie just repeat those thoughts, shall I? Ahem, "Yukiko's sooo good looking... sooo fair-skinned... sooo feminine... She's the one all the guys drool over. When Yukiko looked at me with such jealousy... Man, did I get a charge out of that.""**

"Did... did the Shadow just imply that you-?"

 **"It might as well have been, loser."** The Shadow said, ignoring Yosuke's outcry at the insult. **"Yukiko knows the score. She can't do anything if I'm not around. I'm _much_ better than her. Much, MUCH better!"**

"No!" Chie yelled. "I have never thought that!"

"Shit, it's getting worse." Yosuke noted. "At this rate..."

"Chie's safety is the top priority at the moment." Kyoko said.

"Yeah! We need to protect Chie-chan right now!" Teddie said.

"No!" She yelled. "Don't come near me! Don't look at me!"

"Chie, you've got to calm down!" Yosuke told her.

"No...! Not, this isn't me! I swear!"

Yosuke and Kyoko's expressions changed to that of alarm.

"Chie! Don't say anything like that!" Yosuke warned.

Chie's Shadow merely laughed. **"Wow, you're just a helpless little bitch right now, aren't you?"** She chuckled. **"But that's right. I'm the one who can't do anything alone. Ooh, "I can't win as a girl, let along as a person. I'm pathetic. But Yukiko, she depends on me. That's why she's my friend. I'll never loosen my grip on her. She's too important to me.""**

"No, no... that's not how I think of her, I swear..." Chie fell to her knees, hands on her ears.

**"Hah, what a load of crap. So you're just gonna try blocking it out and deny me again? Keep dreaming, but when the time comes, I'll be the one left standing. You don't mind, right? I mean, I _am_ you."**

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Chie screamed. "You're-!"

"Chie!" Yosuke yelled. "No!"

"You're not me!"

The Shadow kept a straight face, before it cracked into a nightmarish grin. It began to laugh maniacally, as more malevolent aura surrounded it. As it began to mutate and transform, Kyoko ran up and grabbed Chie by the arm.

"Chie, get back, quickly!"

Chie just seemed out of it, as Kyoko struggled to move her.

"Jiraiya!"

Yosuke slashed apart his tarot card with his kunai, summoning his Persona.

"Bring them over here!"

Jiraiya made a hand symbol and a gust of wind pulled Chie and Kyoko to safety. Kyoko leaned Chie against a wall.

"Teddie, keep an eye out for her." Kyoko said, turning back to the Shadow's aura. "Yosuke and I will handle this."

"G-Got it! You can count on me, Sensei!"

The Shadow finished transforming just as Kyoko and Yosuke walked up to confront it. It's true form was more humanoid, in comparison to Yosuke's Shadow. It was wearing yellow dominatrix gear, with a yellow hood. She was sitting on three mechanical dolls that were wearing the Yasogami high female uniform, all attached by golden chains around their necks that led to the Shadow's hand. It had long black hair that reached the floor, despite the extra height. Several of them were tipped off with razor sharp blades. And in her other hand, she carried a red whip that had a spiked tip.

 **"I am the Shadow... the true self..."** It boomed. **"What do you guys think you're doing? Trying to defend the "real" me? Then you're gonna pay the price!"**

"Wow, I didn't know what it would look like, but that's... _not_ what I was expecting." Yosuke noted, ignoring the threat. "D-Does it have a banana as a head?"

"Yosuke, focus-"

She had the wind knocked out of her as Yosuke dived at her, pushing her out of the way as the red whip tore up the floor she was standing on seconds ago.

"I could tell you the same thing, Kyoko." Yosuke noted.

"You could have been a little less rough." She said, holding up her hand to smash the tarot card. "Izanagi!"

The black Persona appeared in a burst of light, brandishing its weapon.

"Zio!" Kyoko called, pointing at the Shadow, zapping it with a burst of electricity.

"Nice one! My turn!" Yosuke smashed a tarot card, and Jiraiya blasted Chie's Shadow with wind, knocking it down.

"It's weak to wind attacks!" Teddie called. "Now's your chance!"

"Right! Let's go!"

Kyoko and Yosuke dashed up and stabbed and slashed. They both jumped back and noticed that their strikes weren't as strong as they could have been.

**"Pah! How lame! So serious and we've only gotten started!"**

The Shadow whipped the ground and briefly glew green. Yosuke had Jiraiya launch another burst of wind, but it wasn't as effective as the last time.

"Crap, she's gotten some kind of resistance to my attacks!"

**"So _you're_ the cause of that?! You'll pay!"**

The Shadow snapped her fingers, blasting both of them with electricity. They shouted in pain, but Yosuke took more damage than Kyoko. When the shocking stopped, Yosuke noticed that the red whip had wrapped around his wrist.

**"GET OVER HERE!"**

Chie's Shadow pulled Yosuke off his feet and smashed him into the wall. She pulled him off and then slammed him into the floor, before she threw him upwards towards the ceiling, releasing him.

"C-Crap!" Yosuke coughed out, mid-air. "Jiraiya-!"

 **"Ah ah ah!"** Chie's Shadow said, wagging her finger. **"I don't think so!"**

The Shadow's hair lashed out and ensnared Jiraiya, tightening the grip and immobilizing Yosuke as well. Yosuke fell, looking at the fast approaching ground.

_Not good... not good!_

"Oh no, Yosuke's gonna crash!" Teddie yelled, waving his arms.

Yosuke closed his eyes and prepared for impact. Hopefully his friends would look away before he splattered on the ground.

"Izanagi!"

He changed his mind about his friends looking away, as Kyoko had summoned her Persona to catch him.

"Bearrific catch, Sensei!" Teddie cheered.

"Thanks for the save, Kyoko!" Yosuke said.

Kyoko nodded, before she and her Persona turned back to Chie's Shadow.

"Izanagi!" Kyoko called. "Cut Jiraiya free!"

Izanagi flew towards Jiraiya and raised its blade to slice the Persona free.

**"Hands off!"**

Chie's Shadow lashed its whip forward and slashed at Izanagi. The Persona quickly moved back, but the whip managed to strike its hands. Kyoko cried out and dropped her knife, her gloves now slightly torn to reveal the angry red skin underneath them. The lash from the whip hand drawn blood.

The sound of the whip and Kyoko's scream was what snapped Chie out of it.

 **"Well you two were complete disappointments."** The Shadow said. **"Maybe I should just end it!"**

She turned her attention to Chie, who was now standing up.

**"Oh, you're still there? I'd wish you'd die already. Oh don't worry, I promise to treat Yukiko very well... as my personal punching bag, that is!"**

"You... will leave her alone..."

**"" _I'm_ the one who can't do anything do anything on my own. _I'm_ the one who's pathetic. But Yukiko truly needs me, _that's_ the only reason I keep her around, _that's_ why she's my friend! _I can't lose her._ ""**

"That's not... what I think..."

"Chie." Yosuke groaned. "You can't let that pain in the ass get to you-"

**"SILENCE!"**

The hair shot out again, and wrapped around Yosuke's neck. Yosuke struggled as he was slowly lifted up.

"Yosuke! I..."

Chie put her hands on her head, trying to block out the thoughts. _H_ _er_ _thoughts._ Everything that the Shadow had said was flooding to her at the same time.

_Is this... how I truly feel...?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"So what if it is true? Who cares?"

"Y-Yosuke?"

"You're still her friend, aren't you?"

"Kyoko..."

**"Can't you two idiots just SHUT UP?!"**

The hair that had ensnared Yosuke slammed him against the wall, while the speared tips shot towards Kyoko. The girl shifted to the side to avoid getting skewered, but the blades grazed her shoulder. She grit her teeth and fell to one knee.

"Kyoko! Yosuke!"

"Don't worry..." Kyoko said.

"Just remember!" Yosuke called.

"Remember...?"

Memories began to push out the bad thoughts. She remembered how they first met on the floodplains as kids, and all the good times they had together. A few tears leaked out of her eyes, but they quickly stopped.

Chie's hand tightened into a fist, as she looked at the Shadow with a gaze of determination. She slowly walked forward to her Shadow.

"You know what? You're right."

**"What? What's this bullshit?"**

"Everything you said? It's all true. I did think all those horrible things, but do you know what won't change?"

**"Seriously? Are you just going to accept me like that?!"**

Chie stopped.

"Yukiko's my friend, and I'll do anything to save her."

Chie's Shadow stared at her, static shimmering on her body.

**"Then how about you DIE FOR HER!"**

Chie's Shadow reared its arm back and whipped forward. Chie brought up her arms to defend herself, but it turns out she didn't have to.

"IZANAGI!"

Chie's Shadow was struck by a burst of lighting, stunning it and making it cry out. Its grip loosened and it dropped Yosuke and his Persona. The teen quickly scrambled to his feet, a grin on his face.

"Time for some payback!" He said. "JIRAIYA!"

Jiraiya pulled its arms back before thrusting them forward to unleash a huge explosion of wind. Chie's Shadow could only shriek as the huge burst of wind engulfed her.

"NOW!"

Kyoko and Yosuke dashed forward and slashed past Chie's Shadow. With one final howl, the Shadow's malevolent aura faded, transforming it back into resembling Chie once more.

"I get it now." Chie said, stepping forward to her pacified other self. "You are me. A side I couldn't forgive... that I tried to ignore."

Chie's fist tightened. She wanted to punch it, make it go away so badly.

"But you still exist. You are a part of me."

Chie's Shadow nodded, glowing blue and transforming. It became a muscular samurai-esque figure, holding a dual tipped naginata. Draped around its waist was a metallic skirt of sorts. But notably, it was garbed in a yellow jumpsuit with black stripes lining its length. It transformed into another tarot card and fell into Chie's hands before disappearing.

"I hear a name... Tomoe..."

She heard footsteps and saw Yosuke, Kyoko and Teddie walk up to her. While the two were wounded, they had understanding expressions on their face.

"It's true. Part of me did feel that way towards Yukiko." Chie said. "But my feelings about being friends with Yukiko, that was never a lie."

"We knew that already, Chie." Yosuke said with a smile.

Chie returned the grin, before she fell to her knees.

"H-Hey! Chie!" Yosuke said, concerned.

"I'm alright." She reassured. "Just a little tired."

"It's probably the same thing you felt, Yosuke." Kyoko said, leaning down to help Chie onto her shoulder. "After you got yours."

"Oh, that's right!" He said, realizing what this means. "You can use the same power we have now."

"Huh? That Persona thing?" Chie asked.

"Yeah." Yosuke said. "But now, we're at another dilemma."

"What?"

"Kyoko and I are kinda beat up from the fight with your Shadow." Yosuke said. "And you're tired as well. We still have to rescue Yukiko, but..."

"We should go back." Kyoko said. "If we rush things now, we'll just make it worse on us."

"Yeah. We should let Chie rest."

"H-Hey! I never said I needed a breather!" Chie said. "I can still keep going."

"Don't overdo it." Teddie said.

"Look, Chie. We know you're worried about Yukiko more than we are. But now that you can fight with us, it would be much better for all of us if you had your strength back."

"Yosuke's right." Kyoko said. "We should fall back for now."

"But-but, Yukiko is still in here, isn't she?!" Chie argued. "What we heard before, if they were Yukiko's true feelings... then I have to tell her something."

She wanted to punch the ground to express her frustration, but was afraid she might throw Kyoko's balance off.

"I'm not as strong as she thinks... It was because she was with me... Because we were always together, I was able to act that way. If we weren't, I'd..."

"Well, you need to get back to full capabearity! Then you can tell her!" Teddie piped up. "Yuki-chan's normal. The Shadows don't attack normal people. They only attack when the fog lifts here."

"So Yukiko-san will be safe until then, right?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm positive." Teddie said.

"But why? I don't get it." Chie said, confused.

"Teddie said that the weather here is the opposite of our own world." Kyoko explained. "When the weather is foggy in our world, it lifts here, and that's when the Shadows attack their victim."

"So even if we leave for a while, Yukiko-san won't be in danger until the fog starts to cover Inaba. I'm sure of it. It was the same way for that announcer and Senpai." Yosuke added. "Don't you remember how it was foggy in town on the days they died?"

"You mean, they were killed by their other selves?" Chie asked.

"That's the assumption, yes." Kyoko said.

"The fog usually appears after it rains." Yosuke said. "But it has been sunny lately. I don't think we're gonna have some rain anytime soon."

"We'll check the weather forecast as well, Chie." Kyoko reassured.

"But we-we can't turn back now! We've come so far!" Chie protested. "Yukiko's still here! She's all alone... she must be so scared!"

"Alright, then _you_ tell me how much further we gotta go to reach Yukiko-san!" Yosuke shot at her, clearly done with how much she was protesting.

"Th-That's-!"

"You don't know what's up ahead. For all we know, the enemies might be even stronger. If we push ourselves too hard and get wiped out, who'll save Yukiko-san then!? We can't fail, no matter what. Am I wrong?"

Chie sighed, clearly defeated. "...Alright."

Kyoko helped Chie to her feet as they started walking back.

"I'm sorry about before." Chie said. "I shouldn't have rushed in like that by myself..."

"We know how you feel, Chie." Kyoko reassured as she supported her friend, both metaphorically and literally.

"Yeah, no worries." Yosuke reassured. "We're definitely going to save Yukiko-san... Right?"

"...Right!"

* * *

Leaving the castle, they made their way back to the TV station-like area so they could go back home.

"Ugh, I'm feeling even worse than the last time I came in here..." Chie groaned. "I feel like my head is gonna split open... are you guys okay?"

"Ah, that's right." Kyoko realized. "You didn't get the glasses."

"Glasses...?" Chie asked, looking at her friends. "Oh yeah... what is up with those? Did your eyesight go bad?"

"Man, you didn't notice toll now?" Yosuke asked. "How panicked _were_ you?"

"Don't worry! Da da da da daaaa!" Teddie held up a pair of yellow-rimmed glasses in his hands. "I got a pair ready for Chie-chan, too."

Chie took the glasses from Teddie and put them on, looking around in shock.

"Whoa, what the heck?! This is awesome! It's like the fog doesn't exist!"

"Yeah that was the same way Kyoko and I reacted." Yosuke said, before realizing something. "Hold up, Ted, why didn't you whip those out earlier if you had them?"

"I made them right now!" Teddie said, stamping his feet. "You didn't tell me she was coming! It was all so sadden! I mean, sudden!"

"Huh, so that's the trick." Chie said, looking at them. "I was wondering how you guys could see where you were going. Hey, can I keep these?"

"Fo' sho!" Teddie said, cheerfuly.

"Well, I guess we have to stop here today... But I'll be back with these puppies!" Chie said. "You guys better not come here without me, got it!?"

"Yeah, let's all promise each other." Yosuke said. "Nobody goes in alone. It's way too dangerous. If we don't work together, we won't be able to solve this case or save Yukiko-san, right?"

"Agreed." Kyoko said.

"Yeah, I agree. I promise too." Chie said.

"We'll solve this case and save Yukiko." Kyoko said, as the other two nodded in agreement.

"If that's the case, from tomorrow on, we'll try and come here as much as we can after school. That includes days off." Yosuke said. "Oh uh, hey, Kyoko."

"Yes?"

"Dunno if I'm asking too much, but do you mind being our leader?"

Kyoko's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Yeah. You were the first to get this power, and you're way better in a fight than either of us. Not to mention you're a genius with all those detective skills." Yosuke said. "I think it's best for all of us if you set the pace of the investigation, and we follow your lead. I mean, I'm cool playing second banana."

Kyoko paused at that. She wasn't really sure. Ironically, back at Hope's Peak Academy, she was the same as Yosuke when it came to roles. She'd rather be the supporter than the leader.

But then she thought of some of her friends, who have also complimented her skills and said she would be a great leader... though some compliments were better than others.

She remembered that being a leader, would bring hope. Was she fit to fill that role? Only time would tell, but they needed an answer now.

"Fine. Leave it to me." She said.

Perhaps this first new step would help her find something about herself.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Yosuke said. "I mean, I'm more the adviser type, y'know? An ideas man, not an executive."

"I'm with Yosuke. If you're the one calling the shots, I'd feel a lot more comfortable about this." Chie added.

"I'm with Yosuke too!" Teddie said. "If you're the one calling the shots, my pillow will be a lot more comfortable at night."

"Teddie, would you please stop talking?" Chie asked. "I'm like, _really_ on edge right now."

 _So I'm the leader now._ Kyoko thought to herself. _I suppose this means the days of pursuing this case with my friends have begun..._

She heard the sound of shattering glass.

_Thou art I... And I am Thou..._

_Thou has established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana..._

Another bond? But this one felt just like the Hope Arcana earlier...

"Okay." Yosuke said, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Let's get some rest for today so we're ready for tomorrow on. Oh, and don't forget to check the weather forecast. It gets foggy after a lot of rain, so let's keep an eye out. And we should also probably gear up for next time."

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

After returning though the Junes, Kyoko had returned home. After slipping on a new pair of gloves, she had come downstairs to join the Dojimas for dinner. The news was blaring on the television.

_That's all for world news tonight. Coming up next, the local news._

Dojima was quiet, with a stern expression on his face. He turned to Kyoko.

"Hey, Kyoko. Mind if I ask something? You aren't getting involved with any strange business, are you?"

"Strange business is part of our family's career, Uncle."

"Fair enough, but what happened at the station this afternoon... it's still bothering me."

Kyoko remembered, and let out a quiet sigh, too low for Dojima to hear. She recalled Yosuke's impulsive move that had caused a huge scene and an equally huge problem.

"Is there anything you're not telling me?" He asked.

Kyoko thought for a second, before answering. "I don't hide anything important." Kyoko said. "Secrets tend to cause problems if left untold."

"...I see." Dojima said. "Well, it's just been nagging at me, that's all."

"What's wrong?" Nanako asked them. "Are you fighting?"

The two of them looked at Nanako, who stared at the two with wide eyes.

"No, we're not having a fight." Dojima reassured her.

"This isn't the police station." She said.

Dojima sighed, before turning to Kyoko. "I agreed to look after you. So don't get yourself involved in anything that could get you into trouble." He said. "I know you have experience in detective work as well, but..."

"It's fine. I understand your concern, Uncle." Kyoko said.

As soon as she finished the sentence, the TV program switched to the weather forecast.

_Due to high-pressure fronts from the west, that sunny spring-like weather will stay with us for a while longer._

"Is this lady the one who decides the weather?" Nanako asked. "Cause when she says that it'll be sunny, it always is."

Dojima chuckled a bit at his daughter's innocence. "Uh, she's not really deciding it. Ah, never mind."

* * *

At school the next day, Kyoko was talking with Yosuke before class.

"I wonder how Chie's doing." He said. "Too much stuff happened yesterday. I hope she's back to her usual self..."

Almost as if on cue, Chie walked in. Spotting the two, she walked up.

"Oh, mornin'!" She cheerfully said.

"Are you alright?" Kyoko asked.

"Yep." Though the smile dropped a bit. "Um... Thanks for everything yesterday. It's... kinda embarrassing, ya know? You two were right there to see my hidden feelings and all."

"Don't sweat it." Yosuke said.

"Oh, and the same thing happened to Yosuke, right?" Chie asked. "Soooo... what was it like?"

"Huh?" Yosuke started to panic a bit. "Uhhh, how should I put this..."

"Well, Yosuke's shadow did have hidden feeling as well. Such as how-"

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" Yosuke talked over Kyoko, changing the subject. "None of that happened when yours awakened, huh? Hmmm, could that be because you've got nothing to hide?"

"Oh, so nothing happened for you?" Chie asked. "Huh, that's kinda weird. You seem like a pretty closed girl. There's a funny air about you."

"Well, it might be thanks to my friends back at Hope's Peak Academy." Kyoko said. "They taught me to open up about myself."

"You talk a lot about your friends." Yosuke said. "We really got to find some time to talk about them, cause they sound really cool."

"Maybe after we save Yukiko, I can make some time." Kyoko said.

"Speaking of which, that was what I was going to bring up." Chie said. "What's most important right now is to rescue Yukiko. I'm dead set on coming. Remember... You promised."

The bell rung, and Yosuke's expression changed to that of irritation. "Oh crap, I still haven't gone to the bathroom!"

He quickly ran out, leaving Kyoko with Chie.

"Oh uh... Hey, um..."

Chie struggled to get the words out correctly before taking a deep breath.

"Thanks for saving me." She said. "Yosuke's cool and all, but... there really is something different about you. I feel like you won't let me down."

Kyoko could feel Chie's gratitude, as she heard glass shatter again.

_Thou art I... And I am Thou..._

_Thou has established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Chariot Arcana..._

Now this bond? This one felt more like Yosuke's.

"Oh, that's right." Kyoko took out her phone. "I'll need your contact information."

"Ah, yeah. That'll definitely help." Chie said, taking out hers as well so they could exchange cell numbers.

After setting away their phones, Chie began to talk again.

"So we have to be careful of the fog that sets in after the rain, right? Let's save her before that happens!" Chie said, all pumped up and ready.

Kyoko admired Chie's enthusiasm. She only hoped she could live up to their expectations of being a leader.


	6. Spark Before the Flame

"Garu!"

A burst of wind blew away some Shadows, causing it to hit the floor.

"Alright, they're down!" Yosuke called. "Chie! You're up!"

"You got it! Hee-yah!"

Chie jumped into the air and aimed a kick outwards, stamping the Shadow into dust.

"Yeah, that's it! Whoo!"

"You're quite skilled already, despite how recently you've joined us." Kyoko noted.

"Hey, I don't just watch those movies because they're fun." Chie said.

It was only the day after Chie had received her Persona. They decided to go back into the TV, let Chie train with her Persona for a bit, and maybe even go a little further into the castle to search for Yukiko. Chie's Persona was quite strong, specializing in physical strikes and ice, though Chie herself was no slouch either. The castle wasn't so difficult now that they had three people fighting.

Despite all the twists and turns from the castle's changing area, they managed to get back in front of the room where Chie had first awakened her Persona.

"Hmm?" Teddie sniffed the air. "I sense that there's someone behind this door!"

"It's gotta be Yukiko." Chie said. "Who else could it be?"

"Well, let's be careful." Yosuke said, as they slowly pushed open the door.

Sure enough, as per Chie's intuition, they found who they were looking for. While her back was to them, they recognized the long black hair.

"Yukiko?" Chie said.

"Yukiko-san! Are you all right?!" Yosuke said.

The two started to run up, but were stopped by Kyoko.

"Something's wrong." She said. "Her manner of dress..."

During their moment of relief, Yosuke and Chie had neglected to see that this "Yukiko" was wearing a pink princess dress. Sure enough, "Yukiko" began to laugh, as she turned around.

**"Oh my! Special guests? I wonder how they'll play into all this? Hehehe, things are really heating up!"**

Everyone was still tensed up, ready to fight if it came to that.

**"Okie-dokie! I'm going back to hunt for my Prince Charming! Ohhh, where could he be...? This place is huge! It's sooo exciting, but it makes it so hard to find him!"**

Kyoko felt like she was once again in front of the TV, seeing the Shadow for the first time.

**"Ooh! Maybe he's playing hide-and-seek in the fog! Ready or not, here I come! Let's go further in then, shall we?"**

Above her head, was some kind of shining promotion, like and old-fashioned TV Show. This confused everyone, as they started looking around.

"What the hell is this?" Yosuke asked to no one in particular.

"So that's Yukiko's Shadow, huh?" Chie said. "No way."

**"Pfft, what are you talking about? I'm Yukiko, and Yukiko is me."**

"Hold on, what's with these voices?" Yosuke said, hearing distorted sounds around them.

"There's no one else but us." Kyoko said. "Unless..."

"The Shadows are getting agitated!" Teddie said.

**"Well, I'm off again! Heehee! You'd better be waiting with bells on, my dear Prince!"**

"Hey, wait!" Chie called.

The Shadow ignored her as it ran off, almost disappearing instantly.

"So it's just like what happened to us." Yosuke said. "Well, hers is a lot more eccentric than ours."

"But I don't think she was excited for nothing." Teddie said. "The real Yukiko wants to show us something. I can feel it."

"What led you to that conclusion?" Kyoko asked.

"It's hard to explain." Teddie admitted. "It seems like she has a strong connection to this castle. This is a lot more dangerous than I though!"

Almost instinctively, Chie started to run off again, but Kyoko grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hey! Not again!" Yosuke groaned. "Dammit, we told you not to run off on your own!"

"But-!"

"Chie, I understand your feelings." Kyoko said. "But you can't just rush headlong into this without any sort of plan."

"Kyoko's right." Yosuke said. "We need to approach this tactically."

Chie looked down, irritated that she let her emotions get the better of her again.

"You guys are right. Sorry..."

"There's no need to apologize." Kyoko said, shaking her head.

"Yeah. We promised." Yosuke added. "We'll save her together."

Nodding, they made their way up the stairs, following Yukiko's Shadow.

* * *

The moment they stepped onto the next floor, Yukiko's voice rang throughout the halls.

_Teeheehee... My Prince will soon come for me. Heehee... I'll always be waiting... Forever and ever..._

"Hrmm... I hear her voice." Teddie said. "But all I sense are you guys and Shadows."

"Wasn't this what I heard before I awakened my Persona?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, I remember that too." Yosuke said, recalling the event.

"Well, watch out for the Shadows, and keep going!" Teddie encouraged.

They continued on. As they battled Shadows and made their way up, they continued to hear Yukiko's voice. It was odd, as the voice would constantly shift in tone. Yosuke put it best.

"I can't tell which one is which." He said. "And what even is this thing about princes?"

"I'm not sure." Chie admitted. "We've just got to keep going."

Well, "keep going" was easier said than done. For some odd reason, every time they tried to move forward, they were warped somewhere else in a flash of white light after a few steps. The only thing they heard were Yukiko's laughs.

"The heck?" Yosuke said.

They kept on walking in the same direction, but were always transported somewhere else. The constant transportations were disorienting.

"Okay, this is seriously starting to piss me off." Chie said. "We can't go further, what do we do? We can't go back or anything."

Kyoko put a hand on her chin in thought. "Maybe we can."

"Wait, what?"

Kyoko turned around and started walking. When she reached the same amount of steps as before, she wasn't transported anywhere.

"Whoa." Yosuke said, impressed. "Three Cheers for the Ultimate Detective."

"Well, it was the only other option." She said, before they stopped in front of a large door.

"Hey..." Teddie sniffed the air. "I sense someone beyond this door! It's Yukiko's scent!"

Taking a deep breath, they pushed open the door. As they expected, there was Yukiko's Shadow again. Except this time, she was next to a very large shadow that resembled an armored knight.

**"Heh heh... My Prince wouldn't lose to guards such as this, correct?"**

"Gyaaaaaaah! I've never seen such a strong one before!" Teddie yelled.

"Everyone, prepare yourselves!" Kyoko said.

Yukiko's Shadow disappeared as the fearsome knight charged forward. It raised its lance, as if rallying.

"Alright buddy, try this on for size! Garu!"

Yosuke commanded Jiraiya to shoot a burst of wind at the Shadow, it took the hit and tried to retaliate, but Yosuke dodged the lance strike in time.

"My turn. Izanagi!"

Smashing a tarot card, Izanagi shot a blast of electricity at the Shadow.

"And now me! Bufu!"

Finishing the trio, Tomoe swung her weapon around and froze part of the Shadow, but it was still standing.

"This guy's tough..." Yosuke said. "We gotta keep fighting though!"

With the declaration, he unleashed another burst of wind. Though this time, the Shadow managed to strike him in retaliation.

"Yosuke!" Kyoko called. "Hmm, maybe if I weaken it..."

Kyoko ordered Izanagi to unleash a curse of sorts, lowering the knight's defenses. Chie followed up with Tomoe almost skewering the knight, but clearly doing a lot of damage.

"Whatever you did worked, Kyoko!" Chie called. "Yosuke, try using physical attacks!"

"Alright! Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya struck it in the face, and it started to slump over. It then attacked Kyoko. But surprising her, was that she started to feel sick. She tried to ignore it though, and had Izanagi slash at the knight, knocking it down.

"They're down!" Chie said. "Let's go you guys!"

From all directions, they attacked the knight, finally defeating it and causing it to scatter into dust. In its remains, was a key made entirely out of glass.

"A key?" Yosuke said, picking it up. "I bet this'll help us."

"What makes you say that?" Chie asked.

"Why else would there be a key in here?" Yosuke said. "I doubt anyone just lost theirs."

Yukiko's voice echoed throughout the halls once more.

_Heeheehee... If you really are my Prince, then we will surely meet again. I am but a trapped soul... I cannot leave this place even if I wished..._

The voice stopped, and Teddie reported that he couldn't sense her anymore.

"Well, if that's the case..." Kyoko started, before she nearly buckled over. Yosuke caught her quickly.

"Whoa, you alright?" He asked.

"I don't... think so." She said. "Something that knight did..."

She put a hand over her mouth, breathing slowly through the gaps in her fingers.

"I've heard of ninjas that use poisoned weapons, but never knights. Well, we can't continue on like this." Yosuke said, as Kyoko nodded in agreement.

"Wait, are we going back?" Chie asked.

"Yeah." Yosuke said. "We've been fighting for a while now. We're all tired and need some rest."

"...alright." Chie agreed. "I guess we have been going for quite a bit. Kyoko, can you walk?"

The girl tried, but felt too nauseous.

"You'll probably feel better once we're out of the TV." Yosuke said. "Here, I'll carry you."

Easing into a comfortable position, he safely put Kyoko on his back in a piggyback ride.

"Hey, don't touch anything, alright?" Chie warned. "She's sick too."

"Give me a break already..."

* * *

Sure enough, as soon as they made it out of the TV World, Kyoko felt much better, albeit still quite exhausted. Seeing as it was nearly nightfall, they said their goodbyes, and she made her way back to the Dojima residence. Already tired, Kyoko said good night to Nanako before going to bed. Dreams never came to her, and even if they did, she never remembered them. Before she knew it, it was already the next day.

Class had already flashed by quickly and soon enough, they were in the castle again. Yosuke's hunch about the key had proved to be correct. The glass key could unlock any of the doors on the floor. They soon made their way up, battling more Shadows that got stronger and stronger.

"Man, we're pretty high up now, aren't we?" Yosuke noted, looking out the window.

"That means we're close then!" Chie said. "The higher the floor, the less room Yukiko's Shadow has to run."

Kyoko nodded in agreement as they found the next set of stairs. "It seems we're almost at the end as well."

Walking up the flight, they saw a hallway, with the only other exit being a set of double doors.

"Wait a second." Teddie said, walking in front of them.

He sniffed the air for a bit, before pointing at the doors.

"She's right there!" Teddie exclaimed. "The Yukiko girl is right past those doors!"

"And I'll bet that her shadow's with her too." Yosuke said.

"We haven't encountered her since the battle against that knight." Kyoko said, uncomfortably remembering it. "It's only natural that we will see her."

"Yeah." Yosuke agreed. "Hopefully we won't have to fight it, but I doubt it. We should probably prepare."

Chie tightened a fist, before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking back, she saw Kyoko giving her a reassuring smile.

"I know we'll save her." Kyoko said. "I swear it as a detective."

Chie grinned and nodded. "Yeah. You're right."

Though she was a little more surprised at Kyoko's smile. Up until now, Kyoko had been completely stoic ever since she had arrived in Inaba. When she had insulted Morooka, she said it with a straight face. During all the panic when they realized Yukiko was missing, she was completely calm. And even during battle, even while shouting and commanding her Persona, she kept up that confidant expression, even when pushed up against a wall.

It really did give her the strong aura of a leader.

Looking back at the door, Chie was filled with determination.

_Hang on Yukiko. We're coming for you._


	7. Fires of Entrapment

The creak of the door opening echoed throughout the entire room. Looking around, it seemed like it was the throne room, with cages hanging from the ceiling. And fitting enough, standing in front of the throne was the Shadow. Leading up to the throne was a flight of stairs. And at the bottom...

"Yukiko!" Chie yelled.

The girl, still in her kimono, was on her knees, looking weak.

"I knew it. There's two of her!" Yosuke said.

 **"Oh? Oooooh, what's this?"** The Shadow said. **"Three princes are here to see me?"**

Kyoko looked momentarily confused at that, briefly looking at her party. _Three princes?_

 **"My my! Are you the surprised guests who came in late?"** Yukiko's Shadow continued. **"Awww... I wish I'd gotten a better look at you..."**

The Shadow stepped forward, down the stairs. **"My it's getting crowded here. Why don't you and I go somewhere else...?"**

Yukiko's Shadow went into a mode of speech. **"A land far, far away, where no one knows me. If you're my Prince, you'd take me there, won't you? C'mon... pretty please?"**

"Oooh. Is this what "scoring a hot stud" means?" Teddie asked.

"Hold on, three princes?" Chie asked. "Wait, does that include me and Kyoko?"

"Duh! The third one's gotta be me!" Teddie said.

"Yeah, no. I seriously doubt that." Yosuke said.

"But three princes?" Kyoko put a hand on her chin in thought, before a lightbulb went over her head. "...does this mean that Yukiko-?"

 **"Chie."** The Shadow interrupted with a chuckle. **"Yes, she is my Prince."**

They looked up at that, Kyoko furrowing her brow. Was her theory correct?

**"Or... at least she _was_."**

"Was...?" Chie repeated.

 **"When it comes down to it, Chie's just not good enough!"** Yukiko's Shadow ranted. **"She can't take me away from here! She can't save me!"**

"Yukiko..." Chie said.

Kyoko's hand went into her coat pocket, hand on the knife handle. Yosuke tightened the grip on his kunai as well.

"Stop it..."

The real Yukiko stood up, facing her double. But the copy didn't stop.

 **"Historic inn? Manager training!? I'm sick of all these things chaining me down!** **I never _asked_ to be born here! _Everything's_ decided for me! From how I live, to where I die!" **The Shadow yelled. **"I'm so sick of it! To hell with it all!"**

"That's not true..." Yukiko weakly responded.

Kyoko could feel some relation to what the Shadow was saying. Some Ultimates felt that once they were classified as one, their whole life was already written down for them. Perhaps they had Shadows of their own, not unlike Yukiko's.

 **"I just wanna go somewhere far away. Anywhere but here."** The Shadow said in a mocking tone. **"Someone please take me away... I can't leave here on my own... I'm completely useless."**

"Stop. Please stop..." Yukiko begged.

 **"I have no hope if I stay, and no courage to leave..."** Her Shadow continued, ignoring her. **"So I sit on my ass, hoping that someday my Prince will come! I don't care _where_ we go! Anywhere's fine! As long as it's not here, I don't give a damn! Historical tradition? Pride of the town? What a bunch of _bullshit!"_**

"This feels expected, but it's still nuts seeing that Yukiko's Shadow has some... colorful language options." Yosuke said to the others.

"It's reminding me of a few of my friends back at Hope's Peak." Kyoko admitted.

"Guys? I think things are gonna get a bit dicey soon." Chie said, taking up a stance.

The two looked and saw that Yukiko was getting agitated at the words of her other self.

"How _dare_ you?" Yukiko said in a low voice, balling her fist.

**"That's how I really feel. Isn't that right... me!?"**

"N-No..." Yukiko started.

"Stop! Don't say it!" Yosuke yelled.

"No!" Yukiko yelled. _"You're not me!"_

The words were said, as Yukiko's Shadow burst into laughter, glowing with power. Kyoko and the others got ready, as Teddie moved to the back.

**"Aaaaah~! This feels wonderful! It's building... more and more... If this keeps up... I'll... I'll...!"**

The Shadow abandoned all words, it's unhinged laughter echoing throughout the room. The energy formed around it, briefly blinding everyone in darkness. When it faded, a birdcage dropped down. The door opening, revealing that it was containing a majestic red phoenix. The only off-putting detail was the horrendous face of the Shadow, a malleable mess that barely resembled Yukiko's own visage.

The real Yukiko cried out in fear and surprise, as a smaller cage dropped down around her, before hoisting her up into the air. She was a prisoner of her own Shadow.

"Yukiko!" Chie yelled out.

"We have to stop it! She's in danger!" Teddie said.

"Yeah, we got it!" Yosuke said, brandishing his weapons.

"It's all right, Yukiko... Just hang in there! We'll save you!" Chie said, though it was more to reassure herself that they'd succeed.

"Poor choice of words." Kyoko said, looking up at the cages that were hanging on the ceiling. "But, let's go!"

The trio surrounded the Shadow, as it said the words that they've become so familiar to.

 **"I am a shadow... The true self..."** It boomed. **"Now, my Prince... Why don't we dance and make merry together?"**

"PERSONA!"

Izanagi, Jiraiya and Tomoe were at the sides of their masters. From high up in her cage, Yukiko's eyes widened at the sight.

"Be careful!" Teddie warned. "This one is much stronger than the last two!"

"Got it, Ted." Yosuke said. "We'll handle this."

"I'm right here for you, Yukiko!" Chie said, unsure if the girl heard her. "Just hold on!"

 **"Oh really?"** The Shadow noted. **"Then I'll make sure to give you plenty to deal with!"**

While the Shadow was focused on Chie, Kyoko summoned Izanagi and cast Rakunda on the Shadow, lowering it's defenses.

"Alright Jiraiya! Let's go!" Yosuke called.

The Persona attempted to bash the Shadow, but dodged the attack.

"Don't worry guys, leave it to me!" Chie said. "Tomoe! Bufu!"

Spinning its weapon, Tomoe unleashed a small burst of ice, which knocked the Shadow down.

"So it's weak to ice then?" Kyoko noted.

"Aha! This is our chance!" Chie said, seeing that the foe was down.

The three attacked the downed Shadow from every direction to deal massive damage. But Yukiko's Shadow didn't take that lying down. Spreading its wings, it attacked Chie with its talons. Chie grit her teeth, but thankfully the attack didn't do too much.

 _I don't want to use Chie as a distraction, but the Shadow's not giving us much of a choice._ Kyoko thought, as she and Yosuke blasted the Shadow with electricity and wind attacks. Though the latter didn't seem as powerful.

Another ice attack brought the Shadow down to its knees and they struck from all directions once more.

 **"Are you _trying_ to make me mad?" **The Shadow demanded.

Raising its wings, there was a burst of light. Standing next to Yukiko's Shadow was an odd doll-like creature that resembled a Prince. Brandishing its weapon, it ran at Kyoko with it's sword. Kyoko deflected the blade, but the Prince kept on attacking.

"I'll handle this one!" Kyoko said. "You guys take Yukiko's Shadow! I'll get to you guys when I can!"

Yosuke and Chie nodded as they continued to fight the large phoenix. Knife against rapier, Kyoko fended against the Prince. It was stronger, but she was faster. The Prince backed her against the wall, where it stabbed at her throat.

"Persona!"

Izanagi came forth to defend her, blocking the Shadow's weapon with its own. Electricity crackled and fried the Prince, stunning it.

"Izanagi! Zio, once more!"

Another electric blast paralyzed the smaller Shadow. With a shout, Kyoko and Izanagi ran forward and slashed at the Shadow, causing it to burst into dust.

"That's taken care of." Kyoko said, fixing her glasses.

**"We're not done yet. Show me this strength of yours! Come, my Prince!"**

Running back to her friends, Kyoko felt the temperature start to rise Yosuke and Chie were breathing heavily.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The Shadow threw up some kind of barrier that blocked its weakness to ice attacks." Yosuke explained.

"We've been hitting it with everything we've got but..." Chie looked tired. "I'm starting to feel exhausted."

**"My prince! My dear prince!"**

The Shadow raised it's arms, but the Prince didn't appear.

**"Why? Why won't he come?"**

"Your Prince won't come to save you, because he's already been defeated." Kyoko said, tightening her gloves.

**"How... HOW DARE YOU!"**

Repeating the words of the real Yukiko, the Persona created a huge ball of fire and launched it at Kyoko. The girl didn't even have time to react... but someone else did.

"Move!"

Chie tackled Kyoko to the side, and screamed as she took the full front of the flaming attack. The ball of fire exploded, hiding her from view.

"Oh crap, Chie!" Yosuke ran forward, but stopped. The flames were spreading all over the floor. Teddie was in the back, dancing around the heat. Yosuke tried wind attacks to try putting the flames out, but they only made the flames stronger. "This isn't good..."

But for Kyoko, everything around her had stopped. She didn't care that there was a powerful Shadow in the room. She looked around for her friend.

There! She spotted Chie, lying down with a ring of fire around her. Ignoring all rational thought, Kyoko ran through the flames, ignoring Yosuke and Teddie's shouts of concern. Kneeling down, she held the unconcious Chie in her arms. The familiar flaming hell around her, Kyoko's hands began to shake. She began to remember. Those green-eyes, those red glasses and that brown hair with streaks of blonde.

_I always wanted to be an ally of justice. I always wanted to save those in need of help. That was why I started walking down the path of a detective._

"No... not again..." She muttered.

Kyoko couldn't check for Chie's vitals because of the chaos that surrounded her. There was only one thing she could do. Hope. Hope that Chie was still alive. Hope that it wasn't too late.

"Shoot! Hot!"

Turning, she saw Yosuke engaging the Shadow, but he wasn't doing well by himself. The flames surrounded his feet as Yukiko's Shadow drew closer. Teddie shouted some encouragement, but it was clear what the outcome would be. Kyoko gently laid Chie down. Standing up, she held up her hand, smashing the tarot card and summoning Izanagi.

"Not again... I won't let it happen again!"

Throwing her hand forward, Izanagi rushed at Yukiko's Shadow with incredible speed and slashed. Feathers went up in flames as the Shadow cried out.

"Finish it, IZANAGI!"

With a huge burst of lightning, Izanagi practically fried Yukiko's Shadow. The electricity cracked through the metal cage it was in, creating an electrocuting death trap. The chain snapped, and with a wail, the Shadow fell and crashed into the palace floor.

Breathing heavily, Kyoko fixed her glasses. Yosuke and Teddie saw her as the flames died down. That reaction was quite strong and unnatural.

"Yosuke." Kyoko said, calm again. "Help Yukiko. I'll help Chie."

"G-Got it."

Quickly making his way towards it, Yukiko's cage lowered to the ground. The girl inside was relatively unharmed, but stunned. The cage door swung open.

"What just...? What did you guys...?"

"Easy." Yosuke said, holding out a hand. "I gotcha, Yukiko-san."

"Hanamura?" She asked, taking it. "What just happened?"

Yosuke helped her out of the cage.

"We'll explain everything." He said. "But right now-"

"Ah, Chie!"

Disregarding what had just happened, Yukiko ran over to her fallen friend, as Kyoko knelt down over her.

"Is she...?" Yukiko asked.

"I checked her vitals." Kyoko said. "I don't have the skills of the Ultimate Nurse, but Chie's fine."

Sure enough, Chie started coughing, waking up.

"Ugh, my mouth tastes like ash." She said, before seeing who was in front of her. "Yukiko!"

Standing up, despite the damage she had taken, she had nothing but concern for her friend. "Yukiko, are you hurt?!"

"I think I should be asking you that." Yukiko said.

Hearing footsteps and the ruffle of a dress, the group saw that Yukiko's Shadow had transformed back into looking identical to her. But there was no aggression now.

Yukiko held her wrist. "No... I'm not..."

"We understand. You're not the only one like that, Yukiko-san." Yosuke reassured her. "Everyone has something they can't show to other people, or don't want to admit to themselves."

"Yukiko..."

Everyone turned to Chie, who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry."

Yukiko's eyes widened.

"I was so self-centered that... I never understood what you were going through." She said, voice shaking. "I'm your friend, and I still... I'm so sorry..."

The tears finally came, as Chie lifted her glasses and wiped at them with her sleeves.

"Chie..."

"I was always jealous of you, Yukiko. You had everything that I didn't...That jealousy was like a wall, and I was so lonely! I wanted you to need me... But it was me who needed you." Chie confessed. "I can't do anything on my own... I've caused so much trouble for Kyoko and the others. If you weren't by my side, I... I wouldn't know what to do..."

Yukiko let Chie dry her tears, before beginning to talk.

"I never saw the real you either... I was too busy trying to find an easy way out."

She walked towards her Shadow, somewhat weakly, but with enough confidence.

" _'I want to run away'_ ... _'I want someone to save me'_... You're right. Those feelings are part of me too." She said to her Shadow before pulling it into a hug. "I understand now... You're me, aren't you?"

Nodding, her Shadow began to glow blue. When it faded, there stood a majestic creature. A humanoid that appeared to be a dancer, adorned with read petals that resembled sakura flowers arranged like a phoenix. It turned into a card, which Yukiko caught.

"She faced her other self..." Kyoko said.

"Konohana Sakuya..." Yukiko said to herself, before falling to her knees. Everyone ran up to her.

"You okay?" Yosuke asked.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired." She said. "Though... you all came to rescue me?"

"Of course!" Chie said.

"Thank you." She said. "I'm truly grateful."

"Don't even mention it." Chie wiping her eyes once more. "I'm just so glad you're safe..."

"Yeah, right on." Yosuke agreed, with Kyoko nodding.

"So..." Teddie waddled up. "Who threw you in here?"

"Huh?" Yukiko said, confused. "Who are you? Or rather... _what_ are you?"

"I'm Teddie! So, who threw you in?" He said, going immediately back to his question.

Yukiko looked down in thought, but her answer was inconclusive. "I... don't know. I think... someone called my name... But my memory's a blur. I can't remember who it was... I'm sorry, um, Teddie."

"No new clues." Teddie said sadly.

"You shouldn't expect her to remember at the moment." Kyoko said. "She's been through a lot during the past few days."

"Well, not necessarily." Yosuke said, arms crossed. "Now we know for sure that someone threw Yukiko-san in here."

"I agree with that." Kyoko said. "There truly is a culprit."

"Hmmm... Then it really isn't you guys..." Teddie said.

"Are you satisfied now?" Kyoko said, a bit coolly.

"I-I always believed it wasn't you guys!" Teddie said with a nervous laugh.

"You little-! You're one lying sack of honey." Yosuke said, irritated.

"Anyways, let's hurry back home." Chie said. "Yukiko looks exhausted. Thanks again, Teddie!"

They started to make their way to the exit, with Chie helping Yukiko walk.

"Huh? Wait, you're leaving me here?" Teddie asked, almost panicking.

"Leaving you?" Yosuke repeated. "Dude, what are you talking about? You live here."

"Well... yeah, but..."

"I'm sorry, Teddie." Yukiko said. "But I promise to come again."

She patted the bear on the head. "So be a good boy and wait here until then."

Despite being a bear, Teddie made a sound that could be compared to a cat.

"My, it's getting crowded here." Teddie said, changing his tone all of a sudden. "Why don't you and I go somewhere else? C'mon, pretty please?"

The other three had a hard time processing the audacity of Teddie's attitude, especially since it resembled the Shadow they had just defeated.

"Gah, you're giving me the creeps!" Yosuke said, irritated. "That's it, you're stuck here for the rest of your life!"

"Read the room, Teddie." Kyoko said as she and Yosuke left first.

"Read the room?" He asked. "There are words on the walls?"

* * *

The food court of Junes was thankfully less crowded than usual, as the group sat Yukiko down.

"Yukiko, are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" Chie asked again.

"No... I'm just a little tired." She answered.

"I know this is still a bit early too ask, but do you remember anything else?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm really sorry, but... I don't remember anything."

"Well no worries!" Chie reassured. "You're safe, and that's more than enough."

While they agreed, there was still that unease in the air.

"But there's no mistake that Yukiko-san was... um..." Yosuke struggled to finish the sentence, but thankfully Kyoko picked up on what he was trying to say.

"Attacked the same way as the last two victims." She finished.

"Yeah. And I think the one we saw on the Midnight Channel wasn't the real Yukiko-san, but her Shadow. Maybe the things that Yukiko-san was suppressing in the real world took form in the TV...?" He theorized.

"You know... Teddie was saying something like that." Chie remembered.

"Ah it''s not use." Yosuke groaned. "I'm just going around in circles. What kinda person could be doing this?"

"We should take some time to think about it." Kyoko suggested. "We just managed to save Yukiko, so we can afford for a bit of breathing time."

"Yeah." Chie agreed. "Yukiko really needs to get some rest. I'll take her home."

"Oh, that's right. Sorry." Yosuke realized. "Yukiko-san must be exhausted."

Chie and Yukiko stood up and started to walk, but Kyoko stopped Chie first.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Chie, I'm grateful that you took the hit for me during that fight, but I want to ask you a favor."

"A favor?" She asked.

"Please, don't endanger yourself like that again for my sake." Kyoko said.

"Well, it was kind of an impulsive move on my end." Chie admitted. "I'll try to think better on the battlefield."

"Thank you." Kyoko said, letting the two go.

Yosuke watched, and remembered how Kyoko had gone almost berserk earlier. Seriously, what was up with that?

"Yosuke?"

Brought out of his thoughts, he saw that Kyoko found him staring at her.

"Oh uh, nothing." He said. "We'll talk about all this some more once Yukiko-san gets her strength back."

Kyoko nodded. "Well, I'd better head back. Good night, Yosuke."

"Yeah. See ya."

He watched as she left the food court.

_Kyoko... is there something you're hiding from us?_

* * *

The Dojima residence wasn't very lively. Nanako and Kyoko were sitting and watching the television together, until they heard the door open.

"He's home!" Nanako said happily.

Though the two realized that Dojima had company. It was the same young detective from earlier.

"Um, hello." Nanako nervously said.

"Hi there." Adachi said, grin on his face.

"We got off work at the same time, so I'm giving him a ride back to his place." Dojima explained. "I thought we might as well swing by."

"Nice to meet ya." Adachi said. "I'm Adachi, the guy who's been your dad's slave since spring."

"I can still work you harder, you know." Dojima said, half-joking, half-serious.

"Haha, good one, Sir! Ha ha..."

He then turned to Kyoko, and remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot! You're friends with Yukiko Amagi, right?"

"That would be correct." Kyoko said.

"They found her safe and sound! Tell all your friends at school!" He said.

"I know already." Kyoko said. "My friend Chie was the one who told me."

That technically wasn't a lie, since Chie was the one that introduced her to Yukiko, was the first one to realize Yukiko was missing, and was the one to take her home.

"Huh, really? Is this yesterday's news? Haha..."

His expression changed. "But, this doesn't mean that the case is closed, though. We were just questioning Ms. Amagi, but she says she doesn't remember anything that happened while she was missing. And we can't figure out her whereabouts during the missing period, either. It's like she really disappeared. It's all pretty fishy if you ask me. Like there's something else going on-OW!"

Dojima gave Adachi a sharp blow to the head.

"Read the room, Adachi."

"S-Sorry..."

"Ignore him." He told Nanako. "He's just spouting some... wild fantasy."

"Okay." Nanako said, not really sure what he meant. "But, I'm hungry."

"Hey, you're right." Dojima said, smiling. "My stomach's growling too."

Adachi chuckled. "So you do have a softer side around Nanako-chan, Sir."

"Shut up and siddown... And wash those hands first!" Dojima said. "Though, I should do the same."

Dinner promised to be lively for once.

* * *

Night had already passed and the sun had risen. Kyoko was on her way to school when she heard Yosuke run up to her.

"Morning, Kyoko."

"Good morning."

Yosuke looked around and saw that the other students were a lot more rowdy. "Huh, a lot of the others seem to be rowdier. Well, these murders must have parents around here pretty worried..."

"I couldn't agree more." She said. "Have you put some thought about the culprit?"

"Oh yeah. About the culprit. I was thinking about it, and I don't understand them at all." Yosuke said. "It seems like a lot of effort to dump someone into a TV."

"The bodies show no evidence of how they died."

"No, I get that, but the question is; how is he doing it?" He said. "The more I think about it, the more confused I get."

"Let's wait for Yukiko to recover." Kyoko suggested. "Once we hear from her, maybe we can learn some more."

"Yeah, good idea." Yosuke agreed. "Oh and..."

"What is it?"

"...nevermind, it's nothing. Stupid question anyways."

"There are no stupid questions, Yosuke." Kyoko reassured.

 _Well this one is._ He thought to himself before taking a deep breath.

"Was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something, after school?" He asked. "Chie's helping Yukiko and all, so I thought we could... do something together, you know? Stupid idea I know, but-"

"I'd love to."

"Huh? For real?"

Kyoko smiled and nodded. "I haven't had a lot of time to get to know the town that well. I'd appreciate some time together."

"Cool." Was all he could say. Yosuke was surprised that it went that well. And honestly, hanging out with Kyoko seemed fun.

* * *

Yosuke had taken Kyoko to the Shopping District. They were sitting at Souzai Daigaku, having ordered the famous steak croquettes.

"Sticking chunks of steak in croquettes. Man, this really is the country, huh?" Yosuke said.

"I will say it's delicious though." Kyoko said, swallowing another bite. "Though, a bit difficult to eat."

"Yeah, it's pretty tough." He agreed. "Though Chie called this stuff "tender and juicy." What kinda teeth does she have?"

"One of my friends back home would get along with her." Kyoko said.

"You mention your friends a lot." Yosuke said. "You mind telling me about a couple? They sound interesting."

"Well, the one I'm talking about now is Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnast."

"Ultimate Gymnast, eh?"

Kyoko nodded. "She's quite athletic, as you might have guessed. She enjoys fighting as well, and eating in general. In her own words, "If you don't eat, you'll die." While quite energetic at times, she always looks out for us."

"Man, it sounds like she and Chie would get along well." Yosuke chuckled.

The two continued to talk, but heard the passing conversation of two of the locals.

_"He's from Junes... Yasogami High School, right?"_

_"His classmate... Sato-san? Went out of business..."_

_"This shopping district could disappear, and yet..."_

The two walked off, and Yosuke laughed it off.

"Sorry about that. You know me; I'm infamous around here."

"It must be difficult, hearing that often." Kyoko said.

"Nahhh, it's not really." Yosuke said, shrugging. "It's mainly my parents, I'm not personally involved. Anyways, there's nothing I can do about it."

Kyoko took another bite, as Yosuke continued.

"I don't think there's anyone in Inaba who doesn't know me, at school or around town." He said. "Not that I mind, but... It sucks that I always gotta mind my manners."

He smiled at her, and hearing the sound of shattering glass, Kyoko felt that she understood him a lot more.

"Still, this croquette is damn good, huh?" Yosuke noted. "I'm gonna order some more. While I do, you got any more stories of your friends back home?"

Kyoko laughed. "Plenty. How about I tell you about Gundham Tanaka? Or as he calls himself, "The Supreme Overlord of Ice.""

"Wait, what?"

* * *

It was late, as Kyoko got back home. She decided to study for the night, but then got a call.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Kyoko! It's me, Kaede."_

"Kaede?" Kyoko sat down on her couch. "It's been a while."

_"Yeah. Mahiru came back and told us that she had seen you, so I thought I'd call to see what's up."_

"Well, I'm doing fine." Kyoko said. "I feel Makoto would have told you that much."

_"True. Though Shuichi is kinda getting stressed now that he's the only Ultimate Detective at Hope's Peak."_

Kyoko chuckled. "I can understand why."

 _"How are your classmates there?"_ Kaede asked. _"Relatively normal, I'd assume."_

"I'd argue some of them are quite as eccentric as some the Ultimates." Kyoko said. "They're quite interested in hearing more about them too."

 _"Don't think they'd be interested in hearing about me."_ Kaede said. _"Piano's probably boring to them."_

"Nonsense." Kyoko said. "You being chosen as an Ultimate was no mistake."

 _"Yeah, I guess."_ Kaede agreed, though Kyoko still heard the doubt in her voice. _"Well, it's getting late. Good night, Kyoko."_

"Good night, Kaede."

Ending the call, Kyoko pulled out her notes and got to studying. Rescuing Yukiko had lifted a great weight off of her shoulders, and it felt relaxing to study like a normal teenager once more.

Though, she couldn't shake off a sense of unease, knowing that the culprit was still out there.


	8. Rest and Bonds

Kyoko and Yosuke had got on the train, before getting off at Okina Station. Going down the stairs, they entered Okina City, a place far more expansive than Inaba.

"Man... It's been a while since I breathed this kind air!" Yosuke held up his arms and took in a deep breath. "Y'know, I'm just a poor little city boy drawn to that urban scent."

"Even though the air's far more polluted here..." Kyoko noted.

"Wait a minute..." Yosuke said, not hearing her. "Am I starting to sound like Teddie?"

Kyoko put a hand under her chin and walked around Yosuke briefly in a circle. After observing him, she snapped her fingers.

"My detective analysis says... you're getting hairier, Yosuke Hanamura." She declared, pointing at him.

Yosuke faked shock. "Now that you mention it, the foam in my facial soap this morning had...! H-Hey, you're making me scare myself! Man, I knew it was a joke, but the way _you_ said it made me start thinking it for real!"

Yosuke laughed as Kyoko smiled.

"Well, that aside, what should we-" Yosuke's phone started buzzing. "Oh, a text message."

He pulled out his phone and sighed. "More spam..."

Kyoko looked surprised as Yosuke simply put his phone away.

"Looks like someone got my address." He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I get a lot of spam."

"Why don't you block them?" Kyoko asked. She herself had received many constant spam messages in the past, but it was always a simple block and move on.

"Well, even when I do, they change domains, so there's no point." Yosuke explained. "And I don't wanna change my address either..."

Sighing again, he looked up at her. "I haven't changed addresses since before we moved to Inaba. I mean, I might get a text from someone. It's hard to call, y'know? If I called people just to tell them my number changed, they'd get annoyed. And some of them never planned to text me anyways."

"Quite the dilemma." Kyoko noted.

"Oh but hey, don't look at me like I don't have any friends!" Yosuke said, before trailing off. "Though to tell you the truth, I don't remember what we all used to talk about. Can't really call 'em friends..."

Kyoko remembered the times she had with her own friends back at Hope's Peak Academy, before Yosuke continued.

"Inaba suits me just fine. Plus... I got something I need to do there." He turned and grinned at her. "I'm counting on ya, partner!"

Kyoko nodded and smiled, returning the sentiment. The sound of shattering glass indicated that she had gotten closer to Yosuke.

"Well, with that in mind, should we head back?" Yosuke suggested. "It'd suck if something happened back there while we were over here!"

"I think we should pick up some souvenirs for everyone back home first." Kyoko suggested.

"Oh hey, that's a great idea!" Yosuke agreed. "Let's get everyone a souvenir, then go home!"

The two then spent the rest of their time looking through the various stores the big city had. They didn't mean to spend so much time there, but they will admit they got a bit carried away.

* * *

She didn't know how it had happened, but she found herself hanging out with Yosuke again today. Chie had called in saying that she was going to check up on Yukiko, so that just left the two of them in the Junes food court.

"Handing out with you here every so often isn't that bad." Yosuke said.

"Even though we did do that just yesterday..." Kyoko lampshaded.

"Anyways, even if we're short on cash, we can get a little discount here." Yosuke said. "Though there's a small price to pay in exchange for that."

Kyoko was about to ask Yosuke what the small price to pay was, before a voice called out. "Oh, there you are, Hanamura!"

Yosuke groaned. "And here comes an example."

Two girls walked up to them, confronting Yosuke.

"Hello there Senpai. What's wrong today?" Yosuke asked, with a voice implying that this was common.

"You better say something to that blockhead manager! I told him I can't come in on Saturdays or Sundays!" Said a girl with a gaudy fashion sense. "But he's saying I have to be here since we're low on staff. And if I don't, he'll fire me!"

As a snooty student asked if it was against the law, Kyoko was really trying not to point out that the girl just sounded very lazy and self-entitled.

"Er, but... Didn't you guys say you could work weekends during your interviews?" Yosuke asked.

"Well, yeah. They wouldn't hire us if we didn't!"

Kyoko was pretty sure that lying in a job interview was worse than what the manager was saying.

Yosuke sighed. "Alright, I got it. I'll try talking with him. But you don't want to get fired, right? It'd make it easier for me to strike a deal if you could show up every now and then on weekends..."

"...We'll think about it." The gaudy student said.

"You'd better do it, 'kay?" Said the snooty student.

Yup. Definitely self-entitled. Kyoko thought as they walked away.

"Oh, Yosuke-kun, just the man I was looking for." Came another voice.

"Ohhh. Hi." Yosuke said without enthusiasm, as a woman walked up.

"Hear me out! Remember that claim I had the other day? Well, the head butcher said-"

"A-Alright, alright. Let's talk over there." Yosuke said, trying to diffuse the situation. He turned to Kyoko. "Sorry, Kyoko. Could you give me a minute?"

Kyoko gave him a nod of understanding as Yosuke talked to the employee. After quite some time, Yosuke sat back down at the table.

"Phew, I'm beat... I'm not the complaints department..."

"You were incredible." Kyoko praised. "I doubt even I would be able to withstand that constantly on a daily basis."

"Huh? Nah, it's nothing but trouble!" Yosuke said, though he did sheepishly smile at the compliment. "But geez... Everyone's just trying to take advantage of me as the Junes kid. Maybe I wouldn't mind if I was free, but we have the murders to deal with. I don't have time for this."

He looked up at the sky. "Can the police really handle the killer? Can the law really convict whoever's behind this...? Once I started worrying about that stuff, I knew I couldn't bother with anything else. I have to do what I can..."

"That's the spirit." Kyoko encouraged. "You know, you could make a great detective one day."

"Hey, don't get carried away!" Yosuke said. "You make me feel like I said something crazy."

"We're on the trail of a murderer, Yosuke. I don't think we can get crazier than that."

"...okay, yeah. Guess that's fair." He leaned back, before speaking seriously. "Haha... I never thought I'd be talking about serious stuff like this. Before I moved here, it was all small talk... Stupid, trivial things. I thought that was fine. It's only with you guys that I talk seriously like this. I dunno why, but I feel like I don't have to lie. Especially with you. You've already seen the worst of me and all."

Kyoko didn't say anything as Yosuke continued.

"But well... thinking about it now, if someone had to see that, I'm glad it was you." He admitted. "It's a bit late now, but... thanks for going in with me that time."

Kyoko smiled, as she heard glass shatter. "We're partners, Yosuke. That won't change."

Yosuke nodded, before his stomach grumbled. "Man, I'm getting kinda hungry. Alright, I'll see if I can get a deal with the guy at the counter and try out the Meat Lovers Combo!"

"That... doesn't sound very healthy."

"Hey, you're helping me eat it." He said.

"...pardon?"

* * *

Several hours later, Kyoko was back at home. Looking at the clock in her room, she wondered if she should study, despite there being no upcoming tests at the moment.

But instead, she decided to go out for a night walk. It would help her clear her mind. As she stepped out, she didn't really have any plans for where to go, but just headed to the shopping district.

To her surprise, she found Chie already there. She standing outside of Aiya, looking quite bored.

"Hm? Oh, hey Kyoko!" Chie said, looking up.

"Chie, what are you doing out here?" Kyoko asked.

"Well, I spent most of the day checking up with Yukiko." She said. "After that, I didn't know what to do today, so I came out here. What about you?"

"I just decided to take a bit of a walk." Kyoko said.

"Well, since we're both doing nothing, wanna hang out for a bit?" Chie suggested.

"I don't see the harm in it." Kyoko said. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Well, I bet you don't know much about this place, seeing as how you just transferred and all." Chie said. "Well, there's not much to know. The only thing I can think of is, uhrm, how much nature we have here...? Oh, but the people are really nice! Like, if you lose your wallet, it'll definitely come back to you!"

There was a bit of an awkward silence between them, before they both laughed.

"Man, I sound like a dork, don't I?" Chie said.

"Perhaps." Kyoko said.

"Well, if you're ever in a fix, you can count on me. But you want to ask me anything?"

Kyoko thought back to some of the conversations she's had with the girls back at Hope's Peak Academy. What would be a good question for socializing? She thought hard, before settling on one the others always brought up.

"Is there anyone you like?"

Chie was _not_ expecting that question, to say the least.

"HUH?! ME?!"

"...did I say something wrong?" Kyoko asked.

"N-No! It's just, a question like that from you was a bit sudden." Chie said.

Kyoko vaguely wondered if the girls back at Hope's Peak were laughing right now.

"A-Anyways..." Chie said, changing topics. "Most restaurants here close real early, but Aiya stays open late."

She looked back at the restaurant, before taking a deep sniff.

"I keep getting lured in by the delicious smells from inside... wait, why do you look sick?"

"I... had a little too much to eat earlier." Kyoko said.

"Wait, what did you eat?"

They continued to talk some more, not keeping an eye on the time. Before they realized it, it was even later.

"Whoa, how long have we been talking? I got so caught up in the conversation..." Chie noted.

"Well, we'd both better get home." Kyoko said. "It was nice talking to you."

"Right back at ya, Kyoko!"

The two girls went their separate ways, their bond even closer than before.

* * *

Only one thought was going through Yosuke's mind: _How did I end up here?_

He asked Kyoko if she wanted to hang out for a bit, and jokingly suggested why not head to her room. Before he could say he was joking, Kyoko had already said yes, to his surprise. It was too late for him to say it was a joke.

So that's how it ended up for him. He was standing awkwardly in Kyoko's room, while the girl stared at him.

But to her credit, he was surprised that Kyoko's roomed seemed fairly normal. Almost gender neutral when it comes to design as well. Then again, she did just recently move in, after all.

"Huh, it's pretty clean." Yosuke said, trying to break the awkward atmosphere.

"I try to keep things organized." Kyoko said. "It helps me think."

Yosuke looked into the corner to see that there was a box full of brand new studded gloves. "No kidding."

"Those are just my spares." Kyoko said, following his view.

"But do you really need that many...?"

Thankfully a knock on the door helped ease the tension.

_"Are you up there? Have you seen the public notice anywhere?"_

"Oh, Nanako-chan's here? Let's let her in." Yosuke said, desperate for someone else to be in the room as well.

"Did you need the public notice for something?" Kyoko asked as her younger cousin walked in.

Nanako shook her head.

"Well, I think it was on the table in the kitchen." Kyoko said.

"Oh, thanks."

"So, you doing anything today, Nanako?" Yosuke asked, starting a conversation.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm going to Takeyoshi-kun's house with Miwa-chan and Yo-Chan."

Yosuke looked stunned. "A-A guy's house!?"

Nanako looked confused. "Takeyoshi-kun sits next to me. I'm going to deliver the public notice to him. Miwa-chan said she's going with me because she likes Takeyoshi-kun."

"Because she likes him...?" Kyoko asked.

"M-Man, kids sure are mature these days..." Yosuke said, not sure how to feel about it. "Well, my first love was in first grade too! I've always been ahead of my time."

He looked down. "But, well... I don't really need that in my life right now. It's just not the time... I have something I need to do before that can happen..."

"Homework?" Nanako asked.

"No... Well, maybe it is." Yosuke said, smiling. "You're smart, Nanako-chan!"

Nanako beamed at the complement. "Well, I should go now."

"Alright. Stay safe, okay?" Kyoko said.

Nanako nodded as she left.

"Well, Nanako-chan called it "homework"..." Yosuke said. "Catching the killer, ending the murders, bringing peace to the town... Only we can do it, huh? Let's hand in there. I'm counting on you."

Kyoko nodded, hearing the sound of shattering glass as their bond strengthened.

"So, why do you have that many gloves anyways?"

* * *

"Why are we out here?"

Chie had suddenly asked if Kyoko could come with her to the Samegawa riverbank. Chie inspected the area they were in.

"Well, this looks like a good spot." Chie said.

"For what?"

"Y'know, for training! I need to hone my kicking skills, or I won't be able to use them in battle." Chie said. "I tried practicing at home... But my mom and dad yelled at me for putting a hole in the shoji."

Kyoko could only imagine how much of a mess _that_ ended up being.

"Still, now's the time to train, right!?"

"Your logic is honestly sound." Kyoko said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Preparation is honestly the best course of action if we have time available."

Chie smiled. "So with that in mind, let's train together!"

There was bit of a silence.

"Is... that a no?"

Kyoko shook her head. "I do have a bit of martial arts training and self-defense knowledge." She said.

"Whoa, you do? Thanks, Kyoko!" Chie said. The grin on her face looked like it was about to split it in two. But it faded soon after.

"Is something wrong?"

"That thing... Y'know, from that time? I mean, the Shadow that came out of me. I feel pathetic knowing that's another "me."" Chie said. "Makes me feel like I gotta work harder!"

She turned back to Kyoko. "Alllright! Let's do it! Between you and me, we'll be unstoppable!"

"Wait, right now?" Kyoko said, hearing the sound of shattering glass as they grew closer.

"Yeah! We'll start with some frog leaps first!" Chie said. "Come on!"

Kyoko was very thankful that their training spot didn't have any visitors. She made a mental note to herself to wear longer skirts whenever Chie asked to hang out.

* * *

It was raining as Kyoko walked to school the next day. The rain splattered against her umbrella.

"Yo, morning!" Chie said, running up.

"Morning."

"Hey hey!" Chie responded. "Yukiko told me that she'll be able to come to school again in two days!"

"That's good."

"Yeah. Oh man, I'm glad. I'm so happy!"

"It was thanks to you we did manage to save her." Kyoko said.

"C'mon, you know it's because all three of us did our best." Chie said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "...Actually, more like the three of us, and one animal-thingy...?"

"That's also fair."

"Also, what happened after I got knocked out for a bit?" Chie asked. "I just remember waking up with you guys around me."

Kyoko didn't respond to that.

"Kyoko?"

"It's nothing." She said, almost coldly.

Chie didn't press on the issue. But could only wonder what baggage her friend had.

* * *

 _Due to the weekend rainfall, clear skies seem unlikely in the area._ The news report said. _A thick fog is expected to set in tonight and remain until tomorrow morning, with heaviest concentration in the Inaba area._

Kyoko sipped some tea as she watched the television with Dojima and Nanako.

_Anyone planning to go out tonight should take care. Now for our hourly weather breakdown..._

"More fog, huh...? There's been a lot of that lately. Hopefully it's not a sign of more trouble." Dojima said from the couch.

Nanako pressed the remote, changing the channel.

"Ah-ah-ah. What did I say about changing the channel without asking?" Dojima chided her, as the TV pulled up a Junes commercial.

_Have a great day even during Golden Week at your local Junes! Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes~!_

"Every day's great at your Junes~!" Nanako sang. "Dad! They're going to be open during Golden Week!"

Dojima chuckled. "I heard. Do you want to go somewhere during the long holiday?"

Nanako looked very surprised. "We can go somewhere?!"

Dojima turned to Kyoko. "How about it? Got any plans yet?"

"My schedule's completely free, Uncle."

"Then let's all go somewhere together!" Nanako said. "Junes! Junes Junes Junes!"

"You're sure you want to go to Junes?" Dojima sweatdropped. "We can go there anytime... Come on, girl, time for bed. It's late."

"Alright." She said, before she started singing the Junes song again, undoubtedly very excited for the family outing.

After she left the room to get ready for bed, Dojima turned to Kyoko.

"Oh yeah, Kyoko. About the autopsy reports..."

"Yes?"

"Sorry, but I don't think I can get them to you anytime soon." He sighed.

"Why? What's the issue?" Kyoko asked. "Is it because I'm not officially working alongside you?"

"No, not that." Dojima said. "They actually wanted to give them to you, with you being the Ultimate Detective and all. The issue is that they're incomplete."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The guys that are filling it out are going nuts about it because for the life of them, they can't figure out the _how_ for both of the cases." Dojima explained. "They said they'll give it to you once they find out what it is, but until then, it's just not possible."

"I completely understand." Kyoko said, turning around and going upstairs.

Dojima looked a bit surprised. He honestly expected a different reaction, but guessed it was because of how Kyoko was far more experienced than one would expect.

 _Damn, old man._ Dojima thought, remembering his late father. _You really raised Kyoko that way, huh?_

Unbeknownst to Dojima, while part of the reason Kyoko had left was because of her understanding, another was because of the fact that the Midnight Channel would be on tonight. After washing up, she opened the curtain to see that the fog had set in.

Closing them again, she walked back to the television and stared at the screen, the silence growing.

The familiar sickly yellow glow started once again. But aside from that, the screen was completely blank. While it was the expected result, Kyoko couldn't help but let out a breath of relief.

With Yukiko rescued, the killer was thwarted this time. Kyoko admittedly had a sense of fulfilment at saving her, but until the killer was caught...

 _No. Don't think like that._ Kyoko told herself. _We_ _saved Yukiko. We'll catch the culprit._

She went to sleep that night, feeling much more at ease than previous nights.

* * *

At school the next day, she found someone waiting for her at the gate.

"O-Oh, good morning." Yukiko Amagi greeted.

"Good morning." Kyoko said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Y-Yeah. I'll be coming to school again, so... That'll be nice."

Yukiko looked down.

"I caused everyone some real trouble. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize." Kyoko said, shaking her head. "What happened wasn't your fault."

Yukiko agreed with her. ""Sorry" isn't quite right... What I mean to say is, thank you."

While she could have said "It was no problem." Kyoko let Yukiko continue speaking.

"My mother's back to work already. The maids are being really supportive, and I think things are going even smoother than before. I wonder if I was trying to hard..." Yukiko wondered. "I may have been too caught up in the idea that I had to do everything myself. Ever since the incident... I feel like I can think about these things more calmly."

Yukiko blushed a bit, with how much she was opening up to Kyoko. "B-But, it's still kind of embarrassing... You guys saw everything, even the things I didn't want to admit..."

"Don't worry about it. We're not going to hold it over your head." Kyoko reassured.

"Thank you."

"Yukiko!"

The two turned to see Chie waving at them.

"Oh, it's Chie! Well, I'll talk to you later." Yukiko said.

Kyoko nodded, as she walked towards the school building, letting the two best friends talk. The sun was shining, making it basically a perfect day.

* * *

After school, Kyoko met up with Yosuke and Chie on the roof. Yukiko walked up to them holding two bowls of cup ramen.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. The soba is yours, right Chie?" She said.

"Thanks!" Chie said, taking her bowl. "Oooh, that smells so goood... These instant noodles are just the thing to help me through club... How much longer do I have to wait on this?"

"It still needs a few minutes." Yukiko said, sitting down next to her.

"So... why're we here?" Chie asked, before remembering. "Oh yeah, we were going to ask Yukiko what happened."

"Yukiko-san, I hate to bring up stuff that you'd rather not think about, but we need to ask you again. Did you recall anything about when you got kidnapped?" Yosuke asked.

"No." Yukiko said, sadly. "I thought I might remember something if I let it sit for a while, but as time passes, it only gets hazier..."

"Any small details can help." Kyoko said.

"Well, I think... the doorbell rang at the entrance... and someone called for me..." Yukiko recalled. "But when I woke up after that, I was already in the castle. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." Chie said. "But... does this mean her visitor is the culprit!?"

"I dunno. If it's true, then that's one daring criminal. What kind of killer would ring the doorbell?" Yosuke argued. "The police are looking for witnesses, but I don't think we can expect much from them. Heh, as if the culprit wore bright yellow clothes at the scene of the crime."

"I wonder why whoever it is would do stuff like this." Chie wondered. "Kyoko, got any insight?"

She shook her head. "There's various reasons behind a criminal's actions. Whether it's for their own gain, because they're forced to, or for their own entertainment."

"We won't know until we confront 'em ourselves." Yosuke said. "But we can be sure of one thing. It's no coincidence that people keep ending up in that place. Someone on our side is _definitely_ kidnapping them and throwing them into the TV. It's murder alright..."

Yosuke then remembered, turning to Yukiko. "Oh yeah, we never told you. Kyoko and I? Are gonna catch the culprit ourselves! The police are out of their league on this case, but we got Personas."

"We're not asking you to join us, as that's completely understandable." Kyoko told Yukiko. "But-"

"Hey, don't forget me, Yosuke!" Chie said, fist in the air. "I can't believe someone would throw people into a place like that. I'm gonna sock whoever's doing this."

"Chie..." Yukiko thought for a moment, before a look of resolve was on her face. "Let me help too. I want to know why this is happening. Especially if someone hates me so much they want to kill me. I don't want to run away from myself anymore."

"Alright!" Yosuke said, standing up. "Then let's all work together and catch this asshole!"

"Agreed." Yukiko said.

Kyoko smiled as they all started to talk about the case. With the sound of shattering glass implying that they've all grown closer.

"But how're we going to find them?" Chie asked. "We don't have a single lead yet."

"I'm the third one to be targeted so far... But I have a feeling this isn't the end of it." Yukiko theorized. "If we had an idea of who might be targeted next, wouldn't we have an advantage over the killer?"

"So we'll outsmart them, huh?" Yosuke said. "Yeah, that might work."

"First, we should find the similarities between the victims." Kyoko said.

"Right. First, there was that announcer, Mayumi Yamano. Second was Saki Konishi... Senpai. Third was Yukiko Amagi." Yosuke listed off. "What do they all have in common?"

"The obvious answer is that they're all women." Kyoko said.

"Pretty easy to deduce, but bingo." Yosuke confirmed.

"How dare he target females!" Chie angrily said. "Now that's unforgivable! The culprit's gotta be some kinda pervert..."

"It looks like you're safe then, Yosuke." Kyoko joked in a deadpan tone.

"Ha ha, funny. Anyways, another thing. The second and third victims had some sort of connection to the first one." Yosuke added.

"Hey, that's right. Yukiko and Saki-senpai both had connections to that announcer..." Chie remembered.

"That's true." Yukiko confirmed. "Then, does that mean females connected in some way to Ms. Yamano's case are being targeted?"

"I think that's a safe assumption for now." Yosuke said. "There's another angle we can take too. If another person disappears..."

"You think they'd be on that Midnight Channel?" Chie realized. "That happened right before Yukiko was kidnapped too."

"Yeah, it's hard to tell who at first, but what's important is, it's happened before the victims disappeared." Yosuke said. "Kinda like a ransom note. We still don't know why that happens, but we'll have to rely on it for now."

"So the next time it rains..." Yukiko said.

They all nodded, silently agreeing to watch it. Yosuke looked down at the cup noodles the girls had. "By the way, aren't those done now?"

"Whoa, that's right! Chow time!" Chie said.

The aroma of the noodles made their way to Yosuke's nose. "Hey, could I try just a little bit of that!? Just one tiny bite!"

"Hands off the soba, pal! Go get your own if you want some!" Chie said, protectively holding her noodles, before reconsidering. "...fine, just one bite, got it?"

Yosuke took a flavorful bite. "It's sooo goooood... The aroma, the flavor, and the texture all combined... This is perfect!"

The delicious taste was tempting him to eat more and he almost did, but Kyoko took the bowl from him and gave it back to Chie.

"I saw that look in your eye." Kyoko said.

"Aw man..."

"Do you want some, Kyoko-san?" Yukiko asked.

"I'm fine." Kyoko said. "I don't really like cup noodles."

Chie looked almost offended at that statement, but stopped when Kyoko's stomach growled.

Yosuke laughed as Kyoko blushed. "You're hungry too, huh? Well, we could head to Junes after this. We just started serving grilled steak today too."

"As long as it isn't too much compared to last time." Kyoko remembered.

"Yeah yeah." Yosuke said. "Don't worry about cash though, I'll buy it."

"Steak?" Chie asked.

"Uh oh."

"You guys started serving steak?!" Chie said. "Why didn't you tell me this! Now I want some!"

"But you already have a bowl of noodles..." Yosuke said.

* * *

Soon after they were at Junes once more. Thankfully for Yosuke's wallet, Yukiko offered to help pay a bit as well. Admittedly, Chie was upset it wasn't the gourmet stuff she expected, but she wouldn't complain about steak.

"But back on topic." Chie said, cutting into her steak. "I wonder what kind of person the culprit is."

"Well, if you focus just on the announcer's case, it seems like a revenge thing. Maybe it was her lover's wife." Yosuke said.

"But Misuzu Hiiragi had a solid alibi." Kyoko said.

"And it seemed like she was already separated from her husband." Chie said.

"Really? You know an awful lot about this." Yosuke said. "Okay, what about the second case? Saki-senpai... she found the announcer's body. Assuming the same person killed them both, then why target Senpai?"

"Most likely to keep silent." Kyoko said.

"Yeah, I think so too. Maybe she found a clue or something about the culprit." Yosuke agreed.

"But the killer just threw the announcer into a TV, right?" Yukiko asked. "I don't think he would've left evidence the police, much less a high school student, would catch."

"Yeah, exactly." Yosuke concluded.

As they discussed more, a familiar face came onto the scene.

"Man, I thought the countryside would be a snooze, but it's proving to be a lot more exciting than I thought... Ooh, they updated the menu!"

"Huh? Isn't he that detective?" Chie said looking over.

Adachi saw the group and walked to them. "Oh hey, Kyoko-san. This is great timing. Dojima-san said that he'll be leaving work on schedule tonight. Could you pass that on to Nanako-chan?"

"He will?" Kyoko said. "That's good to know then. I'll tell her."

Adachi introduced himself to the rest of the group. "Yo! I'm Adachi, Dojima-san's gofer... err, I mean, his partner."

"Are you this busy every day?" Yosuke asked, a bit of lightheartedness in his tone.

"Huh? Oh, well, the public seems to be getting a charge out of these cases, but we can't leave it at that."

"Sorry to butt in, but could it be that the killer targeted Saki-senpai in order to silence her?" Chie interjected.

Kyoko mentally facepalmed at Chie's words, only to do it again when Adachi started spilling information.

"U-Ummm, you sure get to the heart of the matter. Yikes, haha. Of course, we're also thinking along those lines. She was killed right after the announcer's body was found, after all. If the killer was trying to silence her, there might've been something at the scene only she would have understood. Which would mean that the culprit may be someone close to Ms. Konishi." Adachi explained. "Nothing like that points to Misuzu Hiiragi, so... Ooh, I might have stumbled across something here..."

"We heard everything, Adachi-san." Kyoko said.

"W-Wait, you listening in to all that?!" He asked. "Crap, me and my big mouth..."

"I recommend not saying any confidential information aloud in the future, Adachi-san." Kyoko suggested.

"I'd better take the advice of the Ultimate Detective then! Just don't tell Dojima-san, or he'll flay me alive, heh heh." Adachi said, chuckling and rubbing the back of his head, before clearing his throat and speaking confidently. "Relax kids, the police are on the job!"

He waved goodbye and left, and Chie let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding in.

"You were right, Yosuke. The police are totally useless... Aaagh! My steak's getting cold!"

"Could you shut up about the steak for five seconds?" Yosuke asked.

* * *

Once they had all finished eating, they decided to go into the TV world since they had time. This was also Yukiko's first time getting a really good look at the area inside.

"Wow... This really is inside the TV..."

A familiar bear walked up to them.

"It's Teddie..." Yukiko recognized. "Then it wasn't a dream."

"Are you feeling better, Yuki-chan?" Teddie asked. "I did what you said! I've been a good bear!"

"Oh, I see." Said, laughing a bit. "Good boy!"

While Teddie had an enamored expression on his face, Yosuke started to talk.

"W-Well, this bear's part of the reason we want to find the culprit." He explained.

Understanding, she turned back to Teddie. "I'm one of the group now too. Let's work together, okay?"

"Yup! I was thinking the same thing!" Teddie said. "That's why I got _these_ ready for you, Yuki-chan!"

He handed her a pair of eyeglasses.

"Oh, so these are what everyone's wearing." Yukiko said, putting them on. "Thank you, Teddie."

She looked around the area. "You're right, it's just as if the fog doesn't exist!"

"Hey, tell me something." Chie said. "How come you have so many pairs of glasses?"

"Excellent question! Guess what? _I'm_ the one who makes them!" Teddie said. "I've lived here for a long time. So I came up with some ways to be comfortable here."

"Making glasses with those large, fuzzy and adorable hands..." Kyoko muttered. "That's impressive."

"...adorable?" Yosuke asked her as he turned away.

"I see. But don't you need a pair?" Yukiko asked.

"Oooh, good point. Another great question!" Teddie said. "Listen to this! My eyes themselves are lenses! You didn't know?"

"Of course not." Yosuke said bluntly.

"Wh-Why are you being so mean?" Teddie asked. "You act like you're not interested! I'm a really dexterous bear! See how smoothly my fingers move!"

Yosuke watched as Teddie stood in front of him, waggling all his fingers.

"...what am I even looking at?" Yosuke asked, pushing Teddie onto his back, only for him to roll back up onto his feet.

"Hm? You dropped something." Yukiko said, looking down at an odd pair of glasses.

"Oh, that's a pair I kinda screwed up on." Teddie said.

Yukiko picked them up and swapped them with the pair she already had on.

"Y-Yukiko?" Chie asked.

"Ahaha, how do I look?" She asked, laughing.

The glasses in question had squiggly eyes, as well as a big nose with a handlebar mustache.

In short; they looked absolutely ridiculous. But oddly enough...

"They look natural on you, Yukiko." Kyoko said.

"For real...?" Yosuke asked.

Yukiko started laughing harder. "Ahahaha! Awesome!"

"Do you like that one, Yuki-chan?" Teddie asked.

"I wanna wear this one. It's even got a nose guard!" She said.

"Ohhh no you don't!" Chie said.

"How bear-y unfortunate. That pair doesn't have the right lenses in." Teddie said. "Guess I should have made an actual pair."

Yukiko looked disappointed. "Aww, too bad." But then she turned to Chie. "Here, Chie. Your turn!"

Chie sighed, but decided to humor her best friend and put on the glasses.

"Snrk... Heehee...! Ahaha, ahahahahahahahaha!"

"How'd it come to this...?" Chie asked, as Yukiko started laughing like a hyena.

"Erm, Yukiko-san?" Yosuke asked. "Helloooo...?"

"There goes one of Yukiko's laughing fits... I never thought she'd do it when someone besides me was around." Chie said, before turning her focus on the glasses. "Ugh, these stupid glasses are useless for investigating! I mean, what the hell's this nose for, anyway?!"

"That's what happens when you guys leave me here alone and I get bored." Teddie said.

"W-Well, I'm glad that she's in high spirits again... I guess..." Yosuke said, looking on the bright side.

"Oh Chie, the look on your face... Snrk... Hahaha, it was so funny!" Yukiko laughed. " I-I can't stop... laugh- heehee! Ohh, my stomach, ahaha..."

"...is it possible for someone to be too high in spirits?" Kyoko asked.

* * *

"The 4th and the 5th..."

Now back at the Dojima residence, Dojima had spoken up to Kyoko and Nanako.

"I think I might be able to get the 4th and the 5th off."

"Really?!" Nanako asked, before softer. "...Really?"

"What, you don't believe me?" He asked, pulling down his newspaper.

"It's always canceled." She said.

"N-Not every year!" He said, a little desperate before changing the subject. "I know you wanted to go to Junes, but... I wouldn't mind going a little further out of the neighborhood."

"Really?" She said again. "Can we go on a trip?"

"Uhh, well, it might be okay to go on a trip once in a while." Dojima said. "I'm sure it'll be crowded everywhere, though..."

"Yaaaay! We're going on a trip!" Nanako cheered.

"Hm... all right, all right." Dojima conceded. "Then we need to think of someplace to go. You want to come along with us, Kyoko?"

"I don't mind." Kyoko said.

"Yeah! Let's all go together!" Nanako cheered.

"Looks like Nanako wants us all to go." Dojima chuckled.

"Ooh, let's bring boxed lunches!" Nanako said.

"Hm? Yeah, good idea. We're always eating side dishes for dinner." Dojima said, before frowning. "But I can't cook... And Nanako's not good enough yet to make them by herself..."

They both turned to Kyoko.

"...I do have some culinary experience." Kyoko admitted. "But-"

"Well, then it'll all work out." Dojima said, smirking good-heartedly. "Good thing I decided to take you in then."

"Yaaay! Boxed lunches!" Nanako cheered again.

Kyoko was under a bit of stress, having to try cooking for all of them, but smiled. It really was nice, being part of this family. She wished days like these could last forever.


	9. Golden Week before The Road

Monday had come faster than Kyoko had expected. The heavy downpour didn't dampen the mood though.

"Good morning."

Kyoko turned around to see Yukiko run up to her.

"Oh, good morning Yukiko."

Yukiko looked around at the downpour. "It's raining… It's not going to last past nightfall, though. … Every time it rained while I was "over there," you must have been..."

"It's fine." Kyoko said. "You don't have to worry about it."

"...Oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be gloomy."

Yukiko looked down, but then looked up.

"Ah, I know! Golden Week starts tomorrow, right? Do you have any plans?" She asked.

Kyoko nodded. "I have a bit of a family outing."

"Ah, I-I see. That must be tough." Yukiko said. "But, at least it looks like we're going to have clear skies all week."

"I suppose so."

"It'd be nice if it could stay peaceful like this, but the mystery hasn't been solved yet." Yukiko noted. "Perhaps we should visit "over there" once in a while so we can become stronger."

"Indeed."

Yukiko couldn't tell if the drop going down her face was the rain or a sweatdrop. Kyoko was still a bit hard to talk to, but she smiled as they walked into the class. She could always help her open up later.

* * *

The school day had rushed by just as quickly too. Kyoko found herself sitting at the table with Nanako again, watching the news.

An Inaba Credit Union ATM to the north of town was destroyed today by an earth move, and all cash inside was stolen. The vehicle, which was abandoned at the scene, had been reported stolen by a local contractor. Since the culprit was able to act quickly before the security guards arrived on the scene, the police have...

Nanako just looked down in disappointment. Kyoko didn't need to be the Ultimate Detective to know why she was sad.

"Dad's late…"

The telephone started to ring and Nanako quickly ran over to pick it up.

"Hello, Dad? Yeah, I'm okay. Hm…? Yeah… Yeah. … Okay. ...Alright."

Nanako slowly walked over to Kyoko and held out the phone.

"He said to give you the phone…"

Kyoko took it from her, but before she could put it to her ear…

"He can't take those days off." Nanako sadly said.

She watched as Nanako ran to another room. Kyoko thought that she saw tears in her eyes, before putting the phone to her ear.

"Uncle Dojima?"

"Hello? Sorry, but I'm going to be late tonight. Make sure you lock up before you go to sleep."

"What happened to your days off?"

"Yeah, about the 4th and the 5th… One of the younger guys got sick…"

"..."

"And, well, that case he's handling, we can't just let it sit… Looks like I'm the only one who can take over for him."

"Uncle. If you want, I could take over the case for you." Kyoko offered. "Then you and Nanako could-"

"I asked them about that, since I do know you want to help." Dojima said. "But there's a lot of things we need to go through before you can help out. I'm sorry to spring this on you all of a sudden..."

"...I understand."

"Um… How's Nanako holding up?"

"She took it the way you'd expect." Kyoko said, a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"I see… Would you mind comforting her for me?"

"I will do that. I promise."

"...Thanks. Alright then. See you."

Dojima hung up. Thinking that maybe going to sleep would be a good idea, she stood up and walked to her room.

Though walking past Nanako's room, she heard soft crying.

* * *

Kyoko walked down next morning to see Nanako sitting in front of the TV.

"Oh, morning."

Judging from how intently she was watching the television, Nanako was trying to keep her mind off of what happened yesterday. Kyoko didn't blame her, since she knew what it was like when your father wasn't able to show up. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the doorbell. Walking to the door, she slid it open to see Chie standing there.

"Oh, cool, you're home." Chie said.

"...why wouldn't I be here?" Kyoko asked, raising her eyebrow.

"...good point. Anyways, if you're free today, wanna go somewhere? Yukiko's coming too." Chie offered. "And if we have to, Yosuke too."

"Well-"

"How 'bout you, Nanako-chan? Wanna come?" Chie asked.

Kyoko looked behind her to see Nanako surprised.

"Um… Is that okay?" She asked.

"Of course it is." Kyoko said. "You can come with us."

"I can come?"

"Of course you can!" Chie also reassured.

Nanako smiled and quickly ran to her room to get ready.

"I appreciate it, Chie." Kyoko said with a small smile.

"Not a problem." Chie said. "She looked a bit down, so I thought this might help!"

* * *

They had taken Nanako to the Junes food court. Yosuke was still working on the clock while Yukiko had finished up her wook at the inn and joined them. They were still sitting down together at one of the tables.

"Why'd you bring poor Nanako-chan to a place like this on Golden Week?" Yosuke asked them.

"Well, where else is there to go?" Chie asked.

"It's fine." Kyoko said.

"I love Junes!" Nanako said.

"Well, Nanako-chan does seem happy." Yosuke said.

"But we were supposed to go on a real trip somewhere." Nanako said sadly. "We were going to make boxed lunches…"

"Wow! You can make boxed lunches, Nanako-chan?" Yukiko asked, sounding impressed.

Nanako shook her head and looked at Kyoko, causing the others to look at her as well.

"Oh, so you're the family cook?" Chie asked.

"N-No." Kyoko said, a little flustered. "I just have basic knowledge."

"Hey, that's still pretty impressive, "big sis"!" Chie teased.

"Big… sis." Nanako repeated.

"Huh, you can cook? Well, you do seem to be great with your hands- Um, never mind." Yosuke said.

Good recall too, since Kyoko's gloved hands shifted into a slightly defensive position.

"I-I'm a pretty good cook too, y'know." Chie said. "Probably. If you'd asked, I would've whipped up some boxed lunches. Easy as pie! Yeah..."

Yosuke had a thoughtful look on his face. "Uh, let me think about-No."

"What makes you think I can't cook!?" Chie yelled defensively. "Let's have a cook-off and see for ourselves!"

"My, my, doth the lady protest too much?" Yosuke snarked. "And hey, I never said I cooked. But I have this weird feeling… Like I'd win anyway..."

"Ahaha, I can understand that." Yukiko chuckled.

"What the-?! Yukiko?!"

"Here, Nanako-chan can be our judge." Yosuke suggested. "I bet we'll make something that ranks up there with your mom's cooking, Nanako-chan!"

"I don't have a mom." Nanako said. "She died in an accident."

The other three all looked alarmed at that.

"Hey, Yosuke!" Chie whispered, elbowing him.

"I didn't know!" He whispered back, before speaking to Nanako. "I-I see… Um… Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay." Nanako reassured him. "Even if I don't have a mom, I have Dad with me. And now I have a sister, too. And I'm having a lot of fun today! I love Junes!"

"Y-Yeah? That's good." Yosuke said, glad that Nanako wasn't too upset and that they could move on from the last subject.

"We'll play with you anytime you want, Nanako-chan!" Chie said.

"Yeah, we should hang out more often." Yukiko added.

"C'mon, Nanako-chan. Let's go get a soda!" Yosuke said, trying to make it up to her.

"Okay!" Nanako happily nodded as she walked off with Yosuke to grab the drink.

"She's a strong girl…" Yukiko noted.

"She does handle everything quite well." Kyoko admitted.

"Yeah. She makes me feel like I'm the little kid here." Chie said, before standing up. "That's it, I'm gonna go get something for Nanako-chan too!"

Yukiko stood up as well, following Chie. Nanako quickly ran back to Kyoko to ask a question. "Do you want something too?"

Kyoko smiled. "I think I might get something, yes."

Nanako smiled back at Kyoko, who felt a bond forming between them. The sound of shattering glass ran through her mind.

_Thou art I... And I am Thou..._

_Thou has established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Justice Arcana..._

Kyoko stood up and walked up next to Nanako, who proposed an idea.

"Wanna share some takoyaki?" Nanako asked.

"Sounds wonderful." She said, as the two walked together to rejoin Kyoko's friends.

* * *

The day after the Junes outing, Chie had asked if Kyoko wanted to hang out, just the two of them. Mostly for the training. Kyoko took up the offer, and Chie looked quite glad. The two went back to the clearing by the Samegawa River once more.

"Allllright! Today's the day!" Chie shouted.

"You're quite enthusiastic today." Kyoko noted, before noticing that Nanako had walked up to them.

"Oh, Nanako-chan! Good to see you!" Chie said. "Did you have fun yesterday?"

"Yeah I did! Um, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Huh? Training, of course!" Chie said, briefly bouncing.

"Training…" Nanako said. "Who are you fighting with, Chie?"

"Hmmm… Myself… I guess…? ...Heheh, just kidding!"

"Wow, cool!" Nanako said, truly amazed.

"Y-You think…? Hahaha…"

"You did get a little philosophical." Kyoko added.

"That wasn't really intentional." Chie admitted.

"Oh, a grasshopper!" Nanako said, watching one hop through the grass.

"Huh!? N-No way! Wh-Where!?" Chie yelled, panicked.

"It just landed on your back." Nanako said, matter-of-factly.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Chie yelled, swinging around. "Get it off! Get it off me!"

Laughing a bit, Nanako gently took the grasshopper off of Chie's back, before letting it hop away. "You don't like grasshoppers?" She asked.

"I'm no good with anything with thin, jointed legs! Or anything creepy or squirmy!" She yelled. "Ack, now I can't get 'em out of my mind! I can't stand those things!"

"But they're so cute…" Nanako said.

"...You're like Yukiko." Chie said, turning to Kyoko to explain. "Oh, see, 'cause Yukiko's fine around bugs."

"While they don't personally upset me, I can understand why you're afraid of invertebrates." Kyoko said.

"Yeah. I just totally lose it… Kinda funny, huh?"

"I suppose it just shows that you have a bit of a feminine side too." Kyoko thought.

"Th-That's not true!" Chie said, blushing. "It's not… I mean, I do… but..."

"A lot of kids in my class don't like bugs." Nanako said. "It's not just you. Don't worry!"

"Nanako-chan… Ooh, you don't know how happy that makes me. Thanks!" Chie said. "Hey, you wanna train too?"

"Chie, she's too young-" Kyoko started to reason.

"Okay!"

"...I stand corrected." Kyoko said.

"Here, let's start with form. I'll teach you a kata…" Chie started to instruct. Kyoko watched as Chie taught Nanako some moves. The two were having a lot of fun together, while Kyoko mostly stood on the side, only offering a few bits of advice every now and then. Soon, Kyoko sent Nanako home before it got too dark.

"I'm gonna get over my fear of bugs." Chie declared. "I don't wanna look like a sissy next to Nanako-chan!"

"And how are you going to do that?" Kyoko asked.

"All I have to do is think of them as Shadows! Then I'll be able to grab a whole fistful!"

The two were just silent as Chie shivered.

"I-I just gave myself goosebumps." Chie said. "G-Getting used to bugs might take a while, but I won't lose to Shadows!"

"I can feel your burning passion." Kyoko said, as she felt the bond between her and Chie grow. "Maybe we can start you getting over your fear like this."

Kyoko held up her gloved hand, where a grasshopper was resting on her hand.

"WAAAAAH! KYOKO!"

* * *

Kyoko found the day after to be a bit more quiet, as she found herself sitting in front of the TV with Nanako once more. The news program had an update on the case yesterday.

The prime suspect in yesterday's ATM robbery in northern Inaba was arrested earlier today. The alleged thief is Pumena Sushin, a 26-year-old former employee of the company which reported the stolen vehicle. According to the police investigation, Pumena Sushin was…

"I'm home." Came Dojima's voice, as they heard the sound of the door sliding open followed by a sigh. "How many days is he gonna call in sick? These rookies lately sure are-"

"Welcome back!" Nanako said happily.

"Nanako…" Dojima said as he walked in and sat down at the table. "I'm sorry I broke my promise again…"

"Oh, um, my big sis and his friends played with me instead."

"I see…" Dojima said, turning to Kyoko with a smile. "Thanks."

"It wasn't an issue, Uncle." Kyoko said before taking a sip of tea.

"Oh, that's a Junes bag!" Nanko said, noticing what her father had carried in. "What's in it?"

"Haha, good eye. Well, today is Children's Day, so I brought you a present." He said, pulling out something from the bag.

"Yaaaay!" Nanako said, taking the item. "Oooh, a t-shirt!"

Dojima chuckled. "It took me a while to decide what to get you. You like it?"

"Oh wow, there's a picture on the front! That's so funny! Ahaha, yay!"

If anyone else said it, Kyoko was sure that there would be sarcasm dripping in the sentence. But Nanako was genuinely happy about it, so that was good enough. Then she noticed that Dojima stuck a box out towards her.

"I got you something too." He said. "Not that you're still a child or anything, but fair's fair."

Kyoko opened the package and found a brown scarf-towel wrapped around a black two-piece swimsuit. Turning firetruck red, Kyoko closed the box and briefly bowed her head to Dojima.

"Thank you, Uncle." She said, voice steady.

"Don't mention it." Dojima said, completely oblivious. "It was a one-size fit all swimsuit too, so it shouldn't matter. I thought you might need one soon."

"I appreciate it." Kyoko said, making a mental note to hide the swimsuit so Nanako wouldn't accidentally find it.

"Well then, let's eat." Dojima said.

"Okay!" Nanako said happily.

Dinner was noticeably a lot happier that night, being a very pleasant evening for all of them.

* * *

"Yo! Kyoko!"

Kyoko turned to see Yosuke bike up to her on the way to school. Though the bike was noticeably louder than usual.

"Good morning, Yosuke."

"Yeah…" He looked down at his bike. "Dammit, I just fixed this thing… It's making squeaking sounds again."

"A friend of mine back at my old school would be able to fix it up." Kyoko noted, remembering a certain pink-haired mechanic. "But you might need to get a new one."

"Huh? Yeah…"

His eyes drifted off, thinking of something else.

"Hey, by the way…" He looked guilty again. "I'm sorry about the other day… You know, about what I said to Nanako-chan."

"It was fine. You didn't know." She reassured him.

"Yeah, but…" He looked back up, determined. "After hanging out with Nanako-chan, I feel even stronger that we have to solve this case."

"I'll be counting on you." Kyoko said, trying to cheer Yosuke up.

Yosuke nodded. "Yeah. Let's give it all we got!"

"Indeed."

"Y'know, Chie and Yukiko seem different lately… They're a lot closer." He observed. "Oh yeah, I was just curious, but are you… Ehh, never mind."

"Then why would you bring it up-?"

"If we keep chatting, we're gonna be late." Yosuke said, changing the subject once more and sighing. "Man, school's such a chore. And now my bike's messed up too. The roads are much wider here than in the city, so I keep speeding. I guess that did it. Oh well. Until I get my motorcycle license, I'll just have to walk."

Kyoko felt a bead of sweat roll down her forehead. Yosuke was very talkative, and her own silent nature wasn't helping much.

* * *

Another lecture from Morooka later and class was over.

"Uuuugh." Chie groaned. "Why do the holidays have to end so fast…?"

"At least they were peaceful." Yosuke said. "I listened in on the housewives gossiping at Junes, but it doesn't seem like anything happened. And I haven't heard anything about someone disappearing suddenly, either..."

"My Uncle said that there were no reports of that either." Kyoko said.

"You think Yukiko could've been the last of the victims?" Yosuke wondered.

"Hmm…" Chie said.

"I don't know." Yukiko admitted. "But we shouldn't relax as long as the culprit remains at large."

Kyoko nodded her head in agreement. "I doubt it would be that easy. Unless the culprit is caught, this case will never be closed."

"I wonder… Will someone show up on TV again if it rains?" Yosuke said. "If we only knew a little more about who the killer might be…"

"Eh, it's no good fretting over it now." Chie said. "If someone does show up on the Midnight Channel, then we'll deal with it. It's supposed to start raining soon, but I hope this weather holds through next week… You know… Midterms..."

"Ugh, you had to go and bring that up… I don't wanna think about it." Yosuke groaned.

"I… don't really see the problem." Kyoko said. She looked at Yukiko, who shrugged in agreement.

"Please be more humble, child prodigies…" Yosuke said.

"I wish I had Yukiko's gift for studying." Chie sighed, before looking at Yosuke. "Hey Yosuke, why don't you have Yukiko go over some of the material with you?"

"Well, Yukiko has ranked at the top of every exam." Yosuke recalled. "Maybe I should ask her for some private lessons."

"P-Private lessons!?" Yukiko said in shock.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Yosuke asked.

"Yukiko… you've jumped to conclusions very fast." Kyoko said, a blank look on her face.

"Y-Yeah. I was just asking you to help me study." Yosuke said. "Nothing else."

"Ooh… I'm sorry. You were talking about studying…" Yukiko said.

"What were you thinking?" Kyoko asked.

"I thought it might've been an off-color joke." Yukiko explained. "Our inn has had some strange visitors lately…"

"Well, if you thought it was a joke, no harm done." Yosuke said.

"Sorry, I'm still a bit jumpy from the whole experience." Yukiko admitted.

"It's completely understandable." Kyoko said.

"Thanks a lot, Chie, for bringing up the whole studying thing." Yosuke said, annoyed.

"Wh-What did I do!?" Chie said, defensively. "You're the one who made it sound creepy and wrong! "Private lessons," huh?"

"Wha-?! Then it's mostly my fault!?" Yosuke yelled.

The two started arguing again, as Yukiko looked at Kyoko. "Well, I should start heading home."

"Family business?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah." Yukiko said. "My parents did tell me I could rest a bit since I just came home, but I've been doing some extra work since I was gone for a while."

"Well take care." Kyoko said.

"Likewise. Erm… good luck with these two."

Yukiko walked off as Kyoko watched Yosuke and Chie continue to argue.

* * *

"I'm home." Kyoko said, closing the door behind her. Dojima was sitting at the kitchen table and looked up from his newspaper.

"Ah, Kyoko." Dojima said. "Welcome back."

Kyoko slid off her shoes and walked up to him. "Any updates?"

Dojima frowned. "Unfortunately not. There's still quite a bit of procedures left before you can help us. But I'll be sure to tell you when you can."

"I see." Kyoko looked over in the living room to see that Nanako was very intently focused on her tv show. "Erm… anything else new, Uncle? Aside from the case."

Dojima looked a bit surprised at Kyoko's question, but chuckled. "Haha, are you that bored? Well, have a seat."

Kyoko sat down across from him, as he folded his newspaper.

"We haven't had time to talk like this since you got here, huh?" Dojima noted.

Her Uncle stroked his chin, thinking about a topic to discuss.

"Uhhh… Well, how's school?" He asked.

"It's… a bit more underwhelming than Hope's Peak Academy when it comes to education." Kyoko admitted. "But I've found myself entertained here and there."

"I see. That's good to hear." Dojima said, nodding. "Your school days will be over before you know it. Make sure you have fun while you can."

Dojima tapped the table.

"What else…? Oh, yeah. How about your friends here?" He asked. "Looks like you've made plenty of 'em."

Kyoko raised a brow since her Uncle was scowling.

"I'm not saying who you can and can't hang out with, but…" Dojima said. "You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Yes."

"You always show up whenever there's an incident." Dojima said. "I wish I didn't have to consider this, especially since how the old man brought you up, but the killings began around the time you came to town."

"I've noticed that too." Kyoko said, staring him down.

"My job is all about eliminating the random element. I look only at the facts." He said. "If you keep getting caught up in all of this-"

"What's wrong?" Nanako asked from the TV. "Big sis didn't do anything bad."

"I-I know. I didn't mean it like that." He told her.

"But you're bullying her…"

"I'm not bullying her. We were just having a little talk." Dojima said.

"Your father's very good at his job, Nanako." Kyoko said. "It's something I respect. I think you should be proud of him."

Dojima looked surprised at the praise, especially since Kyoko was essentially being interrogated by him. He then looked back at Nanako. "It's getting late. Go to sleep."

"...Okay."

Nanako walked to her room to get ready for bed. Dojima scratched the back of his head. "Sheesh… She's really taking a shine to you."

Kyoko didn't say anything.

"Look, I'd say don't get yourself involved in anything dangerous, but I suppose getting into danger is part of our family." He said. "As long as you're safe, everything's fine. Wouldn't want my brother to get too upset about things."

"I understand your concern, Uncle." Kyoko said, hearing glass shatter.

_Thou art I... And I am Thou..._

_Thou has established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hierophant Arcana..._

"Things here might be different from what you're used to, but this is a good town." Dojima said. "Though, a little dangerous at the moment."

Kyoko nodded, before standing up. "It's getting quite late. I suppose I should go to sleep as well."

Dojima looked at his wristwatch. "Guess we did spend quite a bit of time talking… though we didn't really talk too much."

"I suppose that's another thing we have in common, Uncle." Kyoko said at the foot of the stairs. "Social conversations are difficult for the two of us."

That got a chuckle from Dojima. "Heh. 'Night, Kyoko."

"Good night."

* * *

The next day as school finished up and they were talking at their desks, they heard thunder rumbling. Yosuke walked up to them.

"Hey Chie, I bought you a new copy of that "Trial of the Dragon" flick." He said. "It was a Greatest Punches version for 980 yen. If I knew then, I'd have just replaced it instead of buying you grilled steak."

Thunder boomed through the sky once more.

"This is clearly getting closer…!" Chie said, voice slightly panicking.

"Huh? What are you, scared of a little lightning?" Yosuke teased.

"Quiet, you! I'd be a goner if even one of those things hit me!" Chie yelled.

"Chie, the odds of getting struck by lightning are one to five hundred thousand." Kyoko said. "It's highly unlikely that-"

Chie yelled out in fright as the thunder boomed again. Yosuke was laughing.

"You're freakin' out way too much.C'mon, shouldn't weather like this help with your kung fu training?" Yosuke asked. "A bolt of lightning would hit and it'd give you the inspiration for a new move! There was a scene like that in your DVD, wasn't there?"

"That would be reasonable, considering that ninety percent of lightning strike victims survive." Kyoko added.

"You're both getting way too into this." Yukiko said.

"And you're both jerks! You don't even care how I feel!" Chie yelled. "If lightning has to strike someone, let it be these two!"

CRACK

The lights shut off after the thunderous boom.

"Huh? Is this a blackout?" Yukiko said.

"Appears so." Kyoko noted.

"That's what you get for saying that stuff, Chie. Karma." Yosuke snarked, before looking at his wristwatch. "Looks like I better hurry up and head to work. Depending on how produce sells today, I might get a little bonus in my pay for the week."

"Would anyone buy produce during this weather?" Kyoko asked, looking at the rain splattering against the window.

"This weather may keep customers away, but I gotta do my best if I'm gonna save up for a motorcycle!" He said.

"Your determination is admirable." Kyoko said, before Yosuke's phone started ringing.

"It's from my manager." He said, putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Yosuke-kun? Umm… some of the power in the store is out after that lightning strike." His manager said. "Could you come in early today? All the refrigerated shelves have stopped running. It's looking like we'll have to close up the produce section early today."

"Wait, what!? But my pay-"

"Anyways, I need you here to help deal with this mess. I'm counting on you! Goodbye!"

"Wai-!"

His manager hung up. Yosuke looked at Chie for some reason.

"What're you looking at me for!?"

"Ugh, why did this have to happen!?" Yosuke groaned, sliding his phone back in his pocket.

Chie just turned back to Yukiko. "Hey, Yukiko… can we just go home?"

Yukiko didn't seem to hear her before asking her. "Chie, do you know this story? A girl forgot her homework, so she snuck into school in the middle of the night, but she suddenly needed to use the bathroom."

Kyoko raised her brow. The story was pretty intriguing.

"She ventured into the girls' room, where all the lights were off. No one should have been there, but in the mirror…"

"Hold it right there! What're you talking about!?" Chie asked.

"Huh? It's a ghost story. I thought you liked them." Yukiko said.

"Yeah, but why tell it now!?" Chie asked, panicking more.

Kyoko saw that Chie was on the verge of tears. "Take several deep breaths and calm down."

Chie inhaled and exhaled. Inhale, exhale. "Thanks… I'm glad you're here…"

Yosuke sighed. "Why don't you just have her escort you back home, Chie? With a detective protecting ya, you'd be perfectly safe."

"A-Are you making fun of me!?" Chie accused.

"Well, yeah." He bluntly confirmed. "With how freaked out you are, can you blame me?"

"Oh, the power's back! C'mon, Yukiko, let's go home!" Chie said.

Chie grabbed Yukiko by the arm and practically dragged the girl off in a hurry. Yukiko briefly waved at the two before they were gone.

"We'll, they're off." Yosuke said. "I'd better get to work too. Sucks about my pay though… Catch you later, Kyoko."

Kyoko waved him off, as she pulled out her umbrella and looked outside. She couldn't help but feel a bit concerned about the rain again.

* * *

"You could have just told me you wanted to train again." Kyoko asked.

It was Sunday now, and there was no school to be done. Kyoko had considered studying in preparation for the midterms, but she got a phone call from Chie asking if they could hang out. Turned out, she just wanted to train more together.

"Eh, you're a hard person to read, you know?" Chie said, wiping her brow. "Whew. Let's call it a day."

Kyoko saw a boy around their age walking by, but stopped at them. "Huh? It's Chie. Whatcha doing?"

Chie turned to see the boy. "T-Takeshi?" She spluttered. "W-Well, training! I'm working out!"

"Huh? When're you gonna graduate to being king of the hill?" He asked.

"K-King of the hill?"

"In kindergarten it was the Runt Gang, in elementary school you were an Ally of Justice. Middle school, it was the Vanguards of the Lunch Revolution, wasn't it?" He said, counting off his fingers. "Haha, so, what is it now? You a Protector of Earth's Peace?"

"W-Well…"

"I don't think that's exactly your business." Kyoko said, coldly.

"K-Kyoko…" Chie said, touched at how she was defending her.

"Oh, uhhh… I didn't mean that in a mean way." He said. "I'm Takeshi Kouno. I was with Chie up until middle school. Don't worry, I'm not gonna get in you guys' way."

Chie raised a brow. "Hey, what are you-?"

"Oh, how's Yukiko-san doing?" He asked suddenly. "Does she have a boyfriend yet…?"

"She's fine, and she doesn't have one." Chie said quickly.

"I see. Cool, cool. She still good-looking? Maybe I should try for her again." He said thoughtfully.

While Chie looked conflicted, Kyoko gave Takeshi an icy cold stare. He didn't seem to notice it though.

"I'll see you later." He said. "Say hi to Yukiko-san for me."

Takeshi turned and left. Kyoko saw that Chie looked somewhat sad to see him leave. Maybe she should lighten the mood somehow…?

"Takeshi seemed to be quite the character." Kyoko said. "He only really came here to ask about Yukiko, and pretended to be interested in what you were doing. "Hello, you're cool. Is your friend still cute?" Give me a break."

Chie's jaw practically dropped at that, before she laughed. "Hahaha! What, was that supposed to sound like him!? Were you cracking a joke?"

"...yes." Kyoko said, blushing a bit.

Regardless, it seemed that it worked. Chie was laughing hysterically and her mood was lifted.

"Sorry about that though… He really is rude, huh?" She said. "Seriously. He was always staring at Yukiko…"

"I would have filed a restraining order." Kyoko said.

"H-Hey, don't get the wrong idea. He's nothing but an old classmate to me!" Chie said. "We're just friends, y'know? We used to get that a lot, though."

Chie smiled, but there was a bit of sadness in her expression. She felt their bond grow closer.

"...But that's all in the past!" She said. "Let's head home."

The two of them walked back, talking about a few things together. Though it was mostly Chie talking and Kyoko listening. But the two seemed to be having a good time together.

* * *

Coming home, Kyoko saw Nanako sitting at the table, with several paper flowers in front of her. She saw the girl seemed to be lost in thought.

"Is something wrong?" Kyoko asked.

Nanako looked up. "Um… well…" She fidgeted. "I made flowers at school yesterday. And they said today is "Mother's Day." My teacher told us that it's a day when you give your mom flowers."

She looked back down at the flowers on the table.

"I don't have a mom… so I don't know what to do with these flowers." Nanako said.

Kyoko's eyes were shadowed by her hair, but she brushed it to show an understanding expression.

"You can give them to her." Kyoko said.

"Huh?" Nanako looked confused, before realizing what Kyoko meant. "Oh, you mean the family altar!? Dad always puts food there. He said it gets to Mom in heaven. Do you think my flowers will get to her too?"

"Call it a detective's intuition." Kyoko said with a smile.

Nanako smiled as well. "I did a really good job on mine! My teacher said they were pretty too! I wonder if my mom will be happy to get them."

"I'm positive that she will." Kyoko said.

Nanako then got an idea. "Ooh, you should make a flower too, big sis! Then we can celebrate Mother's Day together!"

Kyoko had considered turning the idea down, but abstained from it due to how happy Nanako was. She sat down as Nanako taught her how to make an origami flower. They placed them down on the family altar and sat down in front of it.

"Do you think Mom will like the flowers?" Nanako asked.

"I know she will."

Nanako looked up though, to see Kyoko still looked a bit sad. "Is something wrong, big sis?"

"Well… I never really knew my mother either." Kyoko said, looking at the floor.

"Huh?"

"I was raised by my grandfather to be a detective for most of my life." Kyoko said. "But when we were working on a case overseas… my mother fell ill and died when I was seven."

Kyoko held back the information about how her grandfather refused to let her see her mother before she died, and that was what caused the friction in their family. Nanako was too young to understand it.

"That's… so sad." Nanako said. "I'm sorry... big sis."

Kyoko was then surprised as Nanako wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"I appreciate it, Nanako. But I didn't really remember her much… Nanako?"

Nanako's soft breathing and closed eyes told her that she had fallen asleep. Kyoko smiled and gently rubbed Nanako's head.

"Heh. I suppose you need to get to bed."

Kyoko picked up Nanako and got ready to take her to the bedroom, just as Dojima came in.

"She stayed up a little late, huh?" Dojima asked, seeing Nanako asleep, before looking at the family shrine. "Oh, you put flowers on the shrine?"

"Nanako asked me to help make a few flowers too." Kyoko said. "I think her mother would have appreciated it."

"I know she would have." Dojima said, remembering the first time he and his wife saw Kyoko. "When she saw you as a baby, she said you were destined for great things."

Kyoko looked surprised at that information, but smiled nonetheless. "I see… well, good night, Uncle."

"'Night, Kyoko."

He watched as Kyoko carried Nanako up the stairs, before turning back to the family shrine. The origami flowers looked beautiful.

"You never were wrong about these things, Chisato." He said with a smile.

* * *

The rest of the week was practically a blur for Yasogami High. The midterms had started, and stress had increased to an all-time high. Yosuke and Chie were clearly struggling, while Kyoko and Yukiko didn't seem to have too much of an issue. For Kyoko, it was all the matter of remembering the information and answering the questions. Though she swore that a few questions here and there were facts she would have heard back at Hope's Peak Academy. But nonetheless, she usually finished several minutes early.

Thursday had arrived, and all the students were finishing up their last questions and relaxing now that the grueling task was complete.

"It's finally over." Yosuke said, stretching. "Whewwwww! What a load off! I bet every student feels like this after exams are over!"

"Hey, quiet down!" Chie said, before turning back to Yukiko. "So, what did you write for number seven? The one about what "that" referred to in the sentence."

"Um… I put "her sorrowful expression."" Yukiko said, recalling her answer.

"I did so as well." Kyoko said.

"Oh crap, then I got it wrong! I put, "the rice cakes on top of the table."" Chie groaned.

"Rice cakes?" Yukiko said, confused. "Wait, was that what the story was about…?"

"No. That was just Chie listening to her stomach." Yosuke said, before thinking. "Or was it? I can't be sure."

"Alright, I'm giving up on composition." Chie said. "I'm gonna bet it all on geography! Hey, Kyoko. What did you choose for the tallest mountain in the solar system?"

"I was going to put Mt. Everest." Kyoko said. "But I read the question and it said the tallest mountain in the solar system. So that would be Olympus Mons, which is on Mars."

"Oh, seriously!?" Chie yelled. "I chose the wrong one…"

"Oh, I put that one too." Yukiko told Kyoko. "The question would have really got me if I didn't read it properly the first time."

"Whoa, you too!? Then it's probably the right answer..." Yosuke said, before groaning again. "Boy, I can't wait for our grades to be posted out in the hall where everyone can see 'em. Geez…"

Clearly done with their conversation about the midterms, they overheard some of the other students chatting.

"Hey, did you hear? A TV station's filming here in town." A boy said.

"They're probably just doing more stuff about the hanging corpse case." Said his friend.

"No, it's not that. You know that highway nearby?" The boy asked. "They're gonna cover those biker gangs that hang around there. A friend of mine goes to the biker meetings sometimes. I heard it from him."

"Dude… what're you doing hanging out with a guy in a biker gang?" His friend asked, before switching topics. "Well anyways, whaddya think about tomorrow's group blind date? We were gonna meet outside, but… it's gonna rain soon, right? Won't it be better to play it safe tomorrow too?"

"Biker gang?" Yukiko repeated.

"Oh yeah… They raise a ruckus from time to time. I guess your place is too far away to hear 'em." Chie said.

"We live right by the road. The noise can drive you insane." Yosuke added. "All the more is that the biker gang originated from the city. They come all the way out here."

"I hear some guys at this school are part of it, too." Chie said.

"Yeah, I know there are some rumors about a first-year student here who's a total hellraiser." Yosuke remembered. "One of the guys working at Junes said the dude's been a legend ever since middle school. Though… it wasn't specified if he was in a biker gang or not."

"D-Did you say he was a legend?" Yukiko asked, intrigued.

"Uh, it's not what you think, Yukiko." Chie explained.

"You're not reacting that much." Yosuke noted, looking at Kyoko.

"Well, you're looking at someone who's friends with the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader." She said simply.

"Oooooh." Yosuke and Chie said at the same time, before realizing what she said. "Wait, WHAT?!"

"That's incredible!" Yukiko said, amazed.

* * *

After the exhausting midterms, Kyoko wondered if she should try relaxing. Though her plans changed since Yosuke had practically begged her to help out at Junes. Thinking that job experience wouldn't be a bad idea, and leaving Yosuke to suffer alone wouldn't be a good thing either, she accepted. She wore an employee apron and started sorting items while Yosuke promoted them.

"Welcome, one and all! Choice salmon, 59 yen a slice, just as advertised!" He said. "And while you're at it, how about some cheese? Directly from Italy and just 298 yen for today only…"

He quickly turned to Kyoko, giving her orders on what to restock. The work was grueling, to say the least, but the experience wasn't too bad. The payment wasn't what really mattered to Kyoko, as she and Yosuke sat down at the food court after work.

"Phew, I'm dead tired…" He groaned, leaning in his chair. "They decided on the sale at the last minute, and Dad was bugging me to find helpers."

"Why not ask Chie or Yukiko?" Kyoko suggested.

"Yukiko-san's already got a ton on her plate at the Inn." Yosuke said. "And Chie would have ordered all of the steak here as payment."

"...now I understand."

"But hey, I'm glad you helped me! Thanks." Yosuke said.

"It wasn't a problem." Kyoko said. "If anything, you would make a great Ultimate Salesperson."

"Heh, thanks! You're a reliable person." He said with a grin.

Before they could talk some more, the same two girls from earlier showed up again.

"Oh, Hanamura." The gaudy girl said. "What's with the crowd today? It's way busy. If I'd known, I woulda skipped out."

"Please don't." He said, voice calm. "You got a bonus for today, right?"

"Yeah, a whole 500 yen." The snootier one said. "I'm trying to save up! Gimme a raise."

"Well, I don't think I can help you there…"

"What's the point, then?" The snooty one said.

The two walked off just within hearing distance. Yosuke looked down while Kyoko didn't bother lookin at them.

"At this rate, my graduation trip'll be somewhere in Japan. Maybe I should ask my parents to pay for it."

"Why don't you find a guy to pay?"

"Haha, like Saki did?"

Kyoko stood up and was about to walk over to them to tell them off, but Yosuke shook his head. Kyoko sat back down, but watched the girls from the corner of her eye.

"Was it during our second year? When Saki eloped, I mean."

"Yep. Apparently she got with a college guy who came home, and went off with him. But she came right back, saying she'd save money and leave on her own."

"Huh? You mean she was dumped?"

"Who knows… She started working here to save money, didn't she? You know us high school girls can make easy money if we really want to."

"It doesn't matter." Yosuke said to Kyoko, drowning out the gossip. "It's just hot air. I'm not letting it get to me."

"Yosuke…"

"...It's sad to be talked about like that, though." Yosuke said, looking at Kyoko. "We're the only ones who can avenge Saki-senpai. We're special. We're the only ones. So… there's no need to bother with outsiders."

"You're a lot more mature than them already, Yosuke." Kyoko complimented.

"Haha… I saw the kid in me inside the TV. I felt I needed to change." He said, smiling sheepishly. "But… thanks for being here for me. Because of you, I was able to make it this far."

Kyoko nodded with a smile, as she felt their bond grow deeper.

"Though still… what a pain." He said, looking up. "Oh, uh, not you. I wonder what it is… I dunno, really."

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here, Yosuke."

Yosuke smiled. "Thanks, Kyoko."

* * *

Eventually, Kyoko found herself in front of the TV with Nanako yet again. It might be a common ritual at this point. Dojima was on the couch, reading the newspaper.

Young men recklessly riding their motorcycles, disturbing the peace of a quiet rural town… Our special report took a turn for the violent, when one of the apparent leaders attacked the camera crew!

 _"The hell are you punks doing here!?"_ Came the voice of a young delinquent.

Doijma lowered his newspaper at the voice.

"That voice…"

_"This ain't a show! Get bent!"_

"Still up to the same old tricks?" Dojima said, tired.

"Do you know him, Dad?" Nanako asked.

"Mmm, well, I know him through work." Dojima explained. "His name's Kanji Tatsumi. He's quite a handful. He's been crushing biker gangs in the area since middle school. But I thought he got into a high school and started attending class..."

"Huh." Nanako said.

"The blur seems pointless." Kyoko said, picking up a cup of tea. "If he's that well known."

"Well, the guy's family runs a historic textile shop." Dojima said. "I think what happened was, he crushed The Crazy Diamonds all by himself because the noise kept his mother up at night. It's a nice gesture, but that violence will mean his mother'll have to apologize again-"

Kyoko started coughing, accidentally spitting up some of the tea. Nanako didn't seem to notice as she watched the TV.

"Hey, you alright?" Dojima said, sitting up.

"U-Uncle, did you say The Crazy Diamonds?"

Dojima raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. You know them? Are they that big of a deal in the city?"

"Yes, but that's not why." Kyoko said. "The leader is an Ultimate… and a friend of mine."

Dojima sighed at that information. "It's looking like things'll be even more complicated now. Hey, if that Ultimate causes any trouble, could you talk to them?"

"I'll try my best, Uncle."

* * *

"Whoa… it started raining… I guess the weather report was right."

Chie was looking out the window at school. Class had wrapped up for them that day and they were talking amongst themselves.

"That means that show's probably gonna be on tonight." Yosuke said, remembering the patterns.

"I hope we don't see anyone…" Yukiko said.

"Yeah, that'd be best. But if we do, maybe we'll see some kinda clue that can point us toward the killer…" Yosuke suggested.

"Well everyone, don't forget to check your TV tonight! Got it?" Chie said.

Yosuke and Yukiko nodded, but then they all looked at Kyoko who was looking off.

"Yo, Kyoko. You alright?" Yosuke asked.

"H-Huh?" She snapped out of it. "Y-Yes. I'm fine."

"You look like something's bothering you." Yukiko said.

"It's nothing, really." Kyoko said, brushing it off. "If everything goes over smoothly, it won't be an issue."

"...are we still talking about the muder case here?" Yosuke asked, though the others didn't press on the issue.

* * *

After getting home and washing up, Kyoko stood in front of the TV once more. It had been a while since she had last seen the ethereal glow. She was a bit worried to say the least, but knew that this would help them solve the case.

She looked at the clock. It was almost time.

3… 2… 1…

The sickly yellow glow painted her room, as the TV came to life. On it, was a darkened figure. Straining her eyes, Kyoko made out that there were a few notable features. It seemed to be a man. Perhaps a high schooler? The image was so unfocused, that Kyoko could barely make out enough details as it faded away.

There was barely any information given. But despite this, Kyoko pulled out her phone and called Yosuke. He quickly picked up. Unsurprising, since they were both watching.

"Hey Kyoko. I was just about to call your cell!" He said. "So, what do you think? That was a guy, wasn't it?"

"That was what I gathered as well." Kyoko said.

"I wish I could tell what he looked like… But let's get together and talk more about it tomorrow!"

"Alright. Good night, Yosuke."

She hung up on him, before looking at the TV again. The tragedy wasn't over at all. The next chapter was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything has been transferred now. All that we'll get going forward are new chapters.


	10. I'll beat you, and beat you good

They had all gathered at the food court again, as per usual. Yosuke cleared his throat.

"Ahem, we will know hold a meeting on our investigation of the serial kidnapping-slash-murder case here in Inaba." He announced.

"Dude, take a breath." Chie said.

"Oh, then does that make this place our special headquarters?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes! Exactly! Nicely put, Yukiko." He said, smirking.

"Special headquarters… Hmm, that does have a nice ring to it." Chie admitted.

"Even though it is a public food court." Kyoko said.

"Anyways, as for what was on last night." Yosuke said, going back to the topic on hand.

"The subject for this meeting would be about who we saw." Kyoko said.

"I saw it too!" Chie piped up. "I couldn't get a good view of the person's face, but it was a guy, wasn't it?"

"I thought the same." Kyoko said. "To me, it looked as if the person on the television was in high school."

"A high schooler, huh?" Yosuke said. "Yeah, it kinda did seem like that."

"So that's how I looked on TV…" Yukiko said. "Hm, wait a moment. Didn't all the victims have one thing in common? That they were females with ties to the first incident?"

"That's what we thought." Yosuke said. "But we still don't know who exactly we saw."

"In my case, the image on the Midnight Channel changed after I was kidnapped, right?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah." Yosuke said. "The screen got clear all of a sudden and the program looked like some low-budget TV show."

"Come to think of it. Perhaps Teddie was correct." Kyoko said. "The conclusion would be that we were seeing the other Yukiko from that world."

"But last night, we couldn't clearly see whoever it was." Yukiko said. "Could that mean… he isn't inside the TV yet? If so, then..."

"He's still safe at the moment." Kyoko finished.

Yukiko nodded. "Uh-huh, I think that's safe to assume. If we can figure out who he is, can we prevent him from being taken?"

"Yeah… And if all goes well, we might catch the killer in the bargain." Yosuke added. "But to do that, we need to know who the latest Midnight Channel star is…"

"What are you saying?" Yukiko asked.

"He doesn't want to say it, but our only real option is to wait another night." Kyoko said.

"Ahehem… Well, that means if my deductions are correct…" Chie said. "Though the image was hard to make out, and we can't say for sure who it was, it was _definitely_ a young male. But if that's the case, it goes entirely against our prior assumptions. Since we cannot identify the person at this time, we have no choice but to wait and see what happens!"

"...That's _exactly_ what we just said." Yosuke groaned.

"Shut up!"

"Chie, you probably should have said something along the lines of "just to recap" or something." Kyoko suggested, as Yukiko started to laugh.

"Heehee, aho, ahahahaha! You're so funny, Chie!" She said, hitting her leg. "Ahahaha, oh no! M-My funny bone…!"

"Not again…" Chie said, watching Yukiko's laughing fit.

"S-Sorry-heeheehee!"

"This is how Yukiko really is, huh?" Yosuke said. "Who'd have thought?"

"By the way, about that guy we saw?" Chie said. "I get the feeling I've seen him before. Pretty recently, too."

"Oh, you too? Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing since last night." Yosuke said. "Well, let's check the TV again tonight and think about it more tomorrow."

They all agreed, even as Yukiko kept laughing.

"Grrr, when are you gonna stop that, you crazy hyena!?" Chie snapped.

That just caused Yukiko to laugh harder. "That's a good one, Chie!"

Kyoko and Yosuke just sweatdropped as Chie groaned.

* * *

The rain spattered against the window as Kyoko closed the drapes. She looked at the TV as the clock struck twelve.

The familiar yellow lights covered the walls as a figure appeared on the screen. It was the same shape as the one she had seen, but… now it seemed to be a bit more familiar…

Kyoko put a hand on her chin as the channel turned off. She wondered who it looked like, when her phone went off. Picking it up, Yosuke spoke.

" _Did you see that?"_ He asked.

"I did." Kyoko said.

" _It was a bit clearer this time, but… it looked like a pretty tall guy. I got an idea, but who do you think it is?"_

Kyoko was silent, before a lightbulb went over her head. She remembered who she had seen on the News Report earlier. Perhaps it was a shot in the dark, but she felt confident about her answer.

"Looking at it, it looked like Kanji Tatsumi." She responded.

" _Yeah, I think so too."_ Yosuke said. " _Just wanted to check with you, in case I wasn't the only one."_

"Well, you thought up the answer faster than I did. I'm impressed." Kyoko said.

" _Whoa, really?"_ Yosuke asked, surprised at himself. " _Anyways, I knew I saw him somewhere! It was on TV! On that special news report! He's one scary dude. He was even yelling at the camera to "Get bent!""_

She remembered that news report well. She saw him yell at the camera. But something told her that there was more to it, as Yosuke continued on.

" _Alright, so we finally have a lead. Let's all get together tomorrow, okay?"_

"Sounds like a plan."

" _Oh and uh… this is kinda off-topic, but as long as you're on the line, mind if I ask you something? I don't really have anyone else to ask."_

Kyoko raised a brow. "Okay…?"

" _It's… something I've been meaning to ask for a while. And I trust you a lot to keep it between us."_ He said.

"I won't say anything."

" _So… what do you think about Yukiko and Chie? I mean, let's not mince words: Which one would be your type? If you're into girls, obviously."_

"..."

" _Yeah, that was probably a stupid question to ask-"_

"Neither."

" _Whoa, haha! Kinda harsh, don'tcha think?"_ He said.

"It's the honest truth." Kyoko said. "I just see them as my friends, nothing more."

" _Well, I kinda understand."_ Yosuke said. " _They're great girls, but you saw their ugly sides right off, and I guess your first impression is the one that sticks."_

"It's… not really that, Yosuke." Kyoko said. "It's more of the fact that I've never really found attraction to anyone in my entire life."

" _Whoa… really?"_ Yosuke asked, voice becoming sincere.

"I'm being honest." She said. "I've always wondered if that meant something was wrong with me, but…"

" _Hey… you don't have to feel bad about it."_ Yosuke said, voice lower. " _Everyone's different. We've seen it firsthand in that other world."_

"..."

" _And don't worry. This is just between the two of us."_ Yosuke said. " _I'm always here to talk, Kyoko."_

"...Thank you, Yosuke. I'll see you tomorrow."

" _Yeah. See ya. Night."_

Hanging up, Kyoko stretched before laying down on the futon, reflecting her actions. She had… never really opened up to someone like that before. It was a nice feeling, she had to admit. Those were her last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"The one who was on last night… It's THAT guy, right?" Chie asked.

Class had finished, and the 4 of them were talking again.

"Kanji Tatsumi, huh? He definitely didn't look like the social type." Yosuke commented.

"Now there's an understatement. Isn't he really scary? Did you see the news special the other day?" Chie added.

"Yeah, Kyoko and I saw it." Yosuke said.

"You mean the special on biker gangs? I watched it too." Yukiko said. "He wasn't like that when he was younger though…"

They all looked at Yukiko, surprised.

"You know him, Yukiko?" Chie asked.

"Uh-huh, but we haven't talked to each other in a long time." She said. "His family runs a textile shop, and we've been a customer of theirs for many years. So I speak with Kanji-kun's mother from time to time."

"So if you know them, would it be possible to go talk to him now?" Kyoko asked.

"They should be open at the moment." Yukiko said.

"Sounds good. At the very least, we can ask if anything strange has come up lately." Chie said. "I wouldn't want to run into him in a dark alley, but I'm pretty sure he won't fly off the handle at his family's store."

"That feels like a preemptive judgement." Kyoko said.

"Anyways, let's get going." Yosuke said, as the others nodded.

"If things get rough, we're counting on you, Yosuke!" Chie said.

"Wha-?! Why me?!"

* * *

Walking into the textile shop, they all looked around. It was a very quaint place. Kyoko saw someone who appeared to be a boy younger than them, wearing a blue outfit and hat. He was talking to the woman running the shop.

"Hello?" Yukiko asked.

The woman finished her conversation, and turned her head to see Yukiko and the others. "Ah, Yuki-chan. It's so nice to see you."

"Well then, if you'll excuse me, Ma'am." The young man said.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help more." The shop owner said.

"It's all right; you've given me plenty to think about. Thank you."

He turned around and left, though he and Kyoko briefly locked eyes before the door closed. Yukiko talked with the store owner, while the others commented on the boy.

"What's up with him?" Yosuke asked. "Weirdo."

"I dunno." Chie said. "Never seen him before."

 _Odd._ Kyoko thought. _Why does he feel familiar? Have I met him before…?_

"Yuki-chan, you're as lovely as always." The shop owner said. "Your features are starting to remind me of your mother when she was young."

"You're too kind, Tatsumi-san." Yukiko said.

"How can I help you today? Are you out shopping with your friends?"

"Oh, um, well actually…"

Yukiko continued to talk with Kanji's mother, while the others explored the shop. Kyoko found several of the designs to be quite nice. Perhaps she should pick up a few for her friends back at Hope's Peak Academy?

Chie was mostly impressed by all the colors, but stopped exploring when she saw a scarf that caught her eye.

"Hey, this scarf… I've seen this somewhere before…" Chie said.

Yosuke walked up and saw it too. "Hm? Oh, you're right. Where was that…?"

"Oh! It was that place! Inside the TV!" She remembered.

Kyoko looked up at that, as Yosuke recalled the memory as well.

"That's right! That room with those faceless posters. … Then… it's that announcer's..."

"Are you acquaintances of Ms. Yamano?" The shop owner asked.

"Uh, well, kinda." Yosuke said, a bit hesitant before asking. "Did Ms. Yamano happen to have a scarf like this?"

"Yes, it was a special order she placed." She explained. "She originally ordered a pair, but in the end, she said she only wanted the women's scarf. It left us with no choice but to sell this one separately."

"So it appears there is a connection to the first case." Kyoko said, hand under her chin.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Chie asked.

"How should I know?" Yosuke asked.

The back doorbell rang, surprising them. "Hello! Deliver here for the Tatsumis!"

"Oh, I'll be right there!" The shop owner called, before turning back to face them. "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me."

"It's okay." Chie said. "We should get going."

"I'll come again, Ma'am." Yukiko said.

"Is that so? Well, then please say hello to your mother for me." She said, before going to the back to take the delivery.

"So it really is connected to the first case after all…" Yosuke said. "But it's just a scarf. Would the killer target someone just because of that…? Dammit, what's going on?"

"We should talk outside, in case she comes back and hears us." Kyoko suggested.

* * *

Walking out of the textile shop, Yukiko's eyes widened as she looked down the street. "Huh? It's Kanji-kun."

They looked down to see the tall delinquent talking to the same boy that was in the textile shop earlier.

"Wha-?! Quick, hide!" Yosuke said.

They proceeded to hide by… simply standing right next to the mailbox.

"You're not fooling anyone, you know…" Chie said.

"It's called hiding in plain sight." Kyoko said. "Ingenious, Yosuke."

"Thanks, but quiet down. I can't hear what they're saying!" Yosuke said.

They stayed quiet, as they listened in on the conversation.

"T-Tomorrow's fine with me…" Kanji said. "Huh? S-School? 'Course I'm going to school."

"Then I'll meet you at the gates after school tomorrow." The young man said, as he turned away and walked off.

"D-Did he say he was interested…?" Kanji muttered to himself. "He's a guy… and I'm a guy… But… he's interested in me…?"

He then looked over and saw the four of them next to the mailbox.

"Huh?! What the hell are you pricks looking at!?"

He ran at them. Kyoko was about to explain themselves. She had experience dealing with these sorts of people, but found that Yosuke and Chie had grabbed her by the arms and dragged her off. Once they had gotten a fair distance away, they all caught their breath.

"That scared the hell out of me." Chie shuddered. "He's even worse in person than on TV…"

"But the one on TV last night was definitely Kanji-kun…" Yukiko said.

"Yeah. And I just realized something." Yosuke said. "Remember the common points we were talking about? His mom fits the pattern. She's a woman, and she knew Ms. Yamano."

"But it wasn't her that appeared on the TV." Kyoko said, brow furrowed in thought. "It was her son. I don't think that the television would just change messages all of a sudden, so I think it's safe to assume that Kanji is the target."

"Yeah. But at the same time, his mother fits the pattern more than he does." Yosuke said.

"Oh… Maybe it's similar to my case." Yukiko realized. "If you think about it, my mother fit the victim profile more than I did. She was the one who dealt directly with Ms. Yamano… but I was the one who was targeted."

"Does that mean it'll be the kid again, instead of the mother?" Chie asked. "But if that's true, then the killer's motive makes no sense at all. It'd have nothing to do with silencing witnesses or revenge or anything."

"Y'think we're on the wrong track?" Yosuke asked. "Maybe even the first case had nothing to do with grudges or revenge… Or is there some kinda secret in the textile shop itself…?"

"That… sounds a bit too outlandish, even for a case like this." Kyoko said.

"Yeah. Man, I'm totally lost." Yosuke groaned.

"But we can't ignore this." Yukiko said.

"Hmmm… Why don't we just go ahead and ask Kanji himself?" Chie suggested. "We could at least see if anything odd's happened lately. He scares the wits out of me, but…"

"I was going to do that." Kyoko deadpanned. "Before you and Yosuke dragged me off."

The two nervously chuckled.

"Was caught in the heat of the moment." Chie said. "Sorry."

"Hey… wasn't Kanji making plans with that weird kid a moment ago? Something about meeting up at school." He remembered. "I heard he's been skipping school ever since the new year started… Doesn't that seem a little suspicious?"

"Yeah, something did seem weird." Chie noted. "It's suspicious, all right. There's something funny going on here… I can sense it."

""Sense?" You sound like Teddie." Yosuke snarked. "Still, we might find some clues. Alright… Let's try staking out both Kanji and his family's store. We definitely don't want the killer getting ahead of us."

"Good idea, Yosuke." Kyoko said, as the other two nodded in agreement.

"That being said… Yukiko, can I have your cell number?" Yosuke asked.

"Hey… Was this your plan all along?" Chie groaned.

"Uh, no? I got everybody's phone number except for hers." Yosuke said. "And the Y section of my address book needs some filling out."

Chie sighed. "While we're on the subject, could you stop calling me at night just to tell dirty jokes? You really sound like a pervert."

"You do… what?" Kyoko asked.

"H-Hey! I'm trying to have a conversation with Yukiko here!" Yosuke said.

"Oh, that reminds me… I need to buy tofu on my way home." Yukiko said, not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Whoa, she didn't hear a word I said…"

"Okay then, the stakeout is set for tomorrow!" Chie said, before going off track. "Hmm… Stakeouts… Tailing people… Whoo, I'm getting goosebumps!"

"So that's our plan then. Good." Kyoko said, before turning to Yosuke. "Now, _what_ is this about inappropriate jokes?"

Yosuke nervously chuckled. "Well, uh…"

* * *

The next day, the four of them were waiting right outside the school gate after school.

"Has the target arrived at school?" Chie whispered.

"Yes, Ma'am! Visual ID confirmed!" Yosuke whispered back. "Target arrived in-zone near the end of his mess break, with mother-issued rations in hand. Current status: In the bathroom, fixing his hair. The target was acting nervous. I left my position before he had a chance to pick on me!"

"Um, are actual investigations like this, Kyoko?" Yukiko asked.

"No. No they are not." The detective said, a little miffed.

"Anyways, I wonder what kind of plans they made… It didn't seem like he knew that boy very well."

"Well, I think there's something more subtle-" Chie started, before turning her head. "Oh, he's here!"

Kanji walked out of the school gates, with the slender young man from earlier walking up to meet him. The two didn't seem to notice the others watching.

"I didn't keep you waiting, I hope?" The boy asked.

"No, I-I just got here too." Kanji stammered.

The two walked off, talking. Their four watchers got out of plain sight, watching the two walk away.

"Wh-What in the world was that?" Yosuke asked, not expecting that sort of reaction from Kanji Tatsumi.

"Anyways! We gotta hurry after them, or we'll lose them!" Chie said.

"Okay, then we'll split up into two groups." Yosuke suggested. "One team will follow Kanji, and the other will stake out the shop."

"R-Roger that!" Chie said. "How should we split the teams?"

"You two, go after them." Kyoko said. "Yukiko and I will watch out at the shop."

"Sure, that's fine with me." Chie said.

"Who do I feel offended…?" Yosuke said to no one in particular.

"Oh man, they're almost out of sight! C'mon, Yosuke!" Chie said.

"So, I'm pairing up with Chie?" Yosuke asked. "Eh, okay."

"Try not to look too conspicuous." Kyoko suggested. "You should think of a cover up."

Yosuke thought for a moment, before snapping his fingers. "Alright! We'll need to pretend we're on a date to make it look natural!"

"Not in a million years!" Chie said almost instantaneously. "There'll be no need for that if we stay out of sight. Sheesh… Let's hurry up and go!"

Yosuke and Chie quickly ran after Kanji and the other boy.

"I wonder if those two will be alright…" Yukiko said.

Kyoko simply shrugged as the watched the two disappear from view. Yukiko looked around, somewhat nervous as Kyoko hadn't said anything.

"Oh… U-Um, that leaves us in charge of staking out the textile shop." Yukiko said. "So… shall we?"

* * *

Kyoko soon found herself standing outside the textile shop, right in front of the shrine. Yukiko ran back to her, holding two drinks in her hand.

"Sorry about the wait… This one was the one you asked for, right?" Yukiko said.

Kyoko nodded as Yukiko handed her the canned coffee.

"Everything seems fine at the shop." Yukiko said, as she opened her drink. "I hope it stays that way… Do you think the culprit will come?"

"The probability exists, but I believe it's a very low chance." Kyoko said.

"Our efforts might be fruitless… But maybe that's for the best." Yukiko said, looking down. "It would be scary if the culprit did show up… But if they do, I'll do what I can to help you catch them."

"I can understand that it can be fearful, Yukiko." Kyoko said.

"You all saved my life… I don't want to be the only one doing nothing." She said. "I mean… I'm sure there's something I can do…"

She looked up at Kyoko, blushing a bit.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized. "I went on and on without realizing… I guess I'm a little nervous."

"Again, it's understandable why." Kyoko reassured.

"It's not that, I'm just… a little nervous talking to you." Yukiko admitted. "Is it alright of me to say that it's a bit nerve-wracking?"

"Why?"

"The simple answers make it a bit hard to strike up some conversation." Yukiko said. "Yosuke and Chie don't have any issues talking to you, but I guess that's just the types of people they are. I think Chie's been having more fun hanging out with you two, lately..."

She smiled.

"And the same is true for me."

"Well, I'm glad to have you on the team, Yukiko." Kyoko said, feeling Yukiko's gratitude and bond. "Not just as a teammate, but as a friend."

_Thou art I... And I am Thou..._

_Thou has established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Priestess Arcana..._

Kyoko then remembered that she still hadn't received Yukiko's phone number, and pulled out her phone. "I need your contact information."

"Eh?" Yukiko said, nervous and blushing a bit. "Well, okay. I can't always answer, since I help out around the in… But feel free to call anytime."

"...for the investigation." Kyoko added at the end, mentally slapping herself.

"O-Oh… that makes a lot more sense." Yukiko said as they exchanged cell numbers. "Hmm… I wonder how Yosuke and Chie are doing?"

* * *

Not very well, as the two of them reported back nearly half an hour later, looking like they had run a marathon.

"We regret to inform… that our mission failed." Chie said, as she and Yosuke had both their hands clasped in an apologizing position.

"There was nowhere to hide…" Yosuke said.

Kyoko had another look of irritation on her face, while Yukiko offered to salvage the situation. "Well… let's wait here a little longer. Maybe Kanji-kun will come home."

"Yeah… Good idea." Yosuke said.

"Huh…? What're you guys doing here?" Yelled a voice.

They turned to see Kanji had just turned the corner and saw them idling in front of the textile shop.

"You're those stupid lovebirds I just saw!" Kanji said, recognizing Yosuke and Chie.

"...what did you two do?" Kyoko asked, as Yukiko also leaned in curiously.

"We're not a couple!" Chie yelled.

"Why are you assholes followin' me around!?" Kanji yelled. "Dammit, what the hell's going on!?"

He looked down and sighed, before scratching the back of his head.

"Look, I ain't sayin' this is you guys' fault… But… Dammit!"

The others looked at one another, seemingly just as confused as Kanji was. Yosuke was the one who decided to speak up.

"Hey, uh… mind if we ask something? Has anything strange happened to you lately?" Yosuke asked.

"Huh? Strange…?" Kanji asked. "What's this "strange" shit, huh!? Are you saying that I'm strange!?"

"Huh? N-No!" Yosuke said, holding up his hands. "I didn't mean-!"

"You shitheads better get the hell out of my fave, or I'm taking you down!" He roared.

"Wha-!? Wait, why!?" Yosuke asked, panicked.

"Do I look like I'm joking!?" Kanji roared, running at them.

"We don't want to fight." Kyoko said, walking forward despite the danger. "We just want to talk-"

Chie grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away as the group scattered (Yosuke briefly running into the door of the textile shop) and away from the enraged Kanji. Once they had gotten several blocks away, and Kanji gave up, they took a breath.

"Urgh… Too much running…" Chie groaned.

"Well, nothing happened today, so I guess everything's okay…" Yosuke said. "But it's already been a few days since he appeared on the Midnight Channel. If this is anything like Yukiko's case, it'll happen soon."

"Then we can't let our guard down… I think we should come back tomorrow to check up on him." Yukiko said.

"Looks like we got no choice…" Chie said, clearly not looking forward to the idea of having to confront Kanji again. "Let's go home. I'm wiped…"

The four went their separate ways, preparing themselves for the next day.

But on their way home, it started to rain.

* * *

Kyoko had already washed up and gotten ready for bed. But before she pulled off her gloves, her phone rang. Picking it up, she heard Yukiko's voice.

" _Oh, hello? It's Yukiko. I-I'm sorry to call so late."_

Kyoko raised a brow, as Yukiko's tone of voice had panic in it. "What's wrong?"

" _Um, Kanji-kun seems to be missing!"_

Kyoko tightened the grip on her phone. "What?!"

" _I had some calls to make for the inn, so I called the textile shop as well."_ Yukiko explained. " _When I spoke to Kanji-kun's mother, she told me that he left the house and hasn't returned since. She did say that this happens all the time, but… what do you think?"_

Kyoko looked at the clock on the wall, and the rain hitting her window. "I don't want to, but we should prepare for the worst."

" _I'm thinking that too. He could be…"_

"It's almost Midnight." Kyoko said. "Are you in your room?"

" _Yes. I'm watching the television right now."_

"Keep your phone on." Kyoko said, as she looked at the clock get closer to midnight. Both of the girls were completely silent, as the ethereal glow of the TV started. But instead of the blurred silhouette, they could see a clear and sharp image.

" _Is that… a bathhouse?"_ Yukiko said.

" _Hel-LO, dear viewers… It's time for "Bad, Bad Bathhouse"!"_

Yukiko cried out in surprise while Kyoko took several steps back, almost tripping on the table in her room, as Kanji popped up onto the screen, clad in nothing but a bath towel.

" _Tonight, I'll introduce a superb site for those searching for sublime love that surpasses the separation of the sexes. Rawr!" Kanji said, in a stereotypical flamboyant voice._

" _Kyoko? Are you alright?"_ Yukiko asked. " _You sound like you're choking."_

Kyoko was making choking sounds because she couldn't really… process what she was seeing, though Yukiko understood.

" _I'm your host, Kanji Tatsumi, serving you this scandalously special sneak-in report! Goodness gracious, just imagine the things that might happen to me there! Ooooh~!"_

Neither of them said it, but both Kyoko and Yukiko clearly did not want to imagine it.

" _Well then, let's get this show on the road! Tootaloo!"_

Kanji skipped off into the bathhouse, as the program finished.

" _Er… are you alright, Kyoko?"_ Yukiko asked.

"I'm… fine. That was just… very disturbing." Kyoko said.

" _...was it like this for me too?"_ Yukiko asked.

"Well, yes. But this one was arguably worse."

Kyoko saw that she was getting another call from Yosuke, and put him on as well.

" _H-H-Hey! What the-I mean-!?"_

Yosuke sounded very flustered, and was struggling to speak as well.

"Calm down. Take some deep breaths." Kyoko suggested.

" _But that was completely over the top!"_ Yosuke yelled. " _Though… it really was Kanji."_

" _It's quite jarring, seeing him act this way."_ Yukiko said.

" _But dammit, we guessed right, but he still slipped through our fingers."_ Yosuke said, irritated. " _If only we'd held out ground and stayed there a little longer…"_

"What's done is done." Kyoko said. "We need to move forward now, and figure it out."

" _Yeah."_ The two agreed.

" _In any case, that place that was behind him… what was that?"_ Yosuke asked.

" _I thought you watched it, Yosuke?"_ Yukiko asked.

" _I did, but seeing Kanji act like that was very, VERY distracting and disturbing, that I didn't see much."_

"It was a bathhouse, from what Yukiko and I gathered." Kyoko said.

" _That explains the steam. But, a "superb site for those searching for sublime love"? I just don't get it!"_ Yosuke said.

" _Anyways, we'd better hurry up."_ Yukiko said. " _We need to make a plan tomorrow."_

Both Kyoko and Yosuke agreed, before the three ended the call. Kyoko laid down on the futon.

As she drifted off to sleep, she wasn't sure if she should remember what happened, or try to burn the sight from her memory banks.

* * *

**A/N: So, i** **t turns out that there's** _ **another**_ **fic inspired by mine called "The Harmonious Phantom Thief" by Queen_Of_The_French_Fries, which is one where Kaede replaces Joker. Check it out and tell 'em I sent ya.**

**If anyone's confused about why they can have multiple people on a call, this takes place in Danganronpa's time period, not Persona's, meaning that they have smartphones instead of flip phones.**

**Got nothing else to really say. See you all next time.**

* * *

**Kyoko's Social Links:**

**Magician (Yosuke Hanamura): Rank 6**

**Chariot (Chie Satonaka): Rank 4**

**Priestess (Yukiko Amagi): Rank 1**

**Justice (Nanako Dojima): Rank 1**

**Hierophant (Ryotaro Dojima: Rank 1**

**Fool (The Investigation Team): Rank 2**

**Hope (Hope's Peak Academy Students): Rank 1**


End file.
